Poison & Wine
by GilmoreGal25
Summary: Hailey Miner just moved to Beacon Hills. She grows a fascination with Derek Hale. Derek/OC *Better description inside.
1. Just Seeing Things

**Hailey Miner and her family have just moved to Beacon Hills, California from a small town in upstate New York. As Hailey starts her junior year of high school, she befriends Allison, Scott, and Stiles. On her first day she sees a strange man at the school twice and can't help but be drawn to him. She wants to know who this man is and why he is so mysterious.**

**Derek Hale is your average 20-something year old... except the fact that he is an Alpha werewolf. Derek tries to stay away from any physical contact and keeps his emotions to himself. But when someone new comes to town he starts feeling differently and doesn't know what to do.**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own and am in no way affiliated with Teen Wolf. The only characters I own in this story are the Miner family. Everyone else belongs to the writers and creators of Teen Wolf***

* * *

Hailey Miner stepped out of the car after what seemed to be the longest car ride of her life. She stared up at the house in front of her and stretched her legs, losing her balance as her little brother shoved his way out of the car and ran up to the house.

"Dad this place is awesome!" he shouted, dropping his backpack and staring up in awe.

"Glad you like it Aaron," their father, Jason, said, mussing his son's hair up.

"What do you think, honey?" Alyssa Miner asked her daughter as she grabbed a suitcase out of the trunk of the car.

"This is not exactly what I had in mind when you guys said we were moving to California," she said, crossing her arms and turning to her mother.

"I did tell you it was Northern California," her father said matter-of-factly as he stood at the end of the driveway waiting for the moving van to show up.

"I know," Hailey said with a sigh. "But when you live in New York for seventeen years and hear the word California you automatically think sunshine and beach. Not cool and rain."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Alyssa said. "It's not much different than home."

"Yeah. This neighborhood seems a lot nicer though," Hailey said looking up and down the street.

"Mom what's the name of the town again?" Aaron asked, running back to the car, his eyes wide with excitement. Hailey laughed at her brother's enthusiasm. For a nine year old, he sure had a lot of it.

"Beacon Hills, honey," she said, handing him his pillows he had in the back seat.

"Home sweet home," Hailey said to herself, grabbing her backpack out of the car and swinging it over her shoulder, walking up to the front door of her new home for the first time.

"Now are you positive you have everything?" Alyssa asked as Hailey started to get out of the car.

"Mom, I'm a junior in high school. I think I've gone to school long enough to know what to bring on the first day," she said with a laugh while her mother stared at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you to get you all settled?"

"Didn't Dad do that last month when he was here during that week that we were packing up New York?"

"Right, right," Alyssa said nodding her head. "Well if you're sure you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Hailey said with a smile. "But if you don't leave now these kids are going to think I have separation issues," she said, gesturing behind her to her peers who were staring at the new girl talking to her Mom.

"Okay, point taken. Have a good first day. I'll see you at three."

"Bye Mom," Hailey said with a laugh, closing the passenger door and turning to face her new school. She noticed how all eyes were suddenly off her once she had turned around and she couldn't help but shake her head.

"Deep breath," she whispered to herself. "And go."

With as much confidence as she could muster, Hailey walked her way up the stone steps and through the front doors of the high school. She saw a sign up ahead that showed her exactly where the office was and she exhaled a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to awkwardly ask someone for directions.

"Good morning dear," the woman behind the desk said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"Hi I just transferred here and I was wondering if you have a map of the campus so I can find my classes without any trouble. I already have my schedule and locker information and everything else," Hailey said, holding said papers up for the secretary to see.

"Of course I do," she said enthusiastically opening one of her desk drawers and searching through the files. "Hm, I know I have them here somewhere. Just a moment."

"Take your time," Hailey said with a smile, turning her back to the counter separating her and the secretary. Through the open door she watched the others make their way to their lockers. Most if not all of them glanced at her in the office and she heard whispers but she wasn't sure if they were really about her. It could be anything.

"Aha! Here we are!" the secretary said, holding a map up and making her way to the counter. "Now my name is Mrs. Slauson and if you have any questions I'm always here."

"I'm Hailey Miner," Hailey said, graciously taking the map. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Slauson."

"You're very welcome. Have a good first day."

"Thanks," Hailey said, giving one last smile before turning to re-enter the hallway. She looked at her schedule and saw that she had Physics first thing. She read the room number and then looked at the map to find her way to the classroom. As she read the map she started walking through the hall. Just as she was about to glance up to see what room she was near someone walked right into her side and all of the papers she was holding spilled to the ground as she lost her balance.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," came a light female voice as Hailey looked to her right to see said person. She was crouching down, starting to pick up Hailey's papers. Her dark hair fell down her back in soft curls and she wore a golden pendant around her neck.

"It's alright," Hailey said. "I should have been paying more attention," she admitted as she picked up the rest of the papers.

"I'm Allison," the girl said, handing Hailey her papers with a smile. Hailey smiled back at her and that's when she noticed the boys standing behind Allison. The one right behind her had a hint of a smile on his face, tan skin, and dark hair. The other stood next to him and had short hair and a goofy look on his face as he stared at Hailey.

"Thanks. I'm Hailey."

"You're new here," the dark haired boy said.

"Yeah, my family just moved here last week from New York," Hailey said, nodding her head. The boy let out a low whistle.

"Whoa, long way," he said. "I'm Scott."

"My boyfriend," Allison said with a smile, looking at Scott.

"And I-I'm… I," the other boy stuttered and Hailey stifled a laugh.

"This is Stiles, my best friend," Scott said, nudging Stiles in the side with his elbow. "Though I'm highly starting to re-consider that."

"Wow, way to throw me under the bus dude!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and staring at Scott.

"That's an interesting name," Hailey said. "Stiles."

"It's not his real name," Scott said with a wink.

"Shut up," Stile said through his teeth, eyes wide.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but I should get to class."

"What do you have?" Allison asked, cocking her head to the side and adjusting the strap of her backpack.

"Physics," Hailey said with a disgusted face.

"Us too!" Allison said excitedly. "Come on."

Hailey smiled as she followed Allison to the classroom, Scott and Stiles behind them. So far she really liked these people and kept her fingers crossed that they might be her first friends in Beacon Hills. They entered the classroom and Hailey saw that instead of desks they would sit at lab tables in partners of two. She saw a red headed girl look up when she heard the door open and stare at Allison.

Allison flinched beside her and she heard Scott's breathing become ragged. That's when Hailey noticed that the boy next to the red haired girl had his eyes on Scott's. There was something off about it all.

"Come on, let's be partners," Allison said, leading the way to an empty table. She set her books down and stared straight ahead. Hailey looked back up and saw that the red haired girl had done the same. Scott and Stiles sat at the table behind them and Hailey turned to Allison.

"What was that all about?" she asked in a hushed tone as other students came in.

"That girl, her name's Lydia," Allison said, looking at Hailey with some sadness in her eyes. "When I moved here last year, she was my first friend and even became my best friend. The boy is Jackson, her boyfriend."

"Did he do something to you?" Hailey asked, glancing back at the table where Lydia and Jackson sat.

"No," Allison said with some hesitation, looking back to Scott. "We just don't speak anymore…"

"Oh," Hailey said, looking back to Scott and Stiles. Scott quickly looked away and Stiles was too preoccupied with his pen to know what was going on.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. As the teacher explained that the people they were sitting with would be their partners for the whole year, Hailey glanced around at all of her classmates. Her gaze turned to the window and saw someone leaning against a tree facing the school.

Her eyes focused and saw that it was a guy, he couldn't have been much older than her and he was dressed in black. He was staring directly at the classroom they were in, his arms crossed against his chest. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was and her heart skipped a beat. That's when he looked right at her, his gaze cold and she jumped in her seat.

"Are you alright?" Allison whispered and Hailey looked at her, catching her breath.

"I'm fine. There was just, someone outside and he looked right at me when I wasn't expecting it," she said, looking towards the window again.

"I don't see anyone," Allison said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Hailey said, her eyes scanning along the rest of the windows. "Neither do I."

"Ladies, unless there is a raging fire outside that you'd like to tell us about eyes front please," their teacher said and Hailey ducked her head.

"Sorry," she and Allison said in unison.

"So how's your first day going so far?" Scott asked, setting his lunch try down across from Allison. Hailey looked up from her food and watched Stiles file suit.

"Pretty well. I'm so glad Allison and I bumped into each other," she said, turning to smile at Allison who exchanged the gesture. "There was something kind of weird, though."

"What was that?" Stiles asked, taking a bite of his burger. Out of the corner of her eye Hailey saw Scott and Allison share a look and she frowned slightly.

"This morning in Physics, I was looking around. Standing outside I saw a guy dressed all in black and he was staring at our classroom. Then all of a sudden he was staring directly at me. When I looked back like, two seconds later, he was gone," she said, looking between the three who all not so subtly looked at each other.

"Maybe you were seeing something," Scott said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Stiles added.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Hailey said, pushing her food around with her fork.

"So is it safe to say your first day at Beacon Hills High was a success?" Allison asked, closing her locker and walking over to Hailey's with her.

"Absolutely," Hailey said with a smile.

"Are you busy now or do you have to get home?"

"Well my Mom said she'd meet me here at three but I don't think she has any plans. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to come to the Lacrosse game with me," Allison said as Hailey grabbed the books she'd need for homework. "Well really it's just a scrimmage since it's the start of the season but Scott and Stiles are both on the team."

"I'll have to check with my Mom."

"Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Allison said, closing Hailey's locker and heading towards the door. "Make sure she knows that if you come I won't have to sit all by myself since Lydia and I aren't friends anymore."

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Hailey said, spotting her Mom's car and leading Allison to it.

"Hi honey," Alyssa said, stepping out of the car and smiling at her daughter. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Allison Argent," Allison said, walking over to Hailey's mother and shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Miner."

"Likewise," Alyssa said, smiling at Allison.

"Mom I was wondering if it was alright if I could stay here with Allison to watch the Lacrosse scrimmage," Hailey said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Oh um, I suppose so," Alyssa said, shrugging her shoulders. "What time should I pick you up?"

"I can bring her home," Allison said quickly. "These games are unpredictable as far as time goes."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Allison," Alyssa said. "Do you want me to take your backpack home, Hailey?"

"Sure, thanks Mom," Hailey said, dropping her bag in the back seat. "You know, maybe it's time to rethink that whole buying-Hailey-a-car thing."

"I'll talk to your father," Alyssa said with a laugh, opening the driver's side door. "Have fun."

"Bye," Hailey and Allison said at the same time, waving goodbye.

"So this is Lacrosse," Hailey said, watching Scott run down the field, cradling the ball in his net.

"Yupp," Allison said.

"Huh," Hailey said, clapping her hands together. "Interesting."

"Not a lot of Lacrosse in New York?" Allison asked with a laugh.

"It definitely wasn't one of the more popular sports. Football was the thing at my old school, as it is with most other schools."

"Naturally," Allison said with a smile. "Oh come on!"

"What? What did I miss?" Hailey asked, looking between the field and Allison.

"Scott was about to score when a guy from the other team practically knocked him down and stole the ball. He should have gotten a penalty."

"Alright then," Hailey said with a laugh, scanning the field.

Her eyes widened when at the far corner at the edge of the woods she saw him again. It was the same guy from that morning. His eyes were scanning the field before finally locking on his target. Hailey followed his line of sight and settled on Jackson. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at the guy.

"Allison who is that guy?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained on him so this time he wouldn't disappear.

"Where?" Allison asked.

"There in the far corner," Hailey said, pointing at him. Her eyes shifted ever so slightly when she heard Allison move beside her.

"Hailey there's no one there," Allison said slowly.

"What?" Hailey asked, blinking. She looked and he was gone. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Allison asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, I saw him," Hailey said with a sigh. "He was dressed all in black and he was watching Jackson for some reason. I'm telling you Allison he was there. It was the same guy from this morning."

Allison hesitated and Hailey noticed she looked uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Allison?"

"No it's just, that was Derek. Derek Hale."

"How do you know who he is? You didn't see him," Hailey said and saw Allison wring her fingers together.

"Derek has a sort of… tendency… to just stand around far away from crowds and watch things. He's nothing special," she said quickly. "Just ignore him."

"I don't know if I can," Hailey said and Allison sort of twitched.

"Trust me. He's nothing you want to bother yourself with. Trouble tends to follow Derek," she said, her voice turning cold as she touched her pendant.

"Okay," Hailey said, trying her best to sound defeated. On the inside, she was intrigued if anything else. Somehow, someway, she was going to cross paths with Derek Hale whether Allison liked it or not.

* * *

**AU: So there it is! My first ever story on FF... so... review?**

**~Steph**


	2. Black Camaro

The Saturday after her first full week at Beacon Hills High, Hailey borrowed her Mom's car to drive to Allison's house so they could work on their first lab assignment of the year for Physics. She was slightly upset with herself because the whole rest of the week she had not seen that Derek guy lingering around the school again. So either she was just seeing things as her friends suggested or he was just better at concealing himself. She shook thoughts of him out of her head as she pulled into the driveway. Leaning forward in the driver's seat she stared up at Allison's house through the windshield.

"Whoa," she said to herself, looking up at the beautiful brick house. The front door opened and Allison walked out with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you didn't get lost," she said, opening up the back door to grab Hailey's bag for her.

"It wasn't as terrible as I thought navigating the streets. Thanks," she said, taking her bag from Allison. "Your house is gorgeous."

"Thank you," Allison said. "Come on in."

Hailey stepped into the house and was amazed at the high ceilings. She took in her surroundings and in the kitchen could see a man whom she assumed to be Allison's father.

"Dad, this is Hailey," Allison said, introducing the two.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name," Chris Argent said, shaking Hailey's hand.

"Likewise," Hailey said with a smile.

"Allison, I'm heading out for a bit. Good luck on your assignment," he said, touching Allison's shoulder as he headed to the door.

He leaned in; making it look like he was giving her a kiss on the cheek but Hailey could hear him whisper something though she couldn't quite make it out. Allison turned to make eye contact and nodded her head as he closed the door behind himself.

"Alright, you ready?" Allison asked.

"Better to just get it over with," Hailey said with a laugh, following Allison up the stairs to her room. Hailey walked in and looked around quickly. Something in the corner of the room caught her eye. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh that?" Allison asked with a somewhat shaky laugh. "That's just my bow and arrow."

"For what? Shooting bears?"

"I just like archery," Allison said, opening her book, trying to turn the attention to their assignment.

"That's some pretty fancy equipment for someone who just likes archery," Hailey said, reaching out to touch it.

"Don't!" Allison shouted, reaching over to move Hailey's hand away. Hailey stepped back and stared at her. "Sorry it's just… it's really dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sorry," Hailey said, moving over to the bed and emptying her bag out. She looked up and saw a picture frame on Allison's bedside table. It was of Allison, her father, and another woman. "Is this your Mom?" she asked softly, having learned of Mrs. Argent's tragic suicide.

"Yeah," Allison said quietly, looking over to the picture, the corner of her lips turning up into a half smile.

"I'm sorry, Allison. I can't believe you and Stiles both lost your mothers," she said, shaking her head and taking a seat on the bed.

"Neither can I. But Stiles' Mom lost her life due to health. My mother's life was taken from her," Allison said, her voice turning cold.

"I thought she killed herself?" Hailey asked slowly, looking up at Allison.

"Yeah…" Allison said, shaking her head. "But um, someone must have led her to that… I mean, I don't believe her letter saying she suffered from depression."

Hailey furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her book. Allison was making it seem like her mother's death wasn't her own choice and she was making it sound like she knew the reason why. But Hailey didn't want to press the issue. She didn't want to make her friend turn against her because of some stupid questions.

"I see," Hailey said, attempting to end the conversation. "If you ever need to talk about her when you miss her or something I'm here for you."

"Thanks Hails," Allison said with a smile. "We should start working now."

After struggling over their Physics assignment and discussing some other homework they had, Hailey decided she should get home because it was nearing dinnertime. When she was leaving Allison's house the sun was almost down and a light fog was rolling in. She drove home carefully since she still wasn't too familiar with the streets. Halfway home she drove through a heavily wooded area. Up ahead her lights shone on a person running quickly across the road. She squinted her eyes to see if there was anyone else in case she had to slow down but didn't see anything.

Suddenly she slammed on her brakes when something or someone darted out in front of her. Her heart was beating so fast that she was having trouble catching her breath. She looked up to see none other than Derek Hale himself standing mere inches away from the hood of the car. He took one look at her and for a moment it looked as if he could kill her. But then, his look changed to one of… intrigue? Hailey couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could even blink he was turning and running back into the woods. Hailey gulped and tried to even out her breathing as she looked towards where Derek just ran. It was the same direction the other person had been running.

When she could finally breathe normally again, Hailey continued on her way home, her eyes wide so that wouldn't happen again. Her brain went crazy trying to piece together what just happened. First of all, why was Derek running through the woods? Second, who was the person he seemed to be chasing? And third, how did she not hit him? It was so close that she was sure he would have been lying on the ground with a broken bone of some kind but he was just standing there. None of it made sense.

As soon as she walked in the house her parents could tell that something wasn't right. Her father came out of the kitchen where he had been helping her mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey are you alright?" he asked, leaning down to look in her eyes. "You're shaking."

"What?" Hailey asked, looking up at her father, then into the kitchen at her mother. "No I'm fine. I'm okay."

"Did something happen on your drive home?" he asked and Hailey shook her head. She decided as she was getting out of the car her parents didn't need to know about how she nearly almost killed Derek Hale.

"No, it's just… kind of creepy with all the fog," she said, trying to act normal.

"She's not kidding," Aaron said, joining the rest of his family in the entryway. "I was outside kicking my soccer ball and the fog got so bad I couldn't even see my goal anymore!"

"I guess that's just something else we'll have to get used to living out here," Alyssa said, putting her arm around her son's shoulders. "Hailey why don't you go upstairs and wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

"Good idea, maybe washing my face will calm my nerves," Hailey said, sliding her shoes off and bringing her bag up the stairs to her room. She dropped it next to her bed and sat down, running her fingers through her hair.

After taking a moment to completely calm down she made her way to the bathroom. As she splashed the cool water on her face she heard an engine revving outside. She walked down the hallway to the front of the house and looked out the window. The lights on the car parked across the street were so bright that she could tell it was a black Camaro. It lingered for a moment and Hailey waited to see if anyone entered or exited the car but after a minute nothing had happened. The engine revved again and the car sped away.

"That was weird," she said as she made her way down the stairs.

"What was?" Jason asked as she helped Aaron finish setting the table.

"Didn't you guys hear that car engine just a minute ago?" she asked, looking up at her parents.

"No," Jason said, exchanging a look with Alyssa.

"What is going on?" Hailey asked quietly.

"What do you mean honey?" Alyssa asked, concern in her voice.

"It's… nothing. I guess I'm just still adjusting and everything," she said, shaking her head. As she sat down to dinner she knew she needed to talk to one of her new friends. Not Allison, not after what she said at the Lacrosse game. And Scott seemed to act the weirdest when she mentioned seeing Derek that first time at lunch. Stiles. She'd go talk to Stiles.

After they ate Hailey quickly rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed the notebook where she had written down Allison, Scott, and Stiles' information. Pulling out her phone she dialed Stiles' number.

"_Yo_," he said when he picked up.

"Hey Stiles."

"_Hailey, what's up girl?_" he asked and she tried not to laugh.

"I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you about something for a bit," she said, keeping her fingers crossed hoping it would be okay.

"_Yeah sure. You've got my address right_?"

"Yeah I found it," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'll be over soon."

"_Alright. See ya_," he said, hanging up. Hailey raced down the stairs, shoving her phone in her pocket. Her parents were sitting the living room waiting for Aaron to pick out a movie.

"Hey guys?" she asked and they both looked up at her.

"You need the car," her father said, noticing the overly predictable smile on her face.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"It's a Saturday night and your first weekend in a new place with friends," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You can take my car. My keys are on the table in the hallway.

"Thanks Dad!" Hailey called over her shoulder as she grabbed the keys. "I shouldn't be too long."

As she pulled up in front of Stiles' house she noticed his father's Sherriff's car wasn't there. However, there was a black Camaro. Her heart started to race as she pulled up next to it, wondering if it was the same car she had seen just hours earlier. She slowly got out of the car and walked up onto Stiles' porch. Before she could even ring the bell the door swung open. On the other side stood Stiles and Derek.

"Hailey," Stiles said, a hint of nerves in his voice. "That was quick."

"Sorry I didn't know you had anyone over," she said, her eyes turning to Derek and for the first time she was really able to take in his features. He had a strong jaw and his eyes were pale green.

"It's alright," Derek said, and her heart raced even more at the sound of his voice. "I was just leaving. Stiles."

"Right, yeah," Stiles said, turning to look at Derek. "I'll let him know."

Hailey stepped to the side so Derek could get out. When he was parallel to her he stopped for a moment. Hailey wanted to turn her head to look at him but felt almost afraid to. She heard him take a deep breath before walking down the steps to his car. Once he was off the porch she turned to watch him get in his car. His engine revved loudly and her eyes widened. It was Derek who had been parked outside her house.

"So," Stiles said once Derek's car was out of sight. "You want to come in or…?"

"Yeah, sorry," Hailey said, shaking her head and walking into the Stilinski house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, leading her up to his room. Once inside he sat in his desk chair and turned to face his bed where Hailey sat. She placed her hands in her lap and looked down as she played with her claddagh ring.

"Him," she said softly, looking up at Stiles.

"Him? Who him?" Stiles asked and Hailey gave him a small smile. "Derek?"

"Yeah," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Derek Hale?" he asked again, leaning forward in his chair and she just nodded her head. He sighed and raised his hands up behind his head, locking his fingers together.

"Look, I just… I need some answers. Allison got all weird about it the other day when I had seen him at the Lacrosse game and I figured she wouldn't be too happy about me talking about him."

"You saw Derek at the Lacrosse game?" he asked. "Was he the guy you saw outside the Physics classroom?"

"Yeah. And today on my way home from Allison's house I was driving through a wooded area as the fog was slowly starting to roll in. I saw someone run across the road and then next thing I know I'm slamming on my brakes because a second person followed. When I looked up it was Derek," she said. Stiles stayed silent as she spoke. "Then at home I heard a car engine revving and when I looked outside there was a black Camaro parked outside for a few minutes and I found it weird. Then I get here and Derek is here and he drives a black Camaro and when his engine revved it sounded exactly the same. It's just really weird to me that he keeps showing up."

"Could you tell who the first person was who ran across the road in the woods?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled together in curiosity.

"No. I think it was a guy though," she said and Stiles' eyes widened.

"What did Allison say when you saw him at the Lacrosse game?"

"She said that I shouldn't bother with him because trouble seems to follow him. But then I see him here with you and it almost seemed like you two are friends. So I don't know what to believe," she said, her voice catching in her throat, almost on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he said, jumping up to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she took deep breaths.

"Like I said it's just weird that he keeps showing up. And then he's outside my house, what was that all about?"

"Here's the thing with Derek," Stiles said, waving his hand. "He, Scott, and I work together on stuff periodically."

"What kind of stuff?" Hailey interrupted.

"Uh, j-just… stuff… nothing, uh, interesting," he said and Hailey could tell he was lying but she wasn't going to press it.

"So what's Allison's problem with him?"

"I think… I think that's something you need to let Allison tell you herself. When she's ready," he said. "There's just past stuff between them and it's all… complicated."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head.

"But really, unless you have to, try not to worry about Derek."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked and he hesitated.

"Stiles!" a voice called up the stairs making them both jump. "I'm home!"

"I'm up here, Dad!" Stiles called back. He looked at Hailey with a sympathetic look on her face and went back over to his desk.

"Please tell me you want pizza for dinner," Sherriff Stilinski said, walking into his son's room. He looked over to the bed and saw Hailey then looked back at his son, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad this is Hailey Miner," Stiles said, scratching his head and gesturing towards Hailey.

"So you're Alyssa's daughter," Sherriff Stilinski said, walking over and shaking her hand.

"You know my Mom?" she asked.

"I met her the other night at the hospital. Melissa, Scott's Mom, introduced me to her. I'll be seeing her frequently if things keep going the way they are," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Another one?" Stiles asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes and no, I'm not telling you who it was or how."

"Oh come on, you know I'm just going to find out anyway."

"I'm sorry, another what?" Hailey asked, looking between the father and son.

"Another murder," Stiles asked and Sherriff Stilinski smacked the back of his head.

"Which is supposed to be kept confidential until released to the public. But when you have a loud mouthed snoop of a son like I do that never seems to happen," he said causing Hailey to laugh.

"Well I hope you can figure out what's been happening," Hailey said, standing up. "I should get going."

"Don't leave on my account," the Sherriff said. "Do you want some pizza?"

"I'd love to stay but I already ate dinner. Maybe some other time," she said with a smile. She turned to Stiles and gave him a hug. "Thanks Stiles. I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah no problem. Uh, I'll come down with you, see you out," he said. Hailey headed down the stairs as Stiles followed her. She heard him stop walking and his father say something. "I need to tell you something later," he whispered and that peaked Hailey's interest.

She acted like she didn't hear anything and continued down the stairs as Stiles ran down behind her. Before she could get to the door he stepped around her and opened it for her. She walked outside and started to head down the stairs.

"Wait up a sec," Stiles said and she turned to look at him. He stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "If you want, I can ask Derek to back off for you if he's creeping you out."

"No," she said automatically. It was the last thing she wanted. "He's not creeping me out. I promise. As I said I was just curious as to how and why he was showing up everywhere. But, if you could ask him what he was doing in front of my house I'd appreciate it," she said with a smile.

"Alright, will do," he said, placing his hands on the rail of the porch and looking to the road.

"I should get going now," she said, gesturing to her car.

"Yeah, yeah, drive safe."

"See ya," she said, continuing down the steps and walking to her car.

It wasn't until she started the car that Stiles went inside. As she drove home she kept replaying Derek's voice in her head. His voice had a hint of mystery in it and his eyes… Hailey had never seen eyes that color before. And when he stopped right next to her she could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. She had two choices. She could either listen to Allison and Stiles and ignore Derek. Or, she could ignore Allison and Stiles and find out more. And at this point she was leaning more towards the second option.

**AU: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! That means a lot to me especially with this being my first story on here! I'm glad you like it! Let me know what you think of this one! :)**

**~Steph 3**


	3. The Attack

**Ask and you shall receive ;)**

* * *

Thoughts of Derek Hale and his mystique clouded Hailey's mind over the next couple of days. She still wondered why he had been outside of her house on Saturday. Monday at school once she saw Stiles she asked if he asked Derek for her and he said he hadn't seen him yet. And it's what he said Tuesday and Wednesday as well.

Wednesday afternoon she sat in her room, studying for her first math quiz of the year. Her pre-calculus book was propped open on her desk as she did practice equations in her notebook. A knock at her door interrupted her process.

"Come in," she said, gladly setting down the pencil for at least a few minutes.

"Hi honey," Alyssa said, walking into her daughter's room. "Am I interrupting?"

"Just some pre-calc. What's up?"

"Your father just called. He has to stay at the office late and he doesn't know how long he'll be and I have to leave for work in a few minutes. So you need to make dinner for you and your brother and if it's not asking too much he was wondering if you could help him practice his soccer."

"Okay no problem, I need a break anyway," Hailey said, gladly closing her book and standing up.

"We owe you," Alyssa said, kissing her daughter's cheek and heading towards the stairs. Hailey followed her down and closed the door behind her. Aaron looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Hey squirt," she said, mussing up his hair and sitting next to him. "Since it's early do you want to work on those soccer skills of yours before dinner?"

"That would be awesome!" he said, shutting the television off and running to the backdoor. Hailey laughed and followed him. He grabbed his soccer ball and jumped from the top of the porch steps to the ground.

"So what are you practicing today?" she asked, fixing her shoelaces.

"Goalie," he said, grabbing his gloves from the shed as well as the collapsible goal.

"I hope you can handle this," Hailey said, dribbling the ball back and forth with her feet.

"Please," Aaron said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

Hailey set the ball down and took a few steps back. She fixed her gaze on a spot to Aaron's right and ran forward to kick the ball. Without hesitating Aaron jumped to the right and hit the ball away.

"Awwww!" Hailey cried, running over to the ball and bringing it back to her starting position.

"You ain't getting it past me Hails!" he said with a laugh, bouncing left and right.

"Don't say ain't," she scolded with a serious look on her face.

"Sorry," he groaned, rolling his eyes once again.

"Alright, get ready," she said, rubbing her hands together before dashing forward and punting the ball high over Aaron's head. It was so high that it went over the fence into their neighbor's yard. "Oops…"

"I'll get it!" Aaron cried after he had already started to run up front to get to their neighbor's front door.

Hailey walked across the yard to stand in the strip of land separating their house from the neighbor's. While she waited she checked her phone in her pocket. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Got it!" Aaron said, holding the ball up with a triumphant smile on his face.

Hailey smiled and held her arms up to catch it. As it was in the air something behind Aaron caught her eye. Two bright blue lights were glowing through the leaves of a bush across the street. They looked like eyes. Hailey was so distracted that the ball whizzed right by her head, almost hitting her.

"Earth to Hailey," Aaron said, snapping his fingers. Hailey's attention stayed on the electric blue and saw the bush move. All of a sudden whatever belonged to the eyes jumped out of the bush in a high arc directly towards Aaron.

"Aaron!" she screamed, panic setting in. Her arms lunged forward but her legs felt like they were glued to the ground.

Everything seemed like slow motion. Hailey watched helplessly as Aaron's eyes widened with fear and he twisted around to see what had his sister so scared. His mouth widened in a scream that sounded muffled in Hailey's ears. Just as the creature, it looked like some sort of deformed animal, was about to land on top of Aaron, something jumped out from in front of the Miner's house and crashed into the creature.

The two figures rolled around in the grass and Hailey could tell the second one looked human. She waited until they were fighting in the middle of the street before running over to Aaron and wrapping her arms around him tightly. His fingers clutched onto her shirt as tears fell from both of their faces.

"Come on," Hailey said quietly, pulling Aaron along with her towards the house. "Let's get inside. Come on."

They stumbled into the house and Hailey slammed the back door shut, locking it as fast as possible. Aaron rushed to the living room and climbed onto one of the couches to look out the window.

"Hailey, they're still fighting," he said, his voice shaking. Hailey kneeled next to him on the couch and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to look at her, fear in his eyes.

"I don't know buddy," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and holding him close.

He didn't protest and seemed to melt into her side. They were silent as they watched. The human figure was thrown into the air and landed flat on his back in the middle of the road. They were too far away for Hailey to see who it was.

"Look!" Aaron said, leaning forward and pointing down the opposite end of the street.

Hailey looked to see a car speeding down the street right towards the two figures. Whoever was driving honked the horn causing the creature to look up. It looked back towards the person then quickly followed after the car. They watched as the car and creature disappeared out of sight.

"Hailey, that guy's not moving," Aaron said quietly. "Should we help him?"

"I don't know…" she said, biting her lip.

"He saved my life," he said, looking up at her with those big brown eyes of his.

"Alright, but you stay close, alright?" she said, putting her hands on his cheeks. He nodded his head and she kissed his forehead. "Let's go."

Slowly, Hailey opened the door and Aaron walked out behind her. He slipped his hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. Together they walked out into the street over to the person. At first Hailey thought him to be dead but saw that he was writhing in pain. Once they got close Hailey let out a gasp.

"Oh my God, Derek," she said, kneeling down next to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, grasping his side.

"You know him?" Aaron asked, looking down at the man who had saved his life.

"Sort of," she said. "Derek? Derek, it's Hailey, I was the one who showed up at Stiles' house the other day."

"Mm," he moaned, his face contorting in pain, his right leg sliding up to bend at an angle.

"Oh, you're bleeding," she said, her hands hovering over his side where there was a big gash.

"It will heal," he said slowly, his teeth gritting together. He looked up at her and Hailey swore his eyes flashed red for a second.

"You need to go to the hospital, dude," Aaron said causing Derek to turn to him.

"No," he said sternly.

"Derek, you're losing a lot of blood," Hailey said with desperation in her voice.

"It will heal," he repeated.

"Not without the help of a doctor," she said. She reached to her pocket to pull out her cellphone but Derek reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"No," he said again, anger in his voice. "Do not call anyone."

"But Derek," she said and he closed his eyes, exasperated.

"Just, give me a minute," he said with a sigh.

"Fine but we have to get you out of the road before someone hits you," she said, standing up. He let out a huff and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. He pushed up from the ground with his hands and Hailey and Aaron grabbed his elbows, helping him up the rest of the way.

"Do you need help walking?" she asked, ready to act as a crutch if need be.

"I can handle it," he said, holding tightly to his side. Aaron led the way back to the house while Hailey hovered next to Derek in case he stumbled.

Once in the house Hailey led him to the couch where he collapsed. He lifted up his shirt and Hailey's eyes widened when she realized the gash was smaller than it had been just moments ago. Aaron came into the room holding a bowl of water and a washcloth.

"Whoa," he said when he saw how the size of Derek's wound had changed. Derek looked up first at Aaron, then at Hailey.

"I told you it would heal."

"But… how? That's not possible," she said, slowly sinking down into the chair across from Derek.

"I won't be needing that," Derek said, nodding towards the bowl of water Aaron had set on the coffee table.

Hailey watched in amazement as the wound continued to shrink. She noticed that the blood that had been oozing out was slowly being sucked back into Derek's body. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes tightly. _This is all just a dream. I fell asleep while studying_, she thought. She opened her eyes to see Derek still sitting across from her, this time his wound completely closed up, no traces of blood except what was on his hands and shirt.

"I don't understand," she said, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. "What was that thing? How did you know it was here? Why was it going after Aaron?"

"A mountain lion, I was driving by and saw it happening, and I don't know," he finished, confusion clear in his eyes as he looked over at Aaron.

"That was no mountain lion," Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

"Well it was," Derek said, closing out the issue and standing up. "I have to go."

"Tell me one more thing," Hailey said, standing up as well and following Derek to the door. He paused in the doorway, his hand on the knob and his back to Hailey. "How did your body heal like that? It's unnatural."

"Now that," he said, "I can't tell you."

Hailey watched as he walked down the front steps to the sidewalk. Moments before he could barely move and now he was walking perfectly fine over to his car. Aaron came up behind Hailey and stood next to her. She looked down at him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they both looked over as Derek opened his car door.

He turned to get inside, his left hand on the top of the door. Before he climbed in he looked back up at Hailey. She stared directly into his eyes before he ducked down and closed the door. The engine revved and sped down the street.

"That dude is awesome," Aaron said. Hailey let out a slight laugh before her face turned serious again.

"Come on, you deserve a nice big dinner," she said, turning their bodies and pushing Aaron through the front door, closing and locking it behind her.

After dinner, Hailey put the leftovers away for her parents and rinsed the dishes before loading them in the dishwasher. Aaron had run up to his room to finish his homework. When she was done downstairs she made her way up to Aaron's room. His door was propped open. She knocked and slowly pushed it open.

"Hey," he said, looking up from his science book.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, hovering in the doorway.

"Sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He stuck his pencil and worksheet in his book and set them on his bedside table. Hailey walked in and sat on the bed next to him.

"Listen, what happened tonight… the so-called mountain lion attacking you and Derek saving you… that has to stay between you, me, and Derek. Mom and Dad can't know. No one else can know," Hailey said, looking over at Aaron who had his brow furrowed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because then Mom and Dad will worry about you and be super protective and you don't want that, do you?" she asked, going with the angle she knew would work best.

"Definitely not," he said, shaking his head.

"Alright. So we're agreed then? No telling anyone?" she asked and Aaron nodded his head. "Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky, something Aaron used to do with her when he was younger when she caught him doing something that would get him in trouble.

"Promise," he said, linking his pinky with hers.

"Okay," she said, moving to stand up.

"Hailey?" he asked, his voice softer.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting back down and pulling her legs up onto the bed.

"What if that thing shows up again? Will Derek save me again?"

"I don't know buddy," she said with a sigh.

"I'm glad he was there today though."

"Me too."

"Do you really think he was just driving by?" he asked, asking what Hailey had been thinking.

"I don't think so."

"Then what was he doing out here? Does he live near here?"

"I don't know," Hailey answered truthfully. "But I bet I know who does."

"Who?" Aaron asked.

"I'll let you know after I talk to him," she said, standing up. As she was headed to the hallway they heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" their father called up the stairs.

"Hi Dad!" they shouted in unison. Hailey looked back at Aaron, raising an eyebrow and he nodded his head. He went back to his homework and Hailey headed downstairs.

"Hi Hailey," he said, kissing the top of her head as he set his briefcase down.

"How was work?" she asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Exhausting," he said, opening the fridge looking for something to eat.

"I made balsamic chicken, roasted potatoes, and asparagus. They're on the bottom shelf," she said, hopping onto the counter, kicking her legs against the cabinets under her.

"You're an angel," he sighed, grabbing the containers and bringing them over to the other counter. He pulled a plate off the rack over his head and started loading it up. After he put it in the microwave he grabbed a beer from the fridge, leaned against the counter, and popped it open.

"So did anything exciting happen tonight?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"No," Hailey said quickly.

"Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs finishing his homework," she said, jerking her head towards the stairway. Just then they heard Aaron's footsteps running down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, can you help me with this question?" he asked, setting his book on the counter next to Hailey.

"What's the subject?" Jason asked.

"Science," he said. Jason looked up at Hailey and grimaced.

"You want to take this one?"

"Science isn't my strong suit," Hailey said, jumping down from the counter. "I have to finish studying for my pre-calculus quiz anyway."

"Alright," Jason sighed, putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "What's the question?"

Hailey smiled as she turned to walk up the stairs. She grabbed her phone from her pocket as she made her way to her room. It was time to call Stiles again. She hit send on her phone and sat on her bed, waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Scott?" she asked, confusion in her voice. "Sorry, I thought I called Stiles."

"_You did. He's in the bathroom_."

"Oh well, I can wait for him, if you don't mind," she said, biting her lip.

"_Yeah, it's fine. Hey are you alright? You sound weird_," he said, concern in his voice.

"Um yeah, I'm good. I just have a question for him."

"_Anything I can help you with?_" he asked.

"Only if you know anything about Derek Hale," she said with a sigh, leaning back against her pillows.

"_I know a lot about Derek_," Scott said slowly. "_Did he do something to you?_"

"No! Not at all. He helped me actually. Well… my brother really."

"_Stiles is back, hold on_," he said.

"Okay," Hailey said, she listened closely and could just make out what they were saying even though it was muffled.

"_Who is it?_" Stiles asked.

"_Hailey_," Scott answered.

"_Oh, what does she want?_"

"_She has a question. About Derek_."

"_Another one?_" Stiles asked.

"_Another?_"

"_She came over here the other day to ask about him. Do you think he did something?_"

"_I don't think it was anything bad_," Scott said.

"_What do we do?_" Stiles asked and Hailey sat up, furrowing her eyebrow. She was so confused as to what was going on.

"_I think she'd find out sooner or later_," Scott said with a sigh.

"_Alright, tell her to come over_," Stiles said. Hailey sat up.

"_Hailey? You still there?_" Scott asked, his voice more clear now.

"Yeah, I'm here," she said, her heart beating with anticipation.

"_Can you come over to Stiles' house? We want to talk to you face to face_."

"Um, yeah, I can come," she said, sliding off her bed. "I'll be there soon."

"_Okay_. _Bye_," Scott said.

"Bye," Hailey said, hanging up. She dashed downstairs and slid into the kitchen. Her father was still helping Aaron with his homework while also attempting to eat between speaking.

"Hailey this is amazing," he said before shoving another bite in his mouth and Hailey laughed.

"Thanks Dad," she said. "Is it alright if I go over to Stiles' house for a bit? He needs help with his homework and it's too difficult to explain over the phone," she lied.

"Sure. Be careful driving in the dark and be home by ten thirty," he said, looking over at the clock.

"Will do. Thanks!" she said, turning back to the front of the house. She grabbed her Dad's keys from the hook and headed out to the car.

When she pulled up to Stiles' house she saw that his Dad was home. She climbed out of the car and made her way up onto the porch. This time she was actually able to ring the bell.

"Hailey," Sheriff Stilinski said with a smile. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Hailey said, walking into the house. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. You can go right on up. Scott and Stiles are in his room."

"Thank you," she said, smiling before making her way up the stairs. She walked over to Stiles' room and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his head as he held the door open for Hailey. She nodded her head at him and slid her coat down her arms.

"Hi Scott," she said, setting her coat on the extra chair next to Stiles' bed.

"Hi," he said, his right leg jumping up and down. Hailey didn't know if it was out of nerves or anticipation. She sat in Stiles' desk chair while he and Scott sat on the bed across from her.

"So..." Stiles said, looking from Scott to Hailey. "Scott said you have a question about Derek."

"Yeah, I do," she said, crossing her legs. "Well… before I ask it I guess I should tell you what happened."

Scott and Stiles both nodded their heads as Hailey recounted what happened to her and Aaron earlier that evening. When she got to the part about Derek's wound healing while he was on her couch they both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. When she finished it was silent for a moment.

"Okay," Scott said, taking a deep breath. "So, you want to know?"

"How his wound was able to heal. And how he could have known this thing was about to attack Aaron. And what exactly this thing was," she said, biting her lip.

"Hailey," Stiles said slowly, looking back at Scott who nodded his head. "What we're about to tell you is going to shock you. And you might not believe it. But you have to trust us and you cannot, ever, tell anyone else. Not even your brother even if he asks."

"Okay," Hailey said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Derek is… a werewolf," Stiles said, holding his breath as he waited for Hailey's reaction. Hailey's eyes widened and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Good one," she said when she calmed down. "What's really up?"

"Hailey," Scott said. "Stiles is telling the truth."

"Oh come on," she said, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. "Werewolves don't exist."

"Oh but they do," Stiles said, turning to Scott. "And we can show you."

"You can?" she asked.

"Well… Scott can," Stiles said, nodding towards their friend. Hailey looked to Scott.

"Just… don't freak out. Okay?" Scott asked and Hailey slowly nodded her head.

Hailey kept her eyes on Scott as he stretched his neck out, rolling his head. He opened his mouth and Hailey saw fangs that weren't there before. His eyes opened and they were glowing golden. When he lifted his hand Hailey saw his fingers take a different shape and his nails grew to look almost like claws. Her breathing started to quicken and she drew her legs up on the chair. Stiles noticed how uncomfortable she looked and went over to her. He squeezed her hand and knelt next to her.

"It's okay," he whispered. Hailey gulped and looked back at Scott. He was breathing heavily and his ears had elongated to a point and his face was fully transformed. He looked so menacing that if she hadn't seen him change before her eyes she never would have guessed it was him.

"Scott?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"It's me," he said, his voice deeper and rougher than before.

"Holy shit," Hailey whispered before her head rolled back against the chair and she lost all consciousness.

"Well," Stiles said, looking up at Scott. "That went well."

* * *

**AU: Finally! Some Derek/Hailey interaction! AND she knows about the werewolves! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and what will happen next!**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and rated! You guys are the best! Please keep them coming and let me know of any suggestions you may have!**

**~Steph xo**


	4. The Explanation

"Hailey?" came Stiles' voice. Hailey stirred and groaned, bringing her hand to her head. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. She looked up to see Scott and Stiles leaning over her.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up and feeling the plush of Stiles' bed underneath her.

"You kind of… Passed out," Scott said sheepishly.

"I did?" she asked and both boys nodded their heads.

"At least you didn't scream," Stiles said with a laugh, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Scream? Why would I… oh my God. That was all real?" she asked, her eyes widening as she turned to Scott. "You're really a… a…"

"Werewolf," Stiles said, finishing the sentence. Scott looked at Stiles and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am," Scott said, shrugging his shoulders. Hailey shifted backwards slightly and immediately regretted it when she saw the pained look on Scott's face.

"I'm sorry I did that," she said, slowly relaxing. "It's not every day a girl learns that one of her new friends is a… werewolf. God, I can't believe this is happening. This is actually real."

"I know that feeling," Stiles said.

"So, Derek's a werewolf too?" she asked and again both boys nodded their heads. "But you're not, right Stiles?"

"Right," he said.

"Are there more?"

"Well there's Derek's Uncle Peter. He's the Alpha," Scott said.

"The leader," Hailey said and Scott kind of hesitated.

"Well… kind of. Derek's an Alpha too. But that's another story."

"So what are you?"

"Scott's kind of a cross between a Beta and an Omega," Stiles said and Scott agreed. "A Beta is a follower of an Alpha and an Omega is the lone wolf. Something you don't want to be."

"Okay," Hailey said, nodding her head. "So there's Derek and his uncle, and then Scott. Anyone else?"

"Derek's Beta, Isaac. There were two others, Erica and Boyd but no one has seen them since they ran off," Stiles said.

"And then… then there's Jackson," Scott said.

"Jackson?" Hailey asked in amazement.

"He's new to it," Scott said, anger in his voice.

"When you told us about what happened earlier, you said the eyes you saw were electric blue, right?" Stiles asked and Hailey nodded her head.

"That was Jackson," Scott said with a sigh.

"Why would he want to attack my brother?" she asked, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I don't know," Scott said. "That's what we'll have to try to find out. We've all been trying to keep a close eye on Jackson ever since he turned. Before this there was something else different about him and he went on a killing spree but he was being controlled. This time he's not and there have been a few unexplained deaths. There's something deeper going on that we can't figure out."

"What was wrong with him before?" she asked and both boys hesitated. She looked from Scott to Stiles and back again.

"He was another kind of mythical creature," Stiles said. "And we don't really know how it happened."

"What kind of creature? I swear if you tell me vampires exist too I'm going to think I'm crazy."

"No, not a vampire," Scott said with a slight laugh.

"Though, admit it, that would be awesome!" Stiles said brightly and Scott glared at him. "Sorry."

"He was something called a Kanima. He was almost reptilian and he had a master who was controlling him to kill people. He secreted this venom that when he touched a person they would be paralyzed from the neck down for quite awhile," Scott explained and Hailey let out a deep breath.

"Whoa."

"Yeah," Scott said. "I know, it's a lot to take in."

"No kidding. Another thing I want to know is how Derek knew Jackson was about to attack Aaron. And why he was outside my house the other day. It's kind of creepy but I'm very thankful," she said.

"You know I can't think of anything to explain that," Scott said. "Derek just has a way of showing up. He's more experienced in the werewolf department though so he could have heard Jackson or his increased heartbeat or something."

"Makes sense," Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders and leaning back against the pillows. It was silent for a moment as she processed everything. "Wait! Does Allison know about all this? About you?"

"Oh she knows," Stiles said.

"Stiles," Scott said warningly.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Allison comes from a family of hunters," Scott said.

"I know," Hailey said. "But what does that have to do with werewolves?"

"Not, like, deer hunters," Stiles said. "Werewolf hunters."

"No," Hailey said, her eyes and mouth wide. "Well that explains the crossbow… But?"

"Her Dad knows about me too," Scott said. "It was really dangerous for us to be together for awhile but a lot of stuff happened a few months ago and now her family is helping us do something about Jackson. They're only allowed to kill one of us if we've killed a human."

"So you're trying to help them kill Jackson?" Hailey asked confused.

"No," Scott said. "Well… some of the people working with them want to but Mr. Argent understands he's just a kid and doesn't want to kill him unless absolutely necessary. We're trying to figure out what makes Jackson so powerful."

"Deaton's going to work himself to death trying to figure it out," Stiles said.

"Deaton?" Hailey asked, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Isn't that your boss' name?"

"Yeah, same guy," Scott said.

"Jesus, who else knows?"

"Scott's Mom," Stiles said. "And Lydia. I think that's it?"

"As far as we know," Scott said and again Hailey turned silent. She looked to the right at Stiles' bedside table to check the time on his alarm clock. She still had awhile until her curfew.

"Your Dad doesn't know?" Hailey asked, turning to Stiles. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"I haven't figured out how exactly to tell him. I know I need to though," Stiles said.

"Does any of this have to do with Allison's Mom's death?" Hailey asked, remembering what Allison had said the other day.

"Yeah," Scott said with a sigh. "Her Mom was trying to kill me and Derek saved me and in the process of fighting with Mrs. Argent he bit her. She decided she'd rather kill herself than become a werewolf."

"Oh my God," Hailey said, sadness overcoming her. "Does Allison know Derek is the one that bit her mother?"

"Yeah and she's not happy about it at all," Stiles said. "She's out to kill him."

"But it's not like he meant to bite her? Right?" Hailey asked, glancing from Stiles to Scott, her eyes wide.

"Right," Scott said, nodding his head. "He was just trying to save me and Mrs. Argent was a very powerful person."

"How does she feel about you working with Derek?"

"She was conflicted at first because she knows Derek and I have to work together to stop Jackson but I'm never around the two of them together. I'm surprised when you two saw him at the Lacrosse game that she didn't just get up and go after him, actually," Scott answered.

"Yeah plus the fact that Derek and Peter are the reason her aunt's dead too," Stiles added.

"Derek had nothing to do with that, Stiles," Scott said.

"Okay, how do you explain that?" Hailey asked, beginning to wonder if Allison was right and Derek was trouble.

"Peter killed Allison's Aunt Kate, but it wasn't something random. He had a reason," Scott said. "About seven years ago Kate and Derek were dating. Derek because he was in love, Kate because she knew Derek came from a family of werewolves and she wanted to kill them, against the code."

"Derek and his sister were at school when the house was burnt to the ground with the rest of their family in it," Stiles said and Hailey gasped. She could feel tears in her eyes. "Peter was the only survivor."

"There were kids in that house that weren't even like us," Scott said. "Derek's lost everything and everyone that was important to him, including his sister, Laura."

"Who Peter killed. It's why he's so dark and moody all the time," Stiles said.

"Oh my God," Hailey whispered, a tear slipping down her face. She felt so much sympathy for Derek.

"Hailey," Stiles said, reaching for her hand. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and turned to him. "Listen, I know you like Derek and want to get to know him. But the most important thing right now is for you to be safe. Being around Derek could be really dangerous. Like, life-threatening dangerous."

"I know but… it's the weirdest thing," she said, squeezing his hand. "I just… whenever I see Derek it's not like anything I've felt before. It's not like any other time I've liked someone. It sounds stupid but I can't explain it."

"I understand," Scott said. "It's how I am with Allison."

"Just… be careful. We haven't been friends long but I really care about you," Stiles said and she smiled.

"That goes for both of us," Scott said.

"The feeling's mutual," Hailey said, sitting up and hugging Stiles, then Scott. "Thank you, for telling me everything and letting me know. It really means a lot that you can trust me."

"No problem," Scott said. Hailey got off the bed and grabbed her things from the chair.

"I should really get going," she said, pulling her coat on. "What should I tell Aaron? When he asked me if Derek would be there to save him again if Jackson were to come back?"

"Tell him, that it's highly possible. But hopefully unnecessary," Scott said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And if anything were to happen and Derek doesn't magically appear you call me right away and I'll get there as fast as possible. I'll also call the others in case one of them is closer."

"Thank you," she said smiling again. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye," they said in unison. Hailey made her way downstairs and waved to Sheriff Stilinski from where he sat in the living room.

"Bye Sheriff," she said.

"Goodnight Hailey, drive safe," he said, smiling at her as she opened the door.

"I will," she said, smiling back and closing the door. She quickly made her way to the car and locked the doors once she was inside. Her heart hadn't stopped racing from the moment she had woken up from her little blackout.

"Holy shit," she said as she started the engine. Her eyes were on red alert the whole drive home. Now that she knew she was paranoid she'd see glowing eyes everywhere. This is not what she was expecting when she moved into Beacon Hills.

"Scott told me they told you," Allison whispered to Hailey as they looked through the bookshelves in the library during study hall the next day.

"Yeah," Hailey said, biting her lip as she searched for a book to help her with her history paper.

"Do you see what I mean now? About Derek?"

"Yes and no," Hailey said, turning to Allison and Allison's lips turned into a thin line. "Listen, I'm truly deeply sorry about what happened to your Mom. I really am."

"I know," Allison said, looking down at her feet.

"But did you ever think that Derek didn't mean it?" Hailey asked, causing Allison to look up at her, her eyes angry. "I'm sorry but… there are two sides to every story, Allison."

"It's not right, Hailey," she said, bitterness in her voice. "You're going to get hurt."

"Not if I'm careful," Hailey said.

"If not you then someone you care about."

"And that almost happened already, before I knew," Hailey said, she hadn't told Allison about what happened to Aaron. "Jackson almost attacked Aaron yesterday and Derek saved his life. If something were to happen again I know I can rely on Scott and I want to be able to rely on Derek again, too. And maybe eventually even this Isaac guy and Peter."

"Hailey, I'm sorry about Aaron and I'm glad he's okay but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I do," Hailey said. "But I don't have to agree with it and I'm sorry if you're mad at me for it."

Allison didn't speak to Hailey for the rest of the day. She wasn't really mad. She just didn't know what to say to her. At the end of the day, Hailey took as much time as possible at her locker. Her Mom had called saying she'd be late picking her up. She spent so much time at her locker that the hallways were empty. Hailey sighed and finally closed her locker door and jumped when she saw Derek standing next to her.

"Jesus Christ, Derek! You can't just sneak up on people like that," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Scott said you know now," he said, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head and Derek looked up at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Why?" he asked, his eyebrow turning up in curiosity.

"I never got to thank you for what you did yesterday. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done if…" she said, choking up at the thought of losing Aaron. Derek didn't say anything; he just nodded his head. Hailey looked up at him and wiped the corner of her eye where a tear had threatened to spill over.

"You can't like me, Hailey," he said bluntly. It caught Hailey off guard and she stepped back a little. "Nothing can happen between us."

"How do you know if I like you or not?"

"I can hear your heart beat," he said, pointing at her chest. "It beats faster every time you see me."

"That's why you looked directly at me that first day I saw you out the window," she said and he nodded his head. "You heard my heart skip a beat."

"Yes. Like I said, nothing can happen between us."

"And why not?" she asked defensively.

"Because," Derek said stepping forward, his face angry. "I can snap at any moment. It's not just the full moon that triggers the change; it's anything that gets my heart racing. Like fear."

"Or lust," Hailey said softly and Derek grabbed her shoulders and held her against the lockers.

"It's not safe," he said, his voice deep, almost a growl. Hailey's heart raced, this time out of fear and she could feel Derek's grip tighten. "I could injure you without meaning it."

"Scott seems to be able to stay with Allison just fine," Hailey said and she winced when Derek's eyes flashed red again.

"Scott and I are different. Allison is what keeps him grounded."

"So what keeps you grounded?"

"Anger," he said, letting go of her shoulders and stepping back. Hailey's shoulders hunched forward and she turned her head away.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked as he came down the hallway, a Lacrosse stick with a torn net in his hand.

"Nothing," Derek said, looking at Hailey once more before walking down the hallway and leaving. Stiles stood silently watching as the double doors closed behind Derek. When he turned to Hailey she was on the floor, her books by her side, and she was sobbing.

"Hailey," he said, dropping the stick and sliding over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she winced. He quickly pulled away. "What did he do?"

Hailey turned her head to look up at Stiles, tear stains on her cheeks. She reached her left hand up and pulled the shoulder of her shirt down and Stiles gasped. Bruises were already starting to form on Hailey's skin in the shape of Derek's fingers from the grip he held on her.

"Hailey," Stiles said again, this time a sigh. He wrapped his arm around her waist to avoid her shoulders and she let her head fall on his chest as she cried.

"Why won't he let me in?" she choked out.

"That's just how Derek is," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. "The last time he let someone in, he got hurt badly. He's not going to risk that again."

"But this time he has nothing to lose," Hailey said.

"Just don't push it. If this is what he does just talking to you, maybe it's better to stay away. It could be worse. He could lose it, Hailey. He could kiss you and end up clawing all down your arm or worse."

"I know," Hailey said. "But I think I know how he can change that."

"How?" Stiles asked and she sat up to look at him.

"He needs something else to keep him grounded. He can't rely on anger."

"And you think that something is you?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It could be me, it could be something else. But he'll never know if he doesn't at least try to change it."

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked, standing up. He held his hand out to help Hailey up then bent down to get her books.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll figure something out. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, just be careful," he said, turning back down the hallway to grab the Lacrosse stick.

"Stiles," Hailey said softly causing him to turn around. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said, smiling at her before making his way to the equipment room. Hailey smiled before turning back to leave the school. As she was walking down the steps her Mom pulled into the parking lot.

"Hi honey," Alyssa said as Hailey opened the passenger side door. "Are you alright? You look like you were crying."

"I'm fine, Mom," Hailey said, her voice steady.

"Okay," Alyssa said, turning the car around.

As Alyssa drove, Hailey rested her forehead against the window and watched as the trees bordering the school blurred. The car stopped at a stop sign and Hailey saw Derek standing at the edge of the tree line like he had been at the Lacrosse game. The car started moving again and she watched as Derek turned and started running into the woods.

Hailey grinned as her mother drove through the almost familiar streets. Derek had said nothing could happen between them. But that didn't mean he didn't want something to happen between them. This thing she felt for Derek, it wasn't just some high school crush. She was drawn to him; emotionally and physically. It's like she couldn't help it. Derek Hale was going to get a new friend, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**AU: So I tried to make Hailey sound as un-creepy as possible at the end there by saying she's drawn to Derek. I don't know, it's the best I could come up with. And I've decided to leave Erica and Boyd out and I'm not going anywhere near that group of Alphas that entered, no way, no how. So this is my concept. Sound good?**

**And sorry if that beginning was kind of redundant to the series but I needed to show Hailey learning and understanding and what not.**

**So what do you think of Hailey and Stiles' friendship? I figured they'd make great friends and Stiles needs a friend who's 100% human. Yeah there's Allison but I feel they're not very close. He needs another best friend so that's what I'm working on :)**

**I cannot believe the amount of followers already! 28? Thank you SO much! Thank you for everything, the follows, the favorites, and the reviews! I really appreciate it, a ton.**

**~Steph xo**


	5. Mountain Ash

**I'm SO sorry about the layout of the previous chapters. Turns out the scene breaks I was using when I typed this up weren't working once I save the documents on here and I didn't notice until I posted chapter 4. So hopefully it works this time since I switch POVs… I greatly apologize if it doesn't but it's easy to figure out when they switch! **

* * *

***Derek's POV***

After he left Stiles with Hailey in the school, Derek made his way out the double doors. He paused before going down the steps and listened. Hailey was crying. His hands clenched to fists and he huffed before walking down the steps and heading over to the border of trees that lined the parking lot.

He stood away from the entrance so he wasn't directly in line. Normally he would have just gone home but he felt compelled to stay. Like something was holding him there. After awhile he heard the doors open again. He looked up to see Hailey exit the school and get into a car. Following the tree line he kept parallel to the car as it left the school, stopping when it did at the stop sign.

He knew Hailey saw him when she looked out the window. His face stayed neutral, pretending that she couldn't see him. When the car started again he started running. He ran until he reached the house, still burnt and decrepit. Since the Argent's weren't after them anymore, for now, he and Peter were able to stay there. It was much better than an old broken down railway car.

"And where have you been?" Peter asked from the sitting room. "Out chasing cats again?"

"Shut up," Derek said through his teeth as he made to go upstairs.

"You can't keep disappearing like this Derek," Peter said, standing up and walking over to the entryway. Derek paused on the stairs and turned to look at him. "We can't figure out why Jackson's killing this time or what happened to Gerard with you out of the picture."

"I know that," Derek said, his nostrils flaring.

"Then tell me where you keep going."

"That's none of your business," Derek replied, going up a few more steps.

"If you want to protect her then she needs to be able to trust you. You need to let her in," Peter said, his voice abnormally soft. Once again Derek stopped and turned to his uncle, his eyes wide.

"I can't do that," he said, pursing his lips.

"And why not?"

"If I get close to her… I don't think I'll be able to stay away," he admitted, hanging his head.

"What's so wrong with that?" Peter asked, bringing a leg up onto the bottom step and resting his elbow on it as he leaned forward.

"I don't want something to happen where I'd end up hurting her. Or for something to happen that I'd lose her. I can't go through that again," he said with a sigh. With resignation he turned and sat on the steps to face his uncle, his head in his hands. "I can't explain it."

Peter climbed up to where Derek was and sat next to him, not looking at him. He sighed and clapped his hands together.

"If you have feelings for her, not like ones you had for Kate," he said and Derek growled at the mention. "But feelings that are like a pull, like you're magnetically connected to her, it can mean that the wolf instinct in you has found your mate."

"But she's human," Derek said, turning to look at his uncle and Peter shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Once you find your mate, you're either with them for life or alone for life depending on what you choose."

"Well it's a risk I'll have to take," Derek said, standing back up.

"I made the mistake of letting my mate go," Peter said and Derek looked down at his uncle who was looking down at his hands. Derek had never heard Peter talk about anything like this before. "Sometimes I still regret it. I don't want you to do the same because you're scared. She could help you, more than you think."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Derek compromised. "And her family. But I can't let her in. Not yet."

"I understand," Peter said, turning to Derek and nodding his head. Derek nodded in return and finally went upstairs to his makeshift bedroom.

Later that evening, once the darkness had settled in, Derek got in his car and drove to Hailey's house. A block away he set the car to neutral and just coasted until parking in front of her house. Stiles had mentioned that she knew he was there the other day because of his engine. Letting out a deep breath he looked up at the house.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed and looked back up at the house, surprised to see Hailey sitting in one of the upstairs windows. She was reading a book. Derek watched as she read, her head turning to look in her room.

Someone else joined her in the window. It was her brother. Derek focused in to see what they were talking about.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me when I finished my homework," Aaron said, sitting down facing his sister.

"Yeah," Hailey said, closing her book. "Remember when you asked me what would happen if that thing came back again?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head and shuddering.

"I talked to my friend Scott. He said hopefully that won't happen to you again and he's glad you're okay," she said and Aaron smiled. "But if it does happen again I can always call him and he has friends that can help."

"Even that Derek guy?" Aaron asked. Hailey sighed and Derek looked up at her.

"I don't know about him," Hailey said and Derek squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had hurt her.

"Why not?" Aaron asked and Hailey shook her head.

"I just… I don't know if we can count on him. Not yet at least," she said. Derek clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He started the car, causing the engine to rev and sped down the street.

**xXx**

When she heard the car rev Hailey looked out the window just in time to see Derek's car speeding down the street. She sat up straighter and placed her hand against the glass.

"Wasn't that him?" Aaron asked and Hailey turned back to him.

"Yeah… it was," she said slowly, sitting back down. "Maybe we can count on him. I'll let you know."

"Okay. And don't worry, I won't tell Mom and Dad like I promised."

"Thanks buddy," she whispered, smiling at Aaron as he left the room. Hailey picked up her phone and called Stiles.

"_Hello?_" he answered.

"Explain to me how if Derek says he basically doesn't want anything to do with me why he was just outside of my house once again," she said quickly.

"_That's a very good question_," Stiles said with a sigh. "_Are you sure it was him_?"

"I don't know any other car with an engine like that," she said, leaning back against the wall.

"_Fair enough_," Stiles said. "_Maybe… he's had a change of heart_."

"Or he's just a creep," Hailey said causing Stiles to laugh.

"_Well whatever it is I don't think it's anything serious._"

"I hope not," she said with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles."

"_Goodnight. Don't let the werewolves bite_."

"Goodnight, Stiles," she said with a laugh, shaking her head.

She hung up and tossed the phone across the room onto her bed. Taking a deep breath she looked out the window again. The street was peaceful with nothing and no one in sight. Closing the blinds she got up and joined her family for a little bit of normalcy.

**xXx**

At school the next day, everything was almost back to normal with Allison. Hailey noticed that Allison avoided conversation about anything supernatural, probably because she was sick of arguing with Hailey about Derek. Allison may have been the first friend Hailey made in Beacon Hills but right now, she wasn't the closest.

After school Stiles offered to drive Hailey home. She graciously climbed into his Jeep as Stiles started it up.

"Where to milady?" he asked causing Hailey to laugh. She was going to say home when an idea came to her and she stopped laughing.

"Could you… take me to Derek's house?" she asked and Stiles' mouth opened and closed a few times as he searched for the right words to say. "I don't want to go in or see him or anything. I just want to see it. We don't have to get close."

"Um… I guess that won't be a problem but if he's there and uses his super-wolf hearing and gets mad I'm blaming you," he said, holding his hands up defensively.

"How super is this super-wolf hearing?" she asked, slowly buckling her seatbelt.

"Very."

"So basically when he was sitting outside last night he was listening to my conversation with Aaron?" she asked as Stiles started driving.

"I'd say that's highly likely."

"Great," Hailey said with a sigh. "So I basically have zero privacy now that I know about this wolf thing?"

"Basically, yeah. But you have most of your privacy until one of them just appears in your room one day scaring the shit out of you," Stiles says, slamming a hand down on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, no," Hailey said, shaking her head.

Stiles just laughed slightly and was quiet as he made his way to the Hale house. Hailey looked out the window noticing that they were going through a highly wooded area and no other houses were in sight. The trees grew denser in proximity and she sat up straighter when she saw a form taking shape. Stiles parked the Jeep a good hundred feet or so away from the house.

"Well, there it is. The Hale house," he said, turning to look at Hailey.

"How does he live in that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I think it suits him. It matches his personality," Stiles said and Hailey rolled her eyes. "Well it's not like he's alone in there. Peter and Isaac live there too."

"That just makes it worse," she said, her eyes turning soft. She tried to picture what was probably a once beautiful house ablaze, the smell of smoke filling the air. She closed her eyes and could almost hear the screams of all the people that had been trapped inside and a tear slid down her face.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Stiles said softly when he noticed how the house was affecting her. She wiped the tear away and nodded her head.

When Stiles reached her street he slowed down causing Hailey to look up. Her eyes widened when she saw the Camaro sitting outside her house. Derek was leaning against the hood, his arms crossed. She looked over to Stiles who shrugged his shoulders before pulling up behind the Camaro. Hailey and Stiles got out of the Jeep and made their way over to Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked Stiles, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Hailey and I are friends Derek," Stiles said, crossing his arms as Hailey stood beside him looking up at Derek. "Which is more than you can say so you're the one who should be answering that question."

Derek let out a low growl and flinched towards Stiles. Stiles let out a screech and backed away quickly.

"Or not. That's fine too," he said with a shaky voice. "Goddamn it do you have to do that all the time?"

"Yes," Derek said through his clenched teeth. "Though… I'm glad you're here, Stiles."

"What?" Stiles asked, confusion in his voice.

"What do you want, Derek?" Hailey asked coldly. Sure she wanted to be in Derek's life but he did bruise her shoulders badly.

"I wanted to apologize. For yesterday," he said, lowering his head. Hailey kicked at a rock on the ground and looked up at him. "And I have something for you."

"You do?" she asked. He nodded his head and opened the trunk of his car. He pulled out a big black garbage bag full of something.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked, pointing at the bag. Derek glared at him and looked back at Hailey.

"I do want to protect your brother in case Jackson were to attack again… and the rest of your family… but I can't be here all the time to do that," he started.

"That's what Scott and Isaac are for," Stiles said and Derek glared at him again and his eyes flashed red. "Shutting up."

"And neither can they," Derek said to help emphasize his point. "We have other important stuff to deal with so to help us out a little bit I went to Deaton. Stiles, you need to spread this around the perimeter of the house."

"What is it?" Hailey asked impatiently.

"Mountain Ash powder," Stiles said looking to Derek for confirmation. Derek nodded his head and handed the bag to Stiles.

"What is that going to do? And why does Stiles have to spread it?" Hailey asked, following Stiles as he walked to the edge of her front lawn.

"Mountain Ash has an effect on us," Derek said. "When a barrier of Mountain Ash is laid down, we can't cross it. It will keep any of us out of close proximity of your house."

"Deaton helped me learn how to lay it," Stiles said as he started to spread the powder across the front of Hailey's lawn. "It doesn't matter if it gets kicked at, windswept, or rained on. Werewolves won't be able to cross it unless Deaton or I break the barrier."

"So it's kind of magical in a way," Hailey said, clutching her hands to her chest and looking up at Derek. He looked away quickly and instead watched Stiles.

"You could say that," Stiles said as he started to make his way down along the fence, perpendicular to the line he had just laid.

"What about when he's at school? Or when my parents are at work? At school I have Scott and Isaac, though I haven't met him yet, but they don't have anyone," Hailey said.

"Hopefully when he's at school Jackson will be at school also. Remember, we still don't know if he's actually after Aaron or if it was just a one time thing," Derek said, looking back down at Hailey who nodded her head.

"And your Mom works with Scott's Mom at the hospital and she's basically on red alert now since she had the shit scared of her so that shouldn't be a problem," Stiles said.

"And when Dad's at work Jackson should be at school," Hailey said, taking a deep breath to calm down a little.

"Is there any other time aside from school when Aaron won't be home?" Derek asked and Hailey nodded her head.

"He plays soccer. He has practice after school every day and his games are on Saturday mornings," she said. "The first one's tomorrow."

"I'll see if one of us can be there tomorrow," Derek said, clenching his jaw. "Is it at the elementary school?"

"Yeah. 9:30," she said, crossing her arms across her chest and winced when she moved her shoulder wrong. She brought a hand up to touch it lightly and bit her lip. Derek looked at her shoulder.

"Are they bad?" he asked softly, his arm flinching as if he was about to reach out and touch her shoulder but he kept it across his chest.

"A little," she said, not looking up at him.

"Can I try something?" he asked, looking into her eyes for confirmation. She hesitated before nodding her head.

He stepped forward and reached out, pulling her shirt slightly over her shoulder to expose the bruises. He closed his eyes and looked down for a moment before looking back up. He brought his hand up and placed it on Hailey's shoulder and she flinched at the slight pain the receded down her arm.

"Sorry," he whispered and she shook her head. "Just give me a second."

Hailey turned her head to see what he was doing. Derek closed his eyes with his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw the veins in his hand turn black. The color slid up his arm and he pulled his hand away. Hailey instantly felt her shoulder ache considerably less than the right one.

"What was that?" she asked, looking up at Derek.

"I absorbed some of the pain," he said. "Let me see your other shoulder."

Hailey pulled her shirt back up on the left and then down on the right, exposing the rest of the bruises. Derek stepped forward and repeated the action. When he was done he stepped back and Hailey was able to comfortably move her shoulders without much pain.

"That's amazing," she said, reaching over and touching her shoulder, barely able to feel a thing. "Thank you."

Derek nodded his head and turned back to the house to see how Stiles was doing. Hailey looked too and saw he was coming back towards them on the other side of the house, the bag considerably lighter. Derek moved beside her and Hailey watched as he walked over to Stiles.

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

"Stiles," Derek said once he was out of Hailey's earshot. Stiles looked up at him as he continued to lay the Mountain Ash.

"Did you two make all nicey-nice?" Stiles asked, nodding towards Hailey.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek said through his teeth.

"You know what? No, I won't shut up, Derek," Stiles said, setting the bag down momentarily and walking closer to Derek. "Hailey's the closest thing I have to a sister and when she showed me what you did to her… it's not right Derek. You can hit me, shove me against walls, punch me, and whatever else there is in your I-hate-Stiles book as much as you want but don't hurt her again. In fact, don't touch her unless you have to save her life or something."

"Are you done?" Derek asked with a huff and Stiles nodded his head. "I know."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Everything you said. I know it's not right. Which is why I need you to help me and not let her get into a situation where she'd be in trouble. Understand?"

"I mean… I'll do my best but no promises," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. Derek turned to walk away. "Derek."

"What?" Derek asked, turning back to him.

"If you care about her… why don't you just tell her instead of stringing her along? That can hurt her as much as if you attacked her."

"Because I can't choose yet," Derek said defiantly.

"Choose what?" Stiles asked.

"We're done here Stiles," he said, turning and walking away. He made his way over to Hailey as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you leaving?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Stiles is almost done," he said, pointing back towards Stiles. "I don't need to be here anymore."

"Okay," Hailey said, stepping onto the sidewalk out of Derek's way. He opened the car door and made to get inside. "Thank you… again" she whispered and he looked up at her.

"For what?"

"For taking the pain away," she said and Derek knew she was referring to the physical pain in her shoulders and the emotional pain of worry.

"It won't go away until we've stopped Jackson," he said, climbing into the car and closing the door. He looked out the window as he started the car and saw the small smile on Hailey's face. He turned away and sped down the street, heading towards home.

As soon as he pulled away from her house, all he wanted to do was go right back. It was like Peter said, like there was a magnetic pull between them. Derek's nostrils flared and he pushed down harder on the gas pedal, hoping to go faster before he changed his mind and turned around.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much all of you for favoriting and commenting but most of all following! I am amazed at how much that number grows with each chapter. You guys are amazing and I'm so glad I decided to post this story here. Thank you dearly.**

**~Steph xo**


	6. The Soccer Game

**First, there's more Derek/Hailey interaction in this chapter than the first five chapters combined.**

**Second, this is the longest chapter so far.**

**Third, someone asked for me to describe what Hailey looks like. Instead, I already have actors picked out for me to picture when I'm writing for the Miner family so: Hailey = Lucy Hale, Alyssa = Elizabeth Banks, Jason = Scott Patterson, and Aaron = Dylan Matzke.**

**Finally, I don't think I told you guys but my title inspiration for this story is from a song of the same name by the group The Civil Wars (seriously, listen to them, they're amazing). I've been making some parts of the story reflect the song. For example I have the scene where Derek bruises Hailey's shoulders and then I have the scene where he takes some of the pain away. A line of lyrics in the song go "**_**Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise**_**" so if you give the song a listen you'll be able to pick up on stuff more!**

* * *

"Hailey! Come on! I can't be late for my first game!" Aaron called up the stairs to his sister.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. Hailey had been up half the night worrying about what could possibly happen at the game. She tried to stay positive and the thought that one of the werewolves would be there helped calm her down.

"All right, everybody in the car," Jason said, shepherding his family out the door and to the car. Hailey climbed into the back with Aaron and was quiet the whole car ride.

"I didn't expect an elementary school soccer game to be so crowded," Alyssa said, climbing out of the car and looking around.

"See you later!" Aaron called, running off to find his teammates.

"Neither did I," Hailey said, realizing that if Jackson were after Aaron and was in the crowd it would be difficult to find him. As she followed her parents to an open area to set up their chairs, Hailey kept an eye out for Scott, Derek, or someone else who looked like they could be a werewolf.

"I think this is a good spot," Jason said, turning to his wife and daughter.

"Perfect," Alyssa said, unfolding her chair and placing it next to her husband's. Hailey was slow to unfold her chair, her eyes still scanning through the crowd. After a few minutes she gave up and sat next to her mother.

Every time someone walked by them Hailey would look up expectantly and be disappointed every time. Thinking that maybe whichever of the four would be there to watch from afar she scanned the far end of the field. With no one in sight she sighed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"They should be starting soon," Jason said, looking down at his watch. "I hope the refs are good."

"Dad, it's just a kids game," Hailey said with a laugh, leaning forward to look at her father.

"Which prepares him for high school, maybe college, and hopefully the pros," he said, tipping a finger to his forehead.

"Oh honey," Alyssa said with a laugh, patting her husband's arm.

"Hi," a deep voice said behind Hailey. She turned around to see Derek standing there, a folded up chair under his arm.

"Um, hi," she said, not expecting him to actually be the one to show up.

"Honey, who's your friend?" Alyssa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh," Hailey said, standing up. "Mom, Dad, this is Derek… Hale. Derek these are… my parents… obviously."

"Derek," Jason said, standing up and shaking Derek's hand.

"Do you have a little brother or sister on the team, Derek?" Alyssa asked, smiling up at Derek. Hailey's eyes widened and she looked at Derek who swallowed and looked down at the ground.

"No… I don't," he answered, looking to Hailey for help to explain why he was there.

"Derek… uh, stopped by the house the other day to, um, bring me something and Aaron, being enthusiastic as he is, asked Derek to come to the game," Hailey said, finishing strong to make it sound believable.

"Oh," Alyssa said. "Well come on and sit down. The more the merrier."

Hailey let out a sigh of relief and sat in her chair. Derek unfolded his char and set it next to Hailey's. He sat down and looked around and Hailey noticed he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. He nodded his head without looking at her.

"I'm not usually in the crowd," he said, scanning the group, probably for Jackson.

"So how do you two know each other exactly?" Jason asked, causing Hailey and Derek to both look over at him.

"Well, uh… Derek's…"

"I'm Scott's big brother. Well, not literally. I'm with that program… at the Y. I've known him for years," Derek said quickly. "Hailey and I met at his Lacrosse game last week."

"Oh how nice," Alyssa said. "Melissa mentioned Scott's father was out of the picture. That's very sweet of you Derek."

"Mom works at the hospital with Mrs. McCall," Hailey said quietly to Derek.

"What did you bring to the house for Hailey to borrow?" Jason asked, deciding to be heavy on the questions apparently. Hailey rolled her eyes and looked at her Dad.

"A book, Dad. A novel, if you're curious as to what kind of book. Can we stop with the questions now because Aaron's team is on the field," she said, pointing to the field where a large group of kids had formed from both teams. Jason looked to the field and stood, starting to clap for his son's team.

"Wow," Derek said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry about that," she said with a sigh, leaning back in her chair, rolling her head to the side to look at Derek.

"It could have been worse."

"How?" she asked.

"He could have asked what my intentions were," he said in a mocking tone, looking over at Hailey with a smile.

"Is that a smile on your face?" she gasped, sitting up in her chair amused. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, turning back to the field. "Oh come on, it's okay to show emotion sometimes, you know."

"You sound like Stiles," Derek said. Hailey let out a huff and crossed her arms. She turned her attention to the field and watched her brother run to his spot in goal. Her father had already abandoned his chair and was standing as close to the sideline as possible without actually being on the field.

"So, any sign of Jackson?" Hailey asked, looking up at Derek who was scanning the crowd again.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't catch his scent either."

"You're trying to smell him?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes?" he said, turning to her. "Werewolf, remember?" he whispered.

"Right," she said. "What if he was on the other side of the field? Could you sniff him out then?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Creepy… but cool," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just, watch your brother play and let me handle keeping an eye out," he said and Hailey scoffed.

"Fine."

By halftime, absolutely nothing had happened that shouldn't have. Aaron's team was up two to one and Jason was very enthusiastic about his son's performance in the goal. Even though nothing had happened Derek was still on red alert, just in case. None of them had been able to figure out why Jackson would attack Aaron even once so it was better to be safe than sorry.

The whole first half of the game Hailey had been trying to think of something to say in her head that wouldn't sound stupid. A couple of times she looked up at Derek and opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to say something but nothing came out. One time, she could have sworn she saw him smirk. And the whole time he didn't look at her once.

"Do you guys want anything from the concession table?" Jason asked, causing Hailey and Derek to look up at him.

"I'm fine, Dad," Hailey said, shaking her head.

"No thank you," Derek said.

"Well I could use some coffee," Alyssa said, standing up to join her husband. As they walked away Alyssa looked over her shoulder and caught Hailey's eye. _He's cute_ she mouthed to Hailey who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What's funny?" Derek asked, looking at her, his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. It grew silent again and Derek leaned back in his chair. "So…"

"What?" he asked, looking over at her.

"All the others were busy? Or did you want to come?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Derek pursed his lips and turned away.

"Scott had Lacrosse practice," he answered.

"Okay… but what about Peter or Isaac?"

"Do you not want me here, Hailey?" he asked, standing up. "Because I can leave. I'm doing you a favor."

"I know!" she cried, standing up and grabbing onto his arm. "I'm sorry, I was just curious. You don't need to get all pissy."

"Peter is watching Jackson's house and Isaac is watching Lydia's in case he's there. Happy?" he asked, pulling his arm out of her grip and sitting back down. She stood in front of him and stared at him before sitting in her chair.

"Whatever," she said, crossing her arms and legs. "I should meet them at some point though, you know."

"I know. Which is why you're coming with me after the game."

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning to look at him. "I don't think so."

"Hailey you need to meet them. They need to catch your scent. Aaron's too."

"Oh there's no way he's coming," she said, shaking her head.

"I know. You just need to bring something of his," Derek said, exasperation in his voice.

"I feel like I'm heading out to meet bomb sniffing dogs," she said with a sigh. "You know, if Aaron's team wins Mom and Dad are going to want to take him out to lunch and there's no chance in hell they'll let me miss that."

"I don't know what you want me to do," he said, shaking his head.

"Let's just see how the game goes, huh?" she asked. "If they win I'll just meet you somewhere later."

"Fine," he said with a huff.

"That means I'll need your number… so I can let you know when and everything," she said hesitantly. Derek turned to look at her and rolled his eyes. "What! It's not like I have telepathic powers to let you know. Not all of us are supernatural."

"What happened to just seeing how the game goes?" he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Touché," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"So my uncle came up with a theory in regards to why Jackson would attack Aaron," Derek said and Hailey snapped to attention sitting up straight again.

"And you waited this long to tell me because?"

"Because your Mom was there the whole time," he said as if that should have been obvious.

"Spill," she said, growing impatient. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her parents weren't on their way back yet and saw they had only moved halfway through the line.

"He doesn't think Jackson was out to kill Aaron," he said and Hailey let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. "However."

"I don't like the sound of that," Hailey interrupted and Derek glared at her.

"However, he thinks there's a possibility that Jackson wants to start building his own pack, even though he's not an alpha and technically part of my pack."

"Wait, you're the one that bit him?" Hailey asked, her eyes widening.

"Scott and Stiles didn't tell you that I take it," Derek said, looking down.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"I didn't think any of this would happen. When I gave him the Bite, it was to make him part of my pack because I knew he'd be strong but his body rejected the Bite and he became the Kanima," Derek said, his face showing signs of regret.

"Hey," Hailey said softly. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Hailey," he said, anger in his voice. "I was being selfish. I should have been more careful. If I hadn't done it those people would still be alive."

"You don't know that," she said, putting her hand on his arm and she noticed as he flinched and slowly pulled his arm away. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Move away from contact. You were quick to shove me against the lockers the other day. But yesterday when you helped with the pain you seemed hesitant to even touch me and just now, you pulled away," she said and Derek's face softened with every observation she pointed out.

"The last time I let someone in, I lost everything that was important to me."

"I know," she whispered, causing him to look up at her, his eyes flashing red briefly.

"They told you about that?" he asked, his fists clenching against his legs.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"I'm going to kill them," he growled, standing up quickly. Hailey jumped up and grabbed Derek's elbow and he turned to face her, baring his fangs.

"Hey, hey, calm down," she hissed through her teeth. "Please, just calm down."

Slowly, Derek started to relax, his breathing slowing. His fangs receded, his teeth returning to normal. He backed away from Hailey and gripped his head in his hands for a moment before looking back up at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sure they didn't think it would be a problem telling me."

"Well they shouldn't have," he said.

"I understand that but they were telling me about Allison and what happened to her Mom and K-"

"Don't say her name!" Derek said a little loudly causing the people around them to look to see what the commotion was.

"Okay," Hailey said, putting her hands up defensively. "Can we just, sit down and speak calmly?"

"Fine," Derek said, returning to his chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"Derek," she began, turning in her chair so she was sitting in it sideways.

"I'm sorry about what just happened," he said, looking at the ground instead of at her. "It's just… you already know more about me than I want you to. It's like you're unintentionally being let into my life and I'm the last one to know."

"Well it looks like you two are having quite the conversation," Alyssa said, startling Hailey causing her to fall out of her chair to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Mom! You can't just sneak up on people like that," Hailey said, brushing the dirt off her hands.

"I'm sorry, honey," Alyssa said, stifling a laugh.

"Here," Derek said, holding a hand out to help her up.

"Thanks," she whispered, reaching around to wipe the dirt off her pants before sitting back down, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"So what was so interesting?" Alyssa asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing, Mom," Hailey said, waving her hand in her mother's general direction.

"The second half is starting," Jason said excitedly, returning to his spot on the sideline. Hailey looked over at Derek who had his hands clasped together in his lap and was staring out at the field.

"Listen," she said quietly and his head turned towards her just slightly. "The next time Scott or Stiles starts to say something about your personal life, I'll stop them. From now on I'll leave that up to you. You let me in as you see fit."

"Don't get your hopes up," he said and Hailey smirked.

"Too late," she said, causing him to look up at her, the smirk still on her lips.

**xXx**

"There's my superstar!" Alyssa cried to Aaron as he ran over to the group, a smile on his face.

"Great game, kiddo!" Hailey said, bending down to hug her brother, congratulating him on his teams' win.

"Thanks Hails!" he said, excitedly.

"Hey," she whispered when he moved to let go. "Derek's here and I told Mom and Dad you invited him so play along, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered back, nodding his head.

"Nice job," Derek said causing Hailey and Aaron to look up at him. He had a large smile on his face and his fist out for Aaron to bump.

"Thanks," Aaron said, reaching his fist out. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Derek said with a laugh and Hailey raised her eyebrows at him.

"You ready for some lunch?" Jason asked, clapping his hand down on Aaron's shoulder.

"I'm starving!" Aaron said, his eyes widening at the mention of food.

"Derek, you're welcome to join us," Alyssa said, folding her chair up.

"Thanks but I should get going. I promised my uncle I'd help him with something when I was done here," he said, pointing over his shoulder towards his car.

"Well you'll just have to come over to the house for dinner sometime," Alyssa said with a smile and Hailey turned to glare at her.

"Mom!" she hissed through her teeth. Alyssa merely shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the car.

"Don't linger, Hailey," Jason said to her as he walked past her to the car.

"I'll be there in a second," she said, waiting until he walked away before she turned to Derek. "I'll take that number now," she said, a grin on her face.

"You know after this occasion you use this for emergencies only," he said, taking her cell phone and punching his number in.

"Sure," she said sarcastically, taking the phone back. "See ya."

Derek nodded his head in reply before turning and heading to his car. Hailey shook her head and smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket. She rushed over to the car and climbed in next to Aaron who was in the process of detailing every moment of his time in the goal.

**xXx**

Once they returned home, Hailey went straight to her room and closed the door. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she scrolled through her contacts list until she reached Derek's name. She took a deep breath before hitting send and holding the phone to her ear, her heartbeat increasing with each ring.

"_Hello?_" Derek answered sounding out of breath.

"Hi, it's Hailey," she said. "Are you alright? You sound out of breath."

"_I'm fine. Isaac and I were in the middle of training_," he said as he caught his breath.

"Oh well I can wait until you guys are done to meet up," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"_It's fine, we can meet now. Just… come to the house. It's-_"

"I… know where it is," she said, interrupting him. She bit her lip, knowing he'd be mad.

"_You have got to be kidding me_," he growled and Hailey could just picture him clenching his fist.

"That one is all on me so be mad at me," she said in defense of Stiles. "I asked Stiles to show me. It was that day you came to my house."

"_Fine_," he huffed. "_Don't forget something of Aaron's_."

"Goodbye to you too," Hailey said in disgust, pulling the phone away from her when he hung up before she could say another word.

Silently she walked out into the hallway and over to the stairs, leaning over the rails. She could hear her parents talking in the kitchen and Aaron was in the living room watching TV. She looked over her shoulder into Aaron's room and saw his laundry basket was still in his room. If Isaac and Peter were going to need to catch Aaron's scent, their best bet would be to get it from something he'd worn recently. She reached into the basket and pulled out the shirt Aaron had worn the day before. Grabbing her backpack from her room she stuffed the shirt inside and made her way downstairs.

"Hailey," Aaron called from the living room as she was on her way to the kitchen. She turned around and walked in to see him sitting on the couch his legs crossed. He patted the cushion next to him and she sat down.

"What's up?" she asked, placing the backpack on the floor.

"They're talking about you in there."

"What about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You and Derek," he said in a singsong voice, a grin on his face.

"What are they saying about us?" she asked.

"It's gonna cost ya," he said, holding a hand out and Hailey rolled her eyes. She opened a zipper on her backpack and pulled out a crumpled up five dollar bill and shoved it in his hand.

"Spill."

"Well, Mom thinks you two look cute together and Dad thinks he looks too old," he said quietly and Hailey rolled her eyes again. "Then Mom reminded Dad that he's ten years older than her and Derek can't be more than five years older than you. Dad said he didn't like the looks of him. He said that he looks like he's from the wrong crowd. Mom said he seems mysterious and Dad said that's what worries him. And that's all I really heard."

"Thanks for the warning," she said, slinging her bag back over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"A friends house."

"What friend?"

"None of your business," she said and he stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out in return and made her way to the kitchen and her parents immediately stopped talking.

"Hi honey," Alyssa said, a smile on her face.

"What were you two talking about?" Hailey grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Oh nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Going somewhere?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of the cars to go to Stiles' house. We have a presentation to work on for our English class and he wanted to get started," she said. The lying was becoming easier each time.

"You can take my car," Alyssa said. "But it's the last time."

"Why?" Hailey asked and her parents looked at each other.

"Because tomorrow we're going to the car dealership," Jason said a smile on his face. Hailey's jaw dropped and she hugged him and then her mother.

"You guys are the best! Thank you! I'll see you later. Love you!" she said, running towards the front door and grabbing her mother's keys from the hook.

"Love you too!" they called back as she shut the door behind her.

As she drove to Derek's house her nerves started to kick in. Hell, she was on her way to meet two werewolves. She didn't know how they'd react to her. Aside from their names and the fact that Peter is Derek's uncle she knew nothing about them. But Derek wouldn't have her meet them if it wasn't safe and Scott wouldn't rely on them. She kept telling herself that over and over as she took deep breaths to calm down.

Soon she was pulling up the dirt path in front of the scorched Hale house. She grabbed her backpack out of the passenger's seat and climbed out of the car. When she looked up at the house she saw Derek standing on the front porch in a tank top, his arms crossed accentuating his muscles. Hailey swallowed and took a deep breath, knowing it would be hard to keep her heart rate down if he was going to stand there in that and made her way towards the house.

"No need to be nervous," he said, picking up her accelerated heart rate.

"It's not nerves," she said, a blush rising to her face the second time that day as she looked at his arms. He looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he sighed, pushing the door open, leading her into the house.

Hailey's nose was attacked by the lingering scent in the house. It didn't smell burnt, not after all those years, but it had a rundown smell to it, old, fragile. Her eyes raked the entryway, the burnt and broken rails of the staircase, the scorch marks left on the decaying wallpaper, the broken windows. Her emotions were taking hold of her again like when Stiles had brought her there.

"Hailey?" Derek asked, looking into her glistening eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head and bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes. "I just still can't believe this happened."

"Me either," he said and she could hear the sadness in his voice. "They're waiting."

She followed him to the left into what looked like it used to be a sitting room. The stone fireplace was the most put together thing in the room. Derek stopped walking and she turned to see two men, one younger than the other, sitting on a burnt and torn sofa. They both stood up and nodded at them.

"Isaac, Peter, this is Hailey," Derek said, introducing them. Isaac gave her a reassuring smile and Peter reached out, taking her hand in his and Derek growled.

"Relax pup," Peter said, lifting Hailey's hand up to his lips and kissing it. Before he let go he brushed his nose against it, taking a breath. "Lovely."

"Thanks?" Hailey asked, her voice weak.

"Did you bring something of Aaron's?" Derek asked as he continued to glare at Peter who simply smirked at him.

"Yeah," she said, pulling her backpack off her shoulders. She unzipped it and pulled out the shirt, handing it to Derek.

"Smell it until you are able to know it like it's second nature," he said, handing the shirt to Isaac who nodded his head.

"And what do we have of yours to take a whiff of?" Peter asked, arching an eyebrow at Hailey and grinning.

"Will you shut up?" Derek spat, his claws coming out and Hailey stepped back.

"Whoa," she said when she saw how menacing his hands looked.

"Play nice," Peter said in a mocking tone as if he was scolding Derek.

"Here," Hailey said, shrugging off her coat and tossing it at Peter.

"How old is your brother?" Isaac asked, speaking for the first time.

"Nine," Hailey said, watching as he and Peter switched the clothing articles.

"If your theory is right, Peter, why would he want him so young?"

"Most likely so he could have the time to train him. The boy wouldn't be his only target though," Peter said, handing Aaron's shirt back to Derek who started to smell it.

"The boy has a name," Hailey said, crossing her arms. "Aaron."

"My apologies," Peter said. "As I was saying, if Jackson is trying to create a pack he would also go for someone around his age. Possibly a friend, someone he can trust."

"Danny," Isaac said and Peter nodded.

"You really think he'd do that to his best friend?" Hailey asked and all three nodded their heads.

"Without any hesitation either," Derek said. Isaac handed Derek Hailey's jacket but Derek shook his head. "I don't need that."

"Have my scent memorized already?" Hailey asked with a smirk and Derek's nostrils flared.

"That's a yes," Isaac said with a laugh, tossing Hailey her jacket back. Derek snapped at Isaac who backed up against the couch, sinking down onto it.

"Derek," she sighed shaking her head. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," he said, handing her Aaron's shirt. "We're done here."

"Oh, okay," she said, pulling her jacket back on. "Nice to meet you two, I guess."

"Come back soon," Peter said, wagging his fingers at her. Derek grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the room. Hailey's jaw dropped, stunned and she backed out of the house. Derek walked into the entryway breathing heavily to calm down and she turned and walked down the steps.

"Hailey," he said with a sigh. He followed her down the steps to the car.

"What did you do that to him for?" she asked, turning to him.

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you," he admitted, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So say that next time. You didn't have to throw him across the room!"

"I couldn't help it."

"Uh, yeah pretty sure you could have," she said, opening the car door and tossing her backpack in it.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Get what?" she asked. They stood there silently as she waited for an answer. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, shaking his head. "Whatever Derek," she said, climbing into the car.

She turned the key to start the engine and looked up. He was still standing there, his hands in his pockets staring at her. She shifted into reverse and backed the car up before turning back onto the road leaving Derek and the Hale house behind her.

* * *

**A/N so… I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I feel like it's a filler. And I don't know how I feel about how Derek and Hailey interact with each other but… you guys let me know what you think about that. Sound good? Also, yay for Peter and Isaac (finally)! Thank you sooooo much! You guys are perfect.**

**~Steph xo**


	7. Truthfully

**So I start this one off back-pedaling a bit to get Derek's POV from the end of Ch. 6. Enjoy! **

* * *

***Derek's POV***

"Come back soon," Peter said.

He was wagging his fingers at Hailey in a mocking wave. Derek growled and walked over to Peter, grabbing him by the shirt. He lifted him over his head and threw him across the room, watching as his body crumpled to the floor and he swore he heard a few bones cracking.

Derek turned to Hailey and saw her mouth open and she looked scared. She backed out of the house and he turned to Peter one last time and he was clutching his leg and looking up at Derek with a smug look on his face. Still trying to calm down, Derek walked into the entryway, his breath heavy. She took one look at him and walked down the porch steps over to her car. His facial muscles softened and he sighed.

"Hailey," he said, following her down the steps to the car.

"What did you do that to him for?" she asked, turning around, her face angry.

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you," he admitted against his will, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

"So say that next time. You didn't have to throw him across the room!" she said and he shook his head, looking back up at her.

"I couldn't help it."

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure you could have," she said, annoyance in her voice. She opened the car door and tossed her backpack inside.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked her, causing her to turn back to him.

"Get what?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment, causing an uncomfortable silence to fall between them. At one point he opened his mouth to say something to her but decided against it and shook his head. "Whatever Derek," she said, climbing into the car and slamming the door.

She turned the key to start the engine and looked up at him. He just stood there staring at her, his hands in his pockets. He kept his eyes on her as she shifted into reverse and backed the car up. Her heart was pounding out of anger and he huffed wishing he had said something.

He turned back to the house, his eyes red and he shifted. Peter walked out onto the porch and leaned up against the post, crossing his arms and laughing. Derek growled and bared his teeth, fighting the urge to rip his uncles throat out.

"What the hell was that all about?" he shouted. Isaac slowly came into view in the doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't fucking start with me Peter."

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your uncle?"

"Peter, come on man," Isaac said, stepping forward.

"Stay out of this, Isaac," Derek growled. "And you, what is your problem? The other day you were…"

"I was what?"

"Acting like you were my uncle again. The Peter I used to actually like," Derek said and Peter sighed. "Why would you tell me all that stuff about Hailey being my mate and be so understanding and then go and treat her that way?"

"Am I mistaken or are you choosing her?" Peter asked, arching an eyebrow. Derek took a step back and shifted back to normal.

"I… I don't know… not yet," he said, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Can I say something?" Isaac asked and Peter and Derek turned to look at him. Derek nodded his head and Isaac took a deep breath. "In the time I've known you, Derek, and being part of your pack… I've never seen you like this about anyone. You've tried to help people and keep them safe but you've never gone to extremes. Hailey means something to you and you know she cares about you. If you let her go you're going to regret it."

"I know," Derek said, surprising Isaac who was expecting him to get angry.

"Then what's the problem?" Peter asked.

"If I choose her now… and something goes wrong with this whole Jackson situation or Gerard comes back ready to fight I can't risk losing her. Obviously I care about her but if something were to happen… if she died I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Or even if I died I can't put her through that."

"Not to be all negative or anything but even if you don't choose her yet something could still happen to her," Isaac said and Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just listen to your instinct, Derek," Peter said. "If you decide to choose her… you should do it sooner rather than later."

**xXx**

Monday morning, Hailey pulled into the parking lot in her brand new car, a little blue Prius. She spotted Stiles' Jeep and was lucky enough that there was a spot right next to it. He turned from where he had been leaning against the hood at the noise and smiled when he saw Hailey in the driver's seat. She grabbed her bag and climbed out, smiling at him.

"Nice ride, Miner," he said as she walked over to him, leaning against the hood of his Jeep as well.

"Thanks Stilinski," she said with a laugh.

"How was your weekend?"

"In one word, interesting," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would the cause for that be a tall, dark, and handsome werewolf by the name of Derek?" he asked, walking towards the school when the first warning bell rang. Hailey followed after him and sighed.

"Possibly," she said, walking through the door as Stiles held it open for her. "I met Peter and Isaac."

"What happened?" he asked as they made their way through the crowded hallway.

"Derek used his Alpha-ness to make Isaac submit to him or something. Then he threw Peter across the room," she said, reaching out to spin the combination for her locker. Stiles rested his shoulder against the locker next to hers while she swapped her afternoon homework out for her morning classes' books.

"Why?"

"Well I was there so they could memorize mine and Aaron's scents. Isaac handed Derek my jacket but he said he didn't need it. I joked by asking if he had my scent memorized already and he just growled or whatever and Isaac said _that's a yes_ and laughed. And he threw Peter across the room because he was being slightly crude towards me but it wasn't anything appalling really," she said, closing her locker. Stiles stood back up and she followed him over to his locker. "And when I asked why he did it he wouldn't answer me."

"My guess is that there's something about you that gets to him and he probably doesn't want to give in to it," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's frustrating."

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Just try to not let him get to you. It won't do any good."

"You're right. So what about you, how was your weekend?" she asked as they walked towards their Physics classroom.

"I actually had a visit from Derek myself. It was very unpleasant. Lots of threats and growling and claws," he said, holding his hands up in an attack pose.

"I'm sorry!" Hailey gasped, turning to him and grabbing his arm. "I meant to warn you."

"It's alright," Stiles said with a laugh. "Scott and I should have known better and I never should have brought you to the house without Derek knowing."

"I never should have asked," Hailey said as they took their seats. "By the way…"

"Yes?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I kind of told my parents that you and I have an English presentation due this week so would you mind coming over to my house after Lacrosse practice to make it look like I was telling the truth?" she asked, biting her lip. "My Mom's a really good cook."

"Sold," he said, hitting his hand on the table causing Hailey to laugh.

"Hey guys," Scott said sliding into his chair next to Stiles. Hailey looked up and smiled at Allison as she took her seat next to her.

"What's so funny?" Allison asked.

"Hailey was just telling me about how anal her Dad was being at the car dealership yesterday," Stiles said, winking at Hailey who smiled.

"Your parents got you a car?" Allison asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I think they were getting sick of me borrowing their cars," she said. "However, now I have to get a part-time job to pitch in for gas."

"If I hear about anything I'll let you know," Allison said with a smile and Scott nodded his head.

"Same here," Scott said.

"Thanks guys," Hailey said with a smile, turning her attention toward the front when their teacher started to speak.

**xXx**

After school, Hailey stayed after to watch the Lacrosse practice and work on her Spanish assignment. She sat at the top of the bleachers, her book resting on her lap. Occasionally she'd glance up at the practice and look around. About halfway through someone came up and sat next to her. She shifted her eyes to the right and saw black leather.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not looking up.

"I came to watch the practice," Derek said and she rolled her eyes as she turned the page in her book.

"Well there it is. Enjoy."

"Hailey," he sighed and she looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I did on Saturday. But that's how it is. Peter says stupid shit that pisses me off and I end up throwing him across the room."

"Well goody for tradition," she said and Derek grew silent for a few moments.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a car?" he asked and she looked up again.

"What do you care?"

"It's kind of important for us to know so we can find you if something were to happen."

"Why does it seem like you're anticipating something to happen?" she asked, laying her pen in her book and closing it.

"Because there's a large possibility it could. With that first attack on Aaron and us not knowing why… it just doesn't make sense, Hailey," he said, shaking his head. "We don't know if he gave these people the Bite and they all died or if he's really just killing them for the hell of it."

"There's a difference?"

"When you're bitten it can either change you, like Scott, or it can kill you. With Jackson's body rejecting the Bite the first time and turning into the Kanima… anything is possible."

"So basically he could be a defective werewolf," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Exactly. And until we figure out how and why this is all happening we need to be able to keep you and Aaron and your parents safe."

"What about everyone else in this town?"

"We're doing the best we can," he said, apprehensive of where this conversation was going.

"Why focus on us? Is it seriously just because he tried to attack Aaron and the fact that he's so young?" she asked and he thought for a moment before answering.

"Partly," he answered truthfully.

"And the rest?" she asked as Coach Finstock blew the whistle signaling the end of practice. Hailey looked up and saw Scott and Stiles making their way to the bench to grab their stuff.

"Truthfully?" Derek asked and she looked back at him.

"Yes," she said and Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He took a deep breath and she furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Peter believes that you're… you're my mate," he said looking over at her, her eyes wide. She sat there with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. "Hailey?"

"What… what do you mean your… mate?" she asked.

"As in… the wolf part of my DNA is connected to you. If I choose you, that's it. You and I would be together for the rest of our lives," he said and she slowly put her book back in her bag and stood up.

"If you choose me?" she asked incredulously.

"Either I choose to be with you or I let you go and I'm alone forever," he said, watching as she walked past him to go down the bleachers where Stiles stood at the bottom waiting.

"I uh… I have to go," she said, pointing down towards Stiles as she swung her bag over her shoulders.

"Hailey," Derek said, standing up. "You wanted the truth."

"I can't talk about this right now, Derek," she said and she heard as he followed her down the bleachers.

"Hey you okay?" Stiles asked when she was in ear shot, looking up to Derek.

"Come on," she said, grabbing him by the elbow and walking across the field to the parking lot.

"Hailey!" Derek called, running to catch up, falling into stride with her and Stiles. Stiles leaned across Hailey to look at Derek.

"What's going on?" he asked and Derek glared at him.

"Shut up, Stiles."

"I'll tell you later," she said, leading him to their cars. "Let's just go."

"Hailey come on, what did you want me to do? Not say anything again like the other day?" Derek asked, standing in front of her car as she opened the driver's side door.

"Can you just go and let me think this over?" she asked, her face falling as she looked at him. "From the sound of it you're not even sure what you want so at least let me try to wrap my head around this. I'll follow you out, Stiles."

She climbed into her car and closed the door. Derek stayed put in front of her car, not moving. Stiles pulled out first and Hailey inched forward to follow him but Derek wouldn't budge. Hailey revved her engine, which sounded pathetic compared to the Camaro, but he still wouldn't move. Biting her lip she drove ahead, running over Derek's foot in the process, knowing that he'd heal within minutes. Through her window she could hear him cry out in pain and saw him grab his foot out her side mirror.

The whole drive home she kept her eyes fixated on Stiles' license plate. She kept checking her rearview mirror to make sure Derek wasn't following her. She didn't think that he would find a different way to get to her house, which is exactly what happened. Stiles climbed out of the Jeep and looked at Hailey as she climbed out of her car and saw Derek's car parked slightly ahead of Stiles.

"How the fuck?" she asked as Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Hailey," Derek said, walking over to them.

"Do you ever go away?" she asked, not looking at him as she walked across the street to her house, Stiles behind her.

"No," Stiles answered for him, ducking to the side expecting a blow to the head but none came.

"You need to understand how difficult this is for me," Derek pleaded and Hailey ignored him, stepping up onto the sidewalk. She stepped onto her lawn and heard Derek's footsteps stop behind her. Stiles joined her on the lawn and she looked back at Derek, stuck on the sidewalk, unable to move any further.

"I really should thank you for the Mountain Ash," she said, a smirk on her face as she led Stiles into the house, closing the door once he was in.

"So, you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Stiles asked, kicking his shoes off and putting them next to Hailey's on the mat.

"When we're upstairs," she said, going over to the window behind the couch and pulling back the curtain slightly. Derek had retreated to his car where he sat, looking at the house, and most likely listening to their conversation.

"Hi honey," Alyssa said, walking into the living room as she heard voices.

"Hi Mom," she said, turning to smile at her mother. "Mom this is Stiles."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Alyssa said, shaking Stiles' hand. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Same here Mrs. Miner," Stiles said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Do you two want a snack or anything?" she asked, pointing towards the kitchen. "I bought some fresh fruit this morning."

"I'm good," Stiles said.

"I think we can suffice until dinner," Hailey said, picking her backpack up and heading towards the stairs.

"Alright. It will be ready around seven," she said, making her way back to the kitchen.

"So," Stiles said as he followed Hailey up the stairs. "What are we supposed to do instead of this English project you made up?"

"I figured I'd tell you what that was all about," she said, pointing to the front of the house. "And then we could just do our other homework I guess. Two heads are better than one anyway."

"Okay," Stiles said, walking into her room and sitting at the foot of her bed. Hailey dropped her bag and closed the door. She made her way to the bed and sat on it, leaning against her pillows.

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Remember this morning when I told you Derek wouldn't answer me when I asked him why he did that stuff to Isaac and Peter?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. He scooted back on the bed to sit next to Hailey.

"Well he showed up at practice and was asking about my car and why didn't I tell him about it. I just couldn't understand why he was going to all these lengths to protect us when nobody knows the reason why Jackson tried to attack Aaron. So I asked him if that's the only reason and he said that it's partly it."

"What's the other part?" Stiles asked, turning his head to look at her.

"He told me that Peter thinks that I'm Derek's mate," she said slowly, turning to look back at him. Stiles' eyes widened before he furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"I always wondered if that was a real werewolf thing or just one of the many stories that were made up when I was researching this stuff," he said, curiosity in his voice.

"Well apparently it's a real thing," she said. "So he says this and then goes on to tell me that either he chooses me and we're together forever or he lets me go and he's alone for the rest of his life."

"Whoa, heavy," Stiles said.

"Right?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter. "How else am I supposed to react to something like that?"

Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see she had a text message. _Derek_ was flashing on the screen and she showed that to Stiles, rolling her eyes. She opened the message to read: **You talk about it calmly**.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, shaking her head.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked and Hailey turned the phone to show him. "What a creep."

The phone buzzed again and Hailey looked to see another message from Derek. She held her hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing because she didn't want to encourage Derek. Stiles raised his eyebrows and she showed him again.

"Shut up, Stiles?" he read and rolled his eyes. "Nice one wolf boy, like I've never heard that out of your mouth before."

"Okay," Hailey said, shaking her head and setting the phone down, not bothering to reply. "But really… you can't tell me something like that and expect me to be okay. He doesn't even know if he wants to choose me."

"Would you hate me if I said that I can see where both of you are coming from?" Stiles asked hesitantly and Hailey shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't hate you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad I can talk to you about this. I can't tell Allison about this or else she'll flip."

"This is why I'm your best friend," he said smugly.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't ignore him forever," she said with a sigh, sitting up again and crossing her legs.

"Just tell him you need to process it and whatever other information comes to mind," he suggested. Hailey reached over to her phone and called Derek.

"_You know I can hear you just fine, right?_" he asked and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"No shit," she said. "But I'd feel pretty fucking stupid just saying what I need to say and waiting for a text message from you."

"_Fair enough_," he said.

"Okay, so… here's the thing. I need to think and process all of this… and you need to think, too. You need to figure out what you want, Derek. Otherwise it's not going to get any better for either of us."

"_It's not that easy, Hailey_," he said and she picked at a loose thread on her comforter.

"It really is though," she said and she heard him sigh. "Either you want to be with me, or you don't. You have to realize I've known about the whole werewolf thing for less than a week. I have to adjust to the fact that I know five werewolves, a werewolf hunting family, a vet who seems to know about more weird shit, and a whole lot more."

"_I know_," Derek said.

"So let me take some time to figure it out okay?" she asked and it was so silent she thought maybe he had hung up. She pulled the phone away from her ear and saw the call time was still running.

"_Alright_," he said finally and she nodded her head.

"Okay. Thank you," she said. "Now can you please leave so people don't think you're some kind of perv or something? My Dad's already wary of you."

"_He is_?" Derek asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Yes. So if you value your life I suggest you leave before he gets home from work."

"_Fine_," he said and she heard him start the car. "_I'll see you, Hailey_."

"Bye," she said, hanging up and tossing her phone to the foot of the bed.

"Well, you're not screaming," Stiles observed.

"It was fine, I guess. I'm actually surprised he agreed to leave me alone so I can think it over," she said and Stiles nodded his head in agreement. "This werewolf stuff… it's complicated."

"Welcome to my life," Stiles said, reaching for his backpack and pulling out his math book. "Now, how about some pre-calc."

"Boy, you really know the way to a girl's heart," she said with a laugh, pulling her book out and flipping to their homework.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. First of all I reached OVER 40 followers this week! Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! And thank you to everyone who commented on that last chapter! It made me feel a lot better about it because like I said, I wasn't too sure about it so thank you for boosting my confidence. You guys are the best.**

** Also I want to give a HUGE thank you shout-out to Lycan Lover 411 for creating an AWESOME ship name for Derek and Hailey! From now on, feel free to refer to them as Deley! **

**Now, I'm going to be away Thursday-Monday so there won't be a new chapter up for awhile. I don't even know if I'll have time to write while I'm away so I'd say… don't expect a new chapter until the 20****th**** at the earliest. I'll do my best once I get back to get chapter 8 out as soon as possible so please be patient with me! **

** Thanks a bunch lovelies!**

** ~Steph xo**


	8. The Choice

By Friday, Hailey still wasn't one hundred percent sure on how she felt about the whole being-Derek's-mate situation. Derek had stuck to his agreement in letting her take time to figure everything out. On one hand, if she agreed to be with Derek, he'd always keep her and her family safe and she'd be someone he could rely on all the time. On the other hand, being Derek's mate could be dangerous. Not only would she be around werewolves all the time but Derek himself could hurt her. There were so many pros and cons she had to weigh.

Things at school seemed to be separated between Hailey and Stiles against Scott and Allison. It wasn't intentional but because of their disagreement over Derek, Hailey and Allison weren't as close as she had hoped they would be. And because of Stiles drifting towards Hailey and helping her out with another semi-normal life, and Scott spending time with Allison and with the other wolves trying to fix the Jackson problem, their lives had become divided.

That night, the Lacrosse team was having its official home opener. Scott and Stiles were nervous for the game, not just for their performances but also because of what happened with Jackson at their last home game. Hailey walked up the steps of the bleachers, her father and Aaron following behind her, her mother was at work.

She carried a poster to support Stiles. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Allison sitting with her father, a poster for Scott rolled up next to her as well. Allison caught her eye and waved. Hailey smiled back and waved in return before finding a spot large enough for the three of them. She waited for Jason and Aaron to slide in first and she sat on the end next to the aisle.

"What's Stiles' number?" Aaron asked, craning his neck to look down at the sidelines where the Cyclones sat.

"Twenty-four," Hailey said, taking the rubber band off of the poster and unrolling it.

"Is he good?"

"He scored three goals in the state championship last year. The last one won them the game," Hailey explained with a smile on her face.

"Did he now?" Jason asked and Hailey nodded. "He didn't tell us that at dinner the other night."

"He doesn't like to brag… much," she said with a laugh.

She turned her head to look back over at Allison and saw that she was looking towards the parking lot, her head moving slightly to the left as if she was watching someone. Hailey followed her gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Derek. She hadn't seen him since Monday when she left him standing on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"Oh no," she whispered, attempting to pull some of her hair towards her face to cover it. _Like that will help,_ she thought, _he will still be able to smell me. Goddamn werewolves_.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, looking up at his sister, his eyes wide in confusion as he watched her make a fool of herself.

"Hi," Derek said, he stood on the steps of the bleachers next to Hailey and she just kept looking at Aaron.

"I was," she said, groaning as she turned to look up at Derek.

"Hi Derek," Aaron said excitedly and once again Derek gave him a genuine smile like he had at the soccer game.

"Mr. Miner," Derek said, nodding his head towards Jason who merely stared up at Derek, his eyes pulled together in confusion. "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"Sure!" Aaron said, reaching over to shove his father further down the bench. Aaron moved over leaving a space between himself and Hailey. Derek hesitated before stepping lithely over Hailey's legs to sit next to her. Hailey leaned forward and put her head in her hands, thinking of a way to get back at Aaron later.

"What's this?" Derek asked, pointing to the poster that was resting at Hailey's feet.

"Nothing," she said, her voice muffled because her head was still in her hands.

"It's a poster for Stiles," Aaron answered, looking towards the field as the starting whistle sounded. Hailey looked up and over at her brother, glaring at him before looking at Derek.

"Stiles?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Best friend. Remember?" Hailey asked, looking down at the field, standing up to clap as Stiles drove the ball down the field before passing to Scott.

"Hails, why don't you date Stiles?" Aaron asked turning to look at her. Her eyes widened and she saw both her father and Derek looking up at her. Jason out of curiosity; Derek out of amusement.

"Yeah, Hailey," Derek said, an evil grin on his face. "Why don't you date Stiles?"

"Shut up," she said, knitting her brows together and sitting down.

"I don't know Hailey," Jason said, shaking his head as he looked down at the game. "Stiles made quite the impression on _both_ your mother and myself."

"Geez, Dad," she groaned, noticing how he emphasized the word both.

"All I'm saying is that he's a very well put together young man. He's smart, he's courteous, he's closer to your age…"

"Oh my God!" Hailey shouted causing some of the other fans to look towards them. She looked at her Dad who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the game.

"You do know that I'm not here just to make you uncomfortable, right?" Derek asked with a serious look on his face. Hailey sighed and looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"I guess… I don't know," she whispered. Derek got the hint and dropped his voice low.

"The last time there was a home Lacrosse game…"

"I know," she said, cutting him off before he could finish. "But did you really have to sit with us? I mean, Aaron's kind of starting to get attached to you. He asked me the other day if you were going to come to his next soccer game tomorrow."

"I'll go if he wants me there," Derek said, shrugging his shoulders and Hailey shook her head.

"Derek… I don't want him getting attached to you," she said, and he furrowed his brows. "When I make up my mind about how I feel about this whole thing… if it's against us… I don't want him to be disappointed."

"I understand," he sighed. Hailey nodded her head and turned her attention to the game so she could actually tell Stiles she was watching.

Things were silent for the rest of the first half between the Miner's and Derek. Occasionally Aaron would ask Derek if he saw one of the amazing plays but other than that the only sounds out of their mouths were cheers. Hailey stood when the teams walked by to head to the locker rooms during half time and held her poster up for Stiles. Stiles looked up when he heard her voice and smiled, pumping his fists in the air. The Cyclones were ahead, 5-3, and Stiles had scored two of their points.

"Dad can I go get a drink?" Aaron asked, standing up in hopes of being allowed to go to the concession table.

"Sure. Want to grab me a water, bud?" Jason asked, handing Aaron a ten-dollar bill.

"Yupp! Want to come with me Derek?" Aaron asked, as he stood on the stairs, waiting for an answer. Hailey looked at Derek, pleading with her eyes for him to not go but Derek looked up at Aaron who had a large smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said, standing up, once again stepping over Hailey's legs as she refused to move. She huffed and crossed her arms as she watched them go down into the crowd.

"You alright kiddo?" Jason asked, sliding closer to his daughter. Hailey shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Does this have to do with Derek?"

"Kind of," Hailey said, looking up at her father. He put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know at times I can be a little over protective," he said and Hailey looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"A little?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Okay, very over protective," he said and she nodded her head. "But you're still my little girl no matter how old you are."

"I know, Daddy," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing him tight.

He kissed the top of her head and looked up when he heard cheers from the crowd as the teams returned to the field. Hailey sat up and looked down, hoping to spot Stiles. She scanned the field, getting ready to hold up her poster again, a frown forming on her face when she couldn't find his number.

Coach Finstock seemed to be looking around in confusion. He threw his hands up in the air and said something causing two players that weren't in the game before to run onto the field. Hailey looked through all of the players and still couldn't find Stiles. Scott was missing too. Jackson was now in Stiles' position on the field. She stood up and looked around the bleachers, her heart starting to race. Lydia was nowhere in sight.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" Jason asked. Hailey was about to say something when she spotted Derek and Aaron coming back from the concession table. She dropped her poster and raced down to the bottom of the bleachers. She put her hands on Aaron's shoulders and pushed him towards the stairs.

"Go up there and don't leave Dad's side until Derek and I come back, okay?" she said quickly, waiting for him to nod his head in confusion before turning to Derek.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, a hint of worry in his voice as Hailey grabbed his hand and led him around the bleachers and towards the school.

"Stiles and Scott aren't on the field."

"So?" he asked causing her to stop in order to turn around and stare at him, her mouth open.

"I couldn't find Lydia in the crowd either," she said and Derek's eyes widened as he looked up at the school. He scooped Hailey up in his arms and started running. "What are you doing?"

"It's faster," he said as he used his werewolf speed to make his way towards the locker rooms with Hailey in his arms. He skidded to a halt in the hallway outside the locker rooms and set Hailey down. She made to push the door open but he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her eyes shifting towards the door in worry.

"Let me listen for a second," he whispered, holding a finger up in front of her. His eyes widened as he listened for a few seconds.

"What's happening?" Hailey asked, panic settling in.

"She's torturing Scott," he said.

He pushed Hailey behind him and very carefully and quietly pushed the door open. He slowly waved Hailey in and they quietly snuck their way towards Lydia's voice. Hailey peeked over Derek's shoulder and saw Stiles sitting in the corner of the communal shower, his arms handcuffed at the wrists over his head to a pipe. His head rolled to the side on his shoulder and there was a trail of blood down his face. Hailey gasped and covered her mouth. Derek held a finger to his lips as he looked at her and she nodded her head.

Derek snuck across the aisle to the other row of lockers to get a better glimpse of Lydia. Hailey followed and saw Lydia's back was towards them and she was facing Scott. He was sprawled out on the floor in his wolf form and was shaking. As Hailey watched in fear, Lydia lifted her arms from her side and pointed towards Scott and next Hailey knew Scott was writhing on the floor, shouting out in pain.

"It's a high voltage Taser," Derek whispered, his eyes glowing red. "Stay hidden."

Hailey nodded her head and bit her lip as she watched Derek shift into wolf form right in front of her. He stepped out into the aisle and lunged at Lydia, attacking her from behind. Hailey watched as Lydia whipped around, bringing her left arm up and pointing something large at Derek and suddenly he flew back a few feet and landed on his back, his body convulsing in pain. Hailey's eyes widened and she looked up at Lydia to see her holding the device, electrical currents running through it.

"I bet you missed this," Lydia said, cocking her head to the side and walking towards Derek, pointing the device at his chest. "I heard your girlfriend did a good number on you with it."

"Fuck off, Lydia," Derek muttered, pushing himself up off the ground and circling around Lydia as she taunted him with the device. His movements were slower and his body kept tensing up in pain but he had to fight through it.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to a lady," she said.

Hailey brought her hands up to cover her mouth, tears escaping her eyes. She looked towards Stiles and saw he had lifted his head and was watching the cat and mouse fight happening between Lydia and Derek. Scott was unconscious in the opposite corner and Hailey didn't know what to do. As quietly as possible she shuffled forward, attempting to stay hidden from Lydia. Stiles' head turned and his mouth opened and closed briefly when he caught her eye. She moved her hands away from her mouth and held a finger over her lips and he nodded his head slightly.

"What did you do to them?" Derek growled, baring his fangs.

"Did anyone ever tell you how hot you are in your wolf form?" Lydia asked, a smirk on her face. Derek snapped at her and she laughed. "What else? I came in here before the game started and put wolfs bane in their water bottles. I knew it would weaken Scott and basically drug Stiles."

"What's the point? What's your boyfriend planning?" Derek asked and Lydia smiled.

"Let's just say that these two have certain assets that Jackson would like to acquire," she said. Derek growled again, this time louder than Hailey had heard before. Hailey racked her brain trying to think of what Lydia could mean.

"Quit playing games, Lydia."

"You mean you still don't understand?" Lydia asked, pouting her lips and speaking in a mocking tone. "Well, let me explain all mighty Alpha wolf. Those assets they have are their parents and Jackson wants them. If two of the star players of the Lacrosse team go missing, their parents are sure to be called to the school giving Jackson the perfect opportunity."

"So he is trying to build a pack," Derek said, realization dawning on him.

"Correct!" Lydia exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"It must not be working though seeing as how everyone he's bit has died," Derek said, a hint of amusement in his voice and Lydia's brows furrowed together. "I understand why he'd want the Sheriff, but why Melissa?"

"Because Derek dear, if he has Melissa McCall, he can convince Scott into joining him."

"So all he wants to do is blackmail Scott in order for him to join him."

"Now you're catching on!" she said, her eyes following Derek as he continued to circle her.

"So what, you were just planning on leaving their worn down bodies here giving Jackson more than enough time to attack their parents?"

"We have a winner!" she shouted, throwing her head back in laughter.

She raised the Taser over her head and pointed it right at Scott's chest, pulling the trigger. Scott screamed in pain and Hailey covered her ears, more tears escaping. Derek lunged forward and attempted to pry the Taser out of Lydia's hand without thinking. Lydia reached up with her other hand and held the other device flush against Derek's skin and pushed the button sending hundreds of volts through his body.

Hailey looked back to Stiles to make sure he was still conscious and he moved his fingers around over his head. Hailey looked to see what he was doing and he pointed over to the wall where the fire extinguisher was attached. She nodded her head and made sure Lydia's back was to her before sneaking over to the wall. As quietly as she could she pulled it off the hooks and turned back towards the showers.

Derek cried out in pain again, soon after joined by Scott as Lydia switched her torture from one body to the other. Hailey squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to the screams, her heart racing. She looked up to see Lydia crouching over Scott. Her eyes flickered to Derek and noticed he was barely moving. She made her way between the rows of lockers, getting closer to the showers. Lydia increased the power of the shock on Scott every thirty seconds. Slowly, Hailey tiptoed her way forward.

As she stepped over Derek's outstretched arm she looked down at him. He stared up at her, panic in his eyes. Slowly he shook his head when he realized what Hailey was going to do but she bit her lip and nodded her head, a tear sliding down her face and landing on his cheek. She stopped right behind Lydia. When Lydia noticed the shadow she stopped what she was doing to Scott and slowly turned around. Right when her eyes connected with Hailey's, Hailey brought the fire extinguisher down on the side of her head, knocking her out.

"Oh my God," Hailey whispered, dropping the fire extinguisher to the tile floor. It made a loud clanging sound that echoed throughout the shower and she dropped to her knees next to Lydia. She brought her hands to her face as she sobbed a few times before taking a few deep breaths and looking around at her friends.

"Hailey," Stiles muttered, his leg kicking out in front of him. "The keys."

"Where are they?" she asked, looking around frantically.

"Necklace," he said.

Hailey looked towards Lydia's motionless body and saw the silver key on a chain around her neck. Tentatively she reached out and unhooked the chain. She scrambled to her feet and slid to the floor next to Stiles. She fumbled with the key as she unlocked the handcuffs. Stiles' arms dropped to his side like a rag doll. Hailey wrapped her arms tight around his neck and cried into his shoulder. After a moment she looked up at him and brought her arm up, using her sleeve to wipe some of the blood out of his face.

"I'm okay," he panted. "Turn… showers on."

"The showers?" she asked and he nodded his head. She stood up and turned on four of the showerheads, letting the water pound down on all of them. It quickly started to take effect on Stiles. He shook his head and was able to move around easier. Hailey looked between Scott and Derek, unsure of whom to go to first.

They both lay there, still shifted in wolf form. She decided to head over to Scott first. His fists clenched at his sides as his breathing calmed down. He looked up at Hailey and saw she didn't know what to do.

"Go to Derek," he growled out. "She hit him with twice as much voltage… maybe more."

"Scott," she pleaded, squeezing his hand.

"Go," he said, nodding towards Derek. "I'm fine."

Hailey squeezed his hand one last time and nodded her head before scrambling across the floor towards Derek. They were all completely soaking wet now. Derek's chest rose up and down with each shuddering breath he took but the rest of him wasn't moving. His face was scrunched up in pain, his fangs bared. Slowly, Hailey moved over and lifted his head, pulling his body up so his back was leaning against her chest. She slid her legs under his arms and put her hands on his chest. She leaned forward and put her cheek against his, feeling the hair that only appears when he shifts.

"Come on," she said softly, breathing rhythmically, hoping having him so close to her would help him feel and hear her heartbeat better. "Come on Derek, breathe with me."

He looked up at her, his eyes red and she squeezed her eyes shut, more tears sliding down onto his face. Slowly he reached a hand up and put it on top of hers on his chest. She continued to breathe in a steady pattern and could feel as he started to match her as his body started to heal. She slowly slid away from him to turn her body so she was facing him. His back slid down to the floor again and his chest continued to rise and fall. Hailey took his hand in hers and brought it up to her chest, skin on skin.

"I know it hurts," she whispered, watching how his breathing slowed down even more as he continued to match her. "But you have to fight through it."

Slowly, the hair on his face started to recede. His fangs shrank and when he opened his eyes they were no longer red. He looked up at Hailey and reached his other hand up and put it on her cheek. She turned her head to press her cheek into his hand, barely feeling the tips of his claws as they started to go down. She couldn't help but smile through her tears as he was finally able to breathe along with her.

Hailey kept her hand on top of Derek's against her chest and brought the other one up to his other hand on her cheek, linking her fingers with his. She heard a squeaking noise as Stiles shut the showers off. He moved over to Scott and helped him stand up. Derek sat up and Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed as he pulled her onto his lap as she cried against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," he whispered.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again," she whispered back, pulling away and putting both of her hands on his cheeks, resting her forehead on his. He nodded his head, bringing his hand up to the back of her neck.

"Okay," he whispered back. Hailey opened her eyes and at that moment, she knew what she wanted. After seeing Derek nearly lose his life right in front of her eyes she knew she didn't want to be apart from him. She rubbed circles along his cheek with her thumb and her heart thudded in her chest when he nudged against her hand. She took a deep breath and leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

"You can choose me," she said, as she pulled away. "I'll be your mate. I can't leave you, not after that."

"Okay," he said again, pulling her in for another kiss. She smiled into the kiss, the last of her tears falling and pulled away. She climbed off his lap and he stood up, pulling her into his chest. He could feel the wolf in him change the moment he said _okay_. Hailey instantly became his top priority; all he needed was to keep her safe. "I choose you."

"Uh, guys," Stiles said, causing them to turn to him. "Not that that isn't totally sweet and all, vomit inducing, but sweet… but um we have a little problem," he said, pointing behind them to Lydia who was starting to stir.

"What do we do with her?" Hailey asked, her eyes widening when she remembered why they were all in there. "And you two need to get back out to the field before the game ends!"

"Hailey and I will take care of Lydia," Derek said. "You two go."

"Thanks Hailey, I really owe you one," Scott said, pulling her into a hug before heading towards the door.

"You're a beast Hails," Stiles said, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered to him, squeezing him tight before he pulled away.

"Love you too," he said, backing away. He pointed a finger at Derek and raised an eyebrow. "Don't pull any of that better to see you with, better to eat you with my dear shit or I'll be the one ripping your throat out with my teeth."

"Stiles," Hailey said with a laugh as Derek growled behind her. "Please go and make sure your Dad's okay."

"Right," he said, his eyes widening as he turned on his heels and ran out after Scott.

"So," she said, turning to look at Derek and Lydia behind him. "Any ideas?"

"One," he said, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Hailey. "You might not like it too much though."

"What is it?"

"Well first," Derek said, walking over to Lydia.

Lydia's eyes had opened and she looked up at Derek, her eyes wide. He leaned forward and grabbed Lydia's shoulder, lifting her torso towards him. Hailey watched as Derek brought Lydia's face so close to his that they were almost touching and then proceeded to head-butt her, knocking her unconscious once again.

"I do that," he said, letting go of Lydia so she could slide back down to the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Hailey asked cringing at the thought of how much pain Lydia was going to be in when she woke up.

"She did just try to kill me less than twenty minutes ago, remember?" he asked, disgust in his voice.

"Fair enough," Hailey sighed. "But now what do we do with her?"

"We take her to Jackson's car and handcuff her inside of it," he said, picking Lydia up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Where are the cuffs and keys?"

"In the corner," she said, pointing over his shoulder. He walked over and picked them up, stuffing them in his pocket.

"We better go before the game ends so no one sees," he said, leading the way out of the locker room.

**xXx**

After breaking into Jackson's car and dumping Lydia's handcuffed, unconscious body, Derek and Hailey walked back to the field, still soaking wet. Once they were close they saw Scott and Stiles sitting on the bench, towels wrapped tight over their shoulders. Hailey shivered, realizing how cold she was and she was jealous of them. Derek noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, warming her up as much as possible.

"Sweatshirt," she said excitedly, pointing at the merchandise table next to the concession table.

They walked over and Derek bought one for her. She pulled her wet jacket off and hastily pulled the sweatshirt over her head, hugging her arms tight to her body and sighing at the warmth. Derek put his hand on her back and started to walk back to the bleachers.

"You need one too," she said, stopping and waiting for him to buy a sweatshirt for himself. Derek looked at her, eyes wide, and over to the table.

"No," he said, turning to go back to the bleachers.

"You're going to catch a cold."

"Think about what you just said and remember who you're talking to," he said, a grin on his face when he looked down at her.

"Right," she said, nodding her head. They climbed the bleachers and joined her family again.

"Where were you two?" Jason asked, noticing Hailey's wet hair and Derek's soaking wet body. "And why are you wet?"

"I had to use the bathroom so Derek walked me over to the school and the fire alarm was pulled setting the sprinklers off," Hailey said quickly.

"I didn't hear any alarms or anything," Jason said, looking towards the school.

"A janitor was there and was able to shut it off quickly," Derek said, leaning forward to look at Jason.

"Well you basically missed the rest of the game," Jason said pointing towards the scoreboard where the last two minutes were ticking down.

"And we're losing," Hailey groaned, shaking her head.

"I think it's because Stiles wasn't playing," Aaron said, his eyes intent on the field. Hailey laughed and ruffled his hair. Aaron looked up at her a smile on his face and saw how Hailey was leaning into Derek's side. "Uh Hails?"

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling at him. Aaron thought before speaking and noticed how Derek's hand was resting on Hailey's knee.

"Never mind," he said, shaking his head.

Hailey shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the game, groaning when the final whistle blew. They had lost 8-6. Derek tensed up beside her and she looked up at him to see his eyes flash red.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. He turned to look at her and pointed down at the field. She looked to see Jackson heading over to Scott and Stiles, anger on his face. She and Derek stood up and shoved their way through the crowd over to them.

"Where the fuck is Lydia?" Jackson asked, his eyes flashing that same electric blue Hailey saw when he attacked Aaron.

"We don't know man," Stiles said, holding his hands up.

"Bullshit. What did you do with her McCall?"

"They had nothing to do with her," Derek growled causing Jackson's attention to snap to him.

"Where is she?"

"She's safe," Derek said calmly. "I suggest you leave before I snap your neck. And if the two of you ever pull a stunt like that again I will personally be the one to kill you in more ways than one."

"You really don't want to threaten me Hale," Jackson said, stepping closer, his eyes setting on Hailey for the first time. "What's this?"

"Don't touch her," Derek said, stepping in front of Hailey. She grabbed onto his jacket and peaked around his arm.

"Does big Daddy Alpha have himself a little she-wolf?" Jackson asked in amusement, noticing how defensive Derek got. Jackson sniffed the air and shook his head. "Of course not. She's a weak human. Something about her smells familiar, though."

"You go to school with her dumbass," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. Jackson turned and snapped at him causing Stiles to jump back and Scott's eyes to flash gold as he stood in front of Stiles.

"Thank you, Stilinski," Jackson said, turning back to Hailey. "But that's not it. Something in her blood… it smells like someone else."

"My little brother. Does that ring a bell?" she asked in disgust. Jackson cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"That's right. He's the one you stopped me from attacking Hale," Jackson said, amusement in his voice. "That was such a shame. Well… you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Hailey said loudly, stepping out from behind Derek. Derek growled and grabbed Jackson by the front of his jersey, lifting him off the ground.

What do you want, Jackson?" Derek asked, his face inches from Jackson's. "Why are you going after all of these people? Why do you need to build a pack?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Jackson said and Derek snapped at him, dropping him to the ground.

"Leave. Now," Derek said. Jackson stood slowly and grabbed his things.

"Next time it won't be so easy to get away," Jackson said, stopping when he was near Hailey. "I've got my eye on you now, Miner."

"Derek, don't!" Hailey cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her without much luck. "Please, just let him go."

"He practically just threatened you, Hailey," Derek said in exasperation, turning back to her.

"I know but you can't just kill him right now in front of this crowd," she said, turning to look over her shoulder. She could see her father and brother still sitting in the bleachers. Jason was looking down at them in confusion.

"You're my mate. I have all rights to kill him if he even looks at you," Derek said, relaxing slightly and she squeezed his hand tight. She sighed and looked up at him.

"That's what I figured," she said. "I should probably go. Dad looks like he's getting restless."

"Okay," Derek said, nodding his head and looking up at her family. "Tell Aaron I'll be at his game tomorrow."

"You really don't have to," she said, shaking her head.

"I know," he said, a smile on his face.

"Well okay then. And what do I tell my parents?" she asked and Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "About us?"

"Uh… don't?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Hailey narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed. "Or we can tell them together tomorrow I guess."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, letting go of his hand and stepping back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or sooner," he said. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a confused look. He merely grinned and walked backwards until he was out of sight. Hailey smiled and turned towards the bleachers to see her Dad and brother waiting for her at the bottom.

"Let's go home," she said, wrapping an arm around Aaron's shoulders and leading them to the parking lot.

Aaron talked excitedly about the game, filling her in about everything she missed. She listened to him intently and linked her arm with her father's, catching him off guard. Now that she and Derek were officially together some of the tension of worrying about her family was lifted off her shoulders because now she could trust him fully and completely.

* * *

**Here's chapter 8! Yay! I got that out sooner than I thought I would! I basically wrote it all today and it was originally longer but it wasn't working for me so I scraped some of it!**

**But anyway, SHE DID IT! She agreed it and Derek chose her! This means that they'll be together for literally forever (as long as they live, duh) How do you think this will effect their day to day lives, especially with Jackson hot on their tail?**

**Let me know in your reviews! I really love reading them! You guys are the best :D**

**Also, I now have over 50 followers for the story. THANK YOU! **

**~Steph xoxo**


	9. The History Project

**Sorry for the delay! I didn't realize it had been a whole week since I last posted until last night and I apologize for that! This chapter was a little difficult for me to get out. Most of it is filler but I still somehow managed to get over 4,000 words haha Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday morning Hailey woke up and was hit with the events of the previous night. With a smile on her face she rolled over in bed and faced her window. Sure, Jackson Whittemore had basically threatened her, her friends and… boyfriend… had almost died… but she was with Derek. They were officially together… forever. And that thought scared the living hell out of her because there was so much that could go wrong.

The rev of an engine outside caused all of those thoughts to go away as she jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Derek was sitting outside in his car and Hailey regretted the fact that he couldn't actually come inside. Her phone rang and she turned to grab it. Derek's name flashed on the screen and she slid across it to unlock.

"Good morning," she said, walking back over to the window and sitting on the seat, looking out to the car. He rolled his window down and looked up at her.

"_Hi_," he said, waving his hand slightly.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"_Um… about that_…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes widening in panic.

"_No, no. Nothing's wrong_," he said and she let out a sigh of relief. "_It's just I never left_."

"You mean to tell me you sat out there all night?"

"_Yes_," he said and she thought he sounded almost embarrassed. For a guy who apparently never let his emotions show he couldn't seem to hold them back when it came to Hailey.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and she heard Derek let out a huff.

"_When Peter explained that you were my mate, he said there would be a magnetic pull. And I did feel it at first but last night, after it became real, the pull became so much stronger,_" he explained and Hailey bit her lip, a smile forming on her face. "_So I sat out here all night one because of Jackson's threat and two because I just couldn't leave._"

"That is possibly the sweetest and creepiest thing I've ever heard all rolled into one," she said with a laugh. "But definitely more sweet than creepy."

"_Sure_," Derek said. Hailey sat back to lean against the wall and she and Derek stayed silent just looking at each other.

"I wish you could come inside_," _she said quietly.

"_I know_."

"Do you think Deaton can teach me how to part the ash like he did with Stiles?" Hailey asked, excitement creeping up.

"_Possibly_," Derek said with some hesitation.

"But?"

"_But I don't think it's a good idea_."

"Why not?"

"_I just_…"

"Just because it keeps werewolves out doesn't mean it can keep other dangers away. Lydia! She could always break in or something and what if Jackson had her do something to Aaron or me? Or this Gerard guy I keep hearing about? I don't even know what his deal is but I'm assuming he's human," Hailey argued trying to sway Derek's thoughts.

"_I've never actually thought of any of that before_," Derek said and Hailey knew she had it.

"That's why I'm the brains and you're the brawn."

"_Low blow, Miner_," he said and she laughed. She grew silent when she heard footsteps out in the hallway but whoever it was kept walking.

"When are you going to tell me about this Gerard ordeal anyway?" she asked and he sighed.

"_Soon_."

"It better be," she said, turning when she heard a knock on her door. "I've got to go."

"_I'll meet you at the game_," he said. Hailey nodded her head towards him out the window and they hung up. She got up and went over to her door, opening it to see her mother.

"Morning Mom," she said, a smile on her face.

"Who were you talking to?" Alyssa asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Just… a friend," Hailey said, walking over to her closet to look for a shirt to wear to the game.

"Alright, I get it," she said, holding her hands up and laughing. "I just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready."

"Okay, thanks," Hailey said, smiling as her mother closed the door on her way out.

Hailey grabbed a few shirts from her closet before walking over to her bed and collapsing on it. She had to think of a way to explain her and Derek to her parents. Her mother, she figured, would be fine with it. It was her Dad she was worried about.

**xXx**

Once they arrived at the school for Aaron's game, Hailey climbed out of the car and instantly looked around for Derek. She bit her lip, her nerves setting in. The whole car ride she had tried to come up with a way to tell her parents about how she was now dating Derek but unfortunately, nothing came to mind. Aaron ran ahead to join his teammates as Hailey and her parents walked to the sideline. Hailey smiled when she saw Derek waiting under one of the tented areas.

"What is he doing here?" her father asked with a sigh and Hailey's heart skipped a beat. Derek looked up when he heard it and lifted his hand in a wave.

"Jason," Alyssa hissed, nudging his side with her elbow. "Be nice."

"I just don't understand why he has to be here," he said, once they were close enough to make sure Derek heard him. Hailey sighed and looked at Derek who gave a slight nod of his head.

"He's here because I invited him, Dad," she said, causing her parents to stop. She turned to face them and Derek walked up behind her.

"Why?" Jason asked, squinting his eyes at Derek.

"Because," Hailey said, stuffing her hands in her pockets and shrugging her shoulders. "Derek and I are kind of… together…"

"Together?" Alyssa asked, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Yeah we're… dating," she said, looking up at her father. Jason squared his jaw, hoisted his chair under his arm, and continued to walk towards the field without saying a word.

"I'll talk to him," Alyssa said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Hailey's shoulder. "Why don't you two find a different spot to sit and I'll come get you when things are smoothed over. Okay?"

"Okay," Hailey said, nodding her head. She looked towards the field to see her father standing along the sideline with his arms crossed. "Thanks Mom."

"He's not mad," Derek said once Hailey's mother was out of earshot.

"Did his heartbeat tell you that?" Hailey asked, turning to look at him a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes," Derek said, nodding his head.

"I was kidding," she said, starting to walk to a spot further down the field for her and Derek to sit.

"Well I wasn't. I'm telling you, he's not mad."

"Then what is he?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to her parents. Her mother had her hand on her father's arm and was speaking to him rapidly.

"I can't tell if he's upset or scared," Derek said, unfolding his chair and setting it down. "But he's definitely not mad."

"Why would he be scared?" Hailey asked, setting her chair next to Derek's and sitting in it.

"Because I'm the older delinquent," Derek said, raising his eyebrows and Hailey laughed. "And you're his only daughter."

"You're not that much older. He's such a hypocrite, he's ten years older than my Mom," she said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. She rolled her head to the side to look up at Derek. "Can you hear them from here?"

"I think so," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I need to focus in on them though so be quiet for a minute."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. She watched as Derek closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so his ear was towards her parents. It was agonizing, waiting for him to turn back to her. When he finally did she sat up in her chair and leaned towards him.

"Well, your Mom calmed him down. But he said he wants to take a majority of the first half, if not the whole first half, to process it," he said.

"It's better than nothing," she said with a sigh. She crossed her legs and sat back comfortably as the game started. It was silent for a few moments as they watched the game. Hailey looked up when she saw Derek turn to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hailey," he said and she tilted her head, confusion written on her face.

"What's up?" she asked. He looked down and swallowed before looking back up at her.

"The full moon is coming up in a few days," he said and she nodded her head. "It's Wednesday night."

"Okay," she said slowly. Derek's nostrils flared and he looked away for a moment.

"You and your family need to stay inside on that night. Especially you."

"What if my Mom has to work at the hospital that night? Am I supposed to tell her to take a sick day? Especially with Jackson trying to go after Scott's Mom and Stiles' Dad last night… what if he's after my parents now too because of us?"

"She works with Scott's Mom, right?" he asked and Hailey nodded her head.

"The same shift."

"Mrs. McCall is extra cautious on the night of the full moon ever since she found out. Your mother will be fine," he said, reassuring her.

"Where will you be that night?"

"I will be with Scott keeping him chained up and under control. He's stubborn and still hasn't grasped a way to keep him fully grounded," he said, his nostrils flaring.

"But you'll be under control?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"I know how to keep myself anchored."

"Oh right, with anger," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No," he said and she looked up at him. "You're my anchor now."

"I told Stiles," she said, a smug smile on her face. Derek raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. "What about Isaac and Peter?"

"They'll be at the house. The main reason you need to stay inside is because of Jackson. He'll be most dangerous that night. Surprisingly we've never heard of any deaths the next day but that doesn't mean he might not be loose," Derek said, a pained expression in his eyes. Hailey frowned and reached out, taking his hand in hers and linking their fingers.

"You'll call me first thing Thursday?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking. He squeezed her hand gently and nodded his head.

"First thing," he said. Hailey gave him a half smile before leaning back in her chair, her hand still in his. They watched the game in silence for a few minutes and both looked up when they heard footsteps.

"Hi Mom," Hailey said, smiling at her mother. Alyssa's eyes went to their linked hands and she smiled.

"I talked to your father and he's calmed down considerably. So if you two would like to join us…"

"Yeah," Hailey said, looking to Derek who nodded his head. They stood up and grabbed their chairs, following Alyssa to where Jason stood. He turned when he heard them and gave a half wave.

"Aaron was looking for you before," Alyssa said as she sat down. Hailey looked towards the goal and caught Aaron's eye while the teams were at the other end of the field. His eyes lit up when he spotted Derek. He smiled and waved before turning his attention back to the game.

"At least he looks happy to see me," Derek said with a slight laugh.

"Excuse you?" Hailey asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"So, Derek," Alyssa said, causing both of their heads to turn to her. "Would you like to join us out for lunch after the game? If Aaron's team wins that is."

"Uh," Derek said, looking over to Jason who kept his back to them. "I think we should see how the rest of the game goes."

"Good idea," Alyssa said, winking at him before turning back to the game.

"Thanks Mom," Hailey whispered to her mother. She leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You deserve to be happy, especially after last year and what Brett did to you," Alyssa said softly. Hailey flinched at the mention of her ex-boyfriend and sat back in her chair.

"Who's Brett?" Derek whispered, his eyebrows scrunching together in curiosity.

"My ex," Hailey said, disdain in her voice.

"What did he do to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Not right now," she said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"Okay," Derek said softly.

He turned to the game but every few seconds would glance at Hailey. At one point he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Without thinking he reached his hand up to place it on her cheek, wiping her tear away with his thumb. Hailey raised an eyebrow at the gesture. She figured it would take time for Derek to get so… personal. But maybe the fact that they were mates strengthened that connection for him.

She wanted her Dad to turn around at that moment. To see that Derek did care about her and this wasn't just for shits and giggles. But he didn't. Somehow, she needed to show him that Derek wasn't going to harm her because this wasn't a relationship she was going to be getting out of and she didn't want her Dad to hate Derek the whole time. All she knew was that it was going to take time.

**xXx**

After another successful win by Aaron's team on Saturday, Derek had joined the Miner's for lunch. It was the most awkward meal that Derek and Hailey had ever been to because of how Jason acted. However, they managed to get through it. On Sunday, Derek spent the day with the other wolves trying to figure out a way to stop Jackson while Hailey did homework. Cue Monday and time for school yet again.

Hailey walked into Physics and was surprised to see Stiles sitting in Allison's seat at their table. Behind him sat Scott and Allison. Allison looked away when Hailey was close enough. She sat next to Stiles and pulled out her books, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Stiles," she whispered. He pulled his chair closer to her so they could talk privately. "I love you and all but why are you and Allison switched?"

"Allison's not too happy about you dating Derek," he said, looking at her sympathetically. "She asked Mr. Bower if she could switch partners with me as soon as she walked in the room and he okayed it. You don't mind do you?"

"I mean, a little," Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't mind working with you now since we do all the rest of our homework together anyway but… I'm upset that Allison felt that she couldn't come to me."

"Yeah," Stiles said with a sigh. "I wouldn't expect to be talking to her much for awhile if I were you. Looks like it's gonna be you and me at lunch from now on."

"I guess so," Hailey whispered, her heart sinking. She never meant to hurt Allison but she couldn't help what was happening between her and Derek. Derek didn't mean to bite Mrs. Argent. It just happened.

Hailey sulked throughout the rest of the morning in her classes. At lunch, she and Stiles sat at one of the empty tables near the vending machines. Her phone buzzed on the table from a text form Derek.

**Why aren't you sitting with Scott and Allison?** He asked. Hailey looked towards the windows and saw him sitting at one of the picnic tables in the quad looking into the cafeteria.

**Allison's mad at me** she sent back. She looked to see Derek's reaction. He looked at his phone and frowned.

**Because of me** he said. She turned towards the windows again and nodded her head. Derek shook his head and looked back at his phone. **I'm sorry**.

**It's not your fault** she said. Just then the bell rang and Hailey stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She turned to Derek and waved to him through the window. He waved back and she turned to follow Stiles out the door to their history class. Hailey entered the classroom and saw the word _project_ written on the board in big letters.

"Oh boy," Stiles said sarcastically as they took seats next to each other.

"Keep your fingers crossed for solo projects," Hailey said as the second bell rang. Their attention turned to their teacher, Mr. Parker.

"As you can see, you're about to be signed a project," he said, gesturing over his shoulder to the board. "You and a partner, that I have assigned, will have to create a visual interpretation of an event from World War II, which I have also assigned. It can be a poster, a power point, even a scale model, the more creativity the better. You will also need to prepare an oral report to go along with your visual aspect that needs to be at least 10 minutes in length. Any questions?"

"Worst outcome ever," Stiles whispered to Hailey who stifled a laugh.

"Okay. Once I put you in your pairs I want you to get together and start drafting what you will want to do," Mr. Parker said and Hailey bit her lip, hoping to be partnered with Stiles. He started going down her row and she paid more attention as he got close to her. "Danny and Stiles. Hailey and Jackson."

"What?" Stiles whispered under his breath to Hailey. Hailey looked to her right and saw Jackson looking at her, a grin on his face.

"Now this… is the worst outcome ever," she whispered, her voice shaking, her eyes not leaving Jackson's.

**xXx**

After school Hailey headed over to her car, Stiles at her side. Jackson was trailing behind them but Hailey needed to talk to Derek first. She looked up to see him leaning against her car, anger on his face.

"No," he said, once she and Stiles were close enough. "Absolutely not."

"Derek I can't help it, we were assigned," she said exasperated.

"Can't you talk to your teacher and switch with Danny?"

"I tried that," Stiles said. "He knows Hailey and I are best friends and that Danny and Jackson are so he'd rather we work with other people."

"This isn't good," Derek hissed through his teeth.

"You think I don't know that?" Hailey asked. "The sooner Jackson and I start on our project, the sooner we'll be done."

"Well said, Miner," Jackson said, coming up behind and standing next to her. Derek growled and his eyes glowed red. "Careful, Hale. Your wolf is showing."

"Shut up," Hailey said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just go to your house and get as much of this done as possible."

"I'd much rather go to your house," Jackson said, a grin on his face.

"You're out of your mind if you think that's ever going to happen," Hailey said angrily.

"Fine then. I'll lead the way," Jackson said, sauntering over to his car.

"I don't like this, Hailey," Derek said, blocking her car door.

"Neither do I but this is how it has to be," she said with a sigh. "It's not like you aren't going to be sitting outside anyway listening in."

"True," he said. "I'll see if I can get Isaac and Peter to help me too."

"Okay. We'll only be two hours, tops," Hailey said. Derek nodded his head and stepped aside so Hailey could get in. Hailey climbed in and took a deep breath before starting the car and following Jackson out of the parking lot. Through the rearview mirror she could see Derek clench his fists before walking over to his car.

**xXx**

"This is your house?" Hailey asked Jackson as she climbed out of the car, looking up.

"Yupp," he said, slamming his door shut and walking up the path to the front door of the house. He unlocked the door and held it open for Hailey. She looked around in awe; the inside was as beautiful as the outside.

"Your parents aren't home?" she asked, noticing the silence.

"Correct," he said as he closed the door, a smirk on his face. "We can work in the living room."

Hailey walked in and set her bag down on the plush carpet. She sat on one of the chairs and watched as Jackson came in, sitting on the other chair facing her. With a sigh she pulled her history book out of her bag and flipped to World War II.

"Would you rather make a poster or a model because I'm sure as hell not making a power point," she said, flipping to the section on Pearl Harbor, which is what Mr. Parker assigned to them.

"I take it you're Hale's mate, aren't you?" Jackson asked, ignoring her question altogether.

"That's none of your business," she said through her teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"Can we please just, concentrate on the project right now?" she asked, grabbing her notebook out of her bag and started to jot down facts.

"Fine," he said, amusement in his voice.

They worked in silence for a good twenty minutes. At one point Hailey saw Jackson look up towards the window out of her peripheral vision. She turned to look as well but didn't see anything. She hoped Derek was being careful. Occasionally she and Jackson would look at their phones but to her surprise he really pulled his weight in work.

Suddenly she heard sirens outside. The sound grew louder until the flashing lights shone through the front window and the car stopped in the street outside Jackson's house. She stood up and went over to the window to see Sheriff Stilinski get out of the car, his partner following him. Another car soon pulled up and two more officers got out.

They made their way around Jackson's house and Hailey's heart started to race. She heard Jackson stand up to move beside her, his arms crossed against his chest, a smile on his face. After a minute she saw Sheriff Stilinski reappear, his arm gripping Derek's elbow as he led him to the car in handcuffs.

"What did you do?" Hailey gasped, turning to Jackson before going to the front door. Following the Sheriff were the other officers leading Peter and Isaac, also in handcuffs.

"Hailey?" Sheriff Stilinski asked when he saw her as he put Derek in the back of his car, closing the door.

"Sheriff, you can't arrest them," she pleaded, her eyes shifting to where Derek sat in the car,

"I'm sorry Hailey," he said, shaking his head. "We got a disturbance call saying there were three prowlers on the Whittemore property."

"May I ask who called?" she asked, looking up to the house where Jackson stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"It was anonymous," he said, and Hailey could tell he was telling the truth. "We're going to take them to the station and set bail."

"Can I talk to Derek first before you go?" she asked, gesturing to the car. Sheriff Stilinski put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head.

"One minute," he said, opening the door and stepping away to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry," she said, crouching down so she could be eye level with Derek. Derek shook his head and looked towards Jackson, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know how he did it," he said.

"I think he might have texted someone," Hailey said. "Danny or Lydia."

"That would make sense."

"I'll get out of here as soon as possible and head over to the station and get you out of there somehow."

"Go to the house first," he said, taking her hand in his two handcuffed ones. "There's a box full of emergency information, including where our money is. Take Stiles with you, he knows where it is."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. "I'll be quick."

"Hailey," the Sheriff said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We have to go."

She stood up and backed away from the car. He closed the door and opened his own. Before he climbed in he gave Hailey a sympathetic smile. Hailey walked backwards towards the house, watching as the two cars drove away. The neighbors that had come outside to see what the commotion was about retreated to their homes. Hailey turned to see Jackson had gone back in the house. With a sigh she made her way into the house but didn't see Jackson anywhere.

She turned to close the door behind her when someone grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her against the wall. She winced in pain and opened her eyes to see Jackson. He reached over her shoulder and pushed the door closed, keeping a tight hold on her arm.

"Now it's time to have some fun," Jackson said, an evil grin on his face. Hailey reached up to shove him away but Jackson was quicker. He grabbed her forearm and twisted it hard. She screamed in pain as she heard and felt a bone break.

"Shit!" she shouted, a tear escaping.

"Just hold still, Miner," he said, bringing his other hand up to her chin, tilting her head to expose her neck. "This won't hurt… much."

"Oh God, please no," she choked out.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see his eyes were that electric blue and his fangs had extended. He opened his mouth and leaned in close to bite her. Hailey closed her eyes tight and silently prayed for a miracle. All of a sudden the door crashed open, hitting Jackson's back causing him to lose his grip on her.

Hailey crumpled to the floor, her right hand reaching out to clutch her left arm tight to her chest. She opened her eyes to see Scott grabbing Jackson by the front of his shirt and throwing him across the room. Jackson quickly rose and growled, lunging back towards Scott.

"Come on Hails, let's go," Stiles said, bending down to help her up, pulling her out of the house.

"How did you know?"

"I heard the call on the scanner in my house and recognized Jackson's address. I called Scott and we got over here as fast as possible. Not fast enough apparently," he said, looking down at Hailey's arm.

"What about Scott?" Hailey asked as Stiles led her to his Jeep.

"He's going to… take care of Jackson and then grab your stuff and drive your car over to the hospital," he said, helping her into the passenger's side before climbing into the driver's side.

"The hospital?" she asked, her eyes widening. "How am I supposed to explain this to my Mom?"

"Just… tell her you fell down the stairs?" he suggested, starting the car and making his way to the hospital.

"What about Derek? And Peter and Isaac? We have to bail them out."

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "But you come first. They can wait in a jail cell for a couple of hours."

"He almost bit me, Stiles," she said, more tears falling down her face as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah," he said, looking over at her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted his arm and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, careful not to hit her injured arm.

"If you and Scott hadn't shown up when you did…"

"Shhh," he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "The important thing is that we did. Don't dwell on it."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hailey kept her head on Stiles' shoulder and closed her eyes. It was silent between them as he continued the drive to the hospital. She concentrated on listening to his heartbeat in order to calm down. Her thoughts kept fleeting back to Scott, hoping he was okay. Every few moments she would wince in pain and hold her arm closer. One more thought entered her mind as Stiles pulled up to the hospital. _Derek is going to kill Jackson_.

* * *

**You guys are seriously amazing! I love reading all of your comments, they're so much fun to look at! And thanks for everyone else who follows and favorites! It's amazing! I love you guys, I really do. And I promise I'll try to get chapter 10 out much sooner than it took me to get this one out.**

**xoxo Steph**


	10. The First Night

**So I sucked at keeping that promise of getting this chapter out sooner than the previous one. If you haven't been able to tell, I've hit a bit of a writer's block so this chapter is another bit of filler. However, it has a LOT of Deley in it, and you get to see a different side of Derek.**

**If anyone, and I mean ANYONE has any suggestions or ideas that you think would help me out for the next chapter or future chapters please PLEASE go on and PM me! Or leave it in a review! I promise it will only help. I have ideas for some things but others I have no clue so... whatever you come up with might really inspire me!**

* * *

"Hailey, honey, what happened to you?" Alyssa asked frantically as she came into the hospital room where one of the doctors was currently casting Hailey's arm.

"Mom, how did you know I was here?"

"I saw your name on the board," Alyssa said, looking over at Stiles then back at her daughter. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hailey muttered under her breath.

"It's just a slight break," the doctor said, looking towards Alyssa. "She'll need to keep the cast on for at least six weeks and come in for a checkup then we'll determine if it needs to stay on longer. I think you can tell her about how to care for it."

"Thank you Dr. Thorpe," Alyssa said as he got up and left the room. Once the door closed she stood up and faced Hailey. "What happened?"

"I just fell down some stairs, no big deal. You know how clumsy I am," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you get here?"

"Stiles drove me. Scott's bringing my car home for me."

"You're not driving until that thing comes off," Alyssa said, pointing at the cast.

"I figured as much."

"You need to be more careful," Alyssa said, stepping forward and kissing Hailey's forehead. "I'll finish up with the paperwork and everything here. You and Stiles go home, order pizza or Chinese for dinner, whatever you want."

"Thanks Mom," Hailey said, hopping off of the examination table and grabbing her jacket. Stiles helped her wrap it around her shoulders and grabbed his own jacket.

"Thank you for bringing her here Stiles," Alyssa said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Anytime Mrs. M," he said, smiling at her. She opened the door for them and led them down the hallway to the elevators.

"I'll call your father so he doesn't freak out when you get home."

"I love you, Mom," Hailey said, stepping into the elevator.

"I love you, too," Alyssa said, waving as the elevator doors closed. Once they started going down Hailey turned to Stiles.

"We have to go to Derek's house," she said.

"I, uh… I think I should take you home. They can wait until tomorrow," he said bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Stiles if we don't go tonight Derek is going to freak out and think something bad happened to me."

"Something bad did happen, Hailey," he said. "That's why I think I should take you home. He'll understand."

"No, we need to get them out tonight. Stiles, please," she said, anxiety in her voice.

"Alright, fine," he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "What's at Derek's house?"

"He said there's a box there somewhere with information on where to get money to pay the bail and you know where it is."

"Yeah, yeah I know where it is," he said, nodding his head.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and they got out. Stiles led the way through the parking lot to his Jeep and opened Hailey's door for her. He climbed in beside her and drove to the Hale house. As he drove Hailey called Scott.

"_Are you okay?_" was how he answered the phone.

"I'm fine. Jackson broke my arm and I'm a little bruised but other than that I'm fine," she said.

"_I'm so sorry, Hailey_," he said with a sigh.

"It's not your fault. You saved me, I owe you a huge thank you."

"_Let's just say it was me paying you back for saving us from Lydia on Friday night_."

"Deal," she said, with a slight laugh. "So… what did you do to Jackson?"

"_We were fighting and after awhile he ran out of the house. I don't know where he went_."

"So he's just out running rampant somewhere?" she asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"_I don't know for sure. He could be back at his house by now_."

"Where are you?"

"_Just driving. I was going to bring your car home but when I drove past your house I saw that your Dad was home so I figured that would be a bad idea. Where are you guys?_"

"Heading to Derek's house."

"_I'm close. Meet you guys there?_"

"Yeah, we'll be there soon."

"_Alright. Bye_," he said, hanging up.

"What was that about running rampant?" Stiles asked, turning to look at Hailey.

"Scott said they were fighting and Jackson gave up and ran out of the house."

"Well that's all tons of horrible."

"Tell me about it," Hailey said, turning her head to look out the window. "Scott's meeting us at Derek's house."

"Good, if Jackson's prowling around the woods Scott will be able to sniff him out."

"Yay for optimism," Hailey said sarcastically.

After a few more minutes of driving, Stiles was turning onto the dirt road leading up to the Hale house. Scott was parked in front of the house and was leaning against the hood with his arms crossed. Hailey opened the door on her side of the Jeep and climbed out.

"Oh my God," Scott said, walking towards Hailey and Stiles. His eyes were drawn to the bruises on Hailey's right wrist. "I'm surprised he didn't break both of your arms."

"So am I with how hard he was gripping them," she said, pulling him in for a one armed hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he didn't get me too bad. A few scratches here and there but they healed up really fast."

"That's good, I guess," she said, turning towards the house and leading the way. "So where's this box? Hidden under the stairs?"

"That's too obvious," Stiles said, shaking his head. "It's actually under the floorboards in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yupp," Stiles said, nodding his head. "Scott, you're going to have to pry them up."

"No problem," Scott said, opening the front door and heading to the kitchen. He got down on his knees under the broken table and started pulling up the floorboards. In less than five minutes he had them up and thrown to the side. He pulled the box up and handed it to Hailey.

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"There should be a debit card in there and a paper with the pin number on it. Also, there's a good amount of cash. The cash might actually be enough," Stiles said, looking over Hailey's shoulder. She found the envelope full of cash and handed it to Stiles since he could use two hands to look through it better.

"Are we good with that?" she asked, nodding towards the envelope.

"Yeah, yeah it should be enough," he said, stuffing the envelope in his breast pocket. He closed up the box and handed it to Scott to put back under the table.

"Don't you need a hammer to put them back?" Hailey asked, gesturing to the floorboards that were sitting in a pile.

"Already on it," Stiles said, pulling a hammer out of one of the broken drawers. He handed it to Scott and when he was done they all headed out together.

"I'll meet you at the station," Scott said, climbing back into Hailey's car. Stiles nodded his head and he and Hailey climbed into the Jeep.

"So are you going to tell Derek what happened to your arm before or after he gets out of the jail cell?"

"Haven't decided that yet. I mean, what are the chances of your Dad actually letting me go back to the cell to talk to him first?"

"Actually highly likely."

"Really?"

"Well first of all, he likes you. Second, you get the sympathy feelings because of your arm," he said, nodding towards the cast.

"I guess I'll give that a shot then," she said, sitting back in her chair. "Though I have to admit, I'm a little scared."

"That makes two of us."

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

"What is taking them so long?" Derek asked, running his hands through his hair. "They should have been here by now."

"Maybe she likes the idea of you being a jailbird," Peter said, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Derek said, shaking his head.

"You don't think something… bad… happened. Do you?" Isaac asked, looking up at Derek from where he sat on the floor.

"I'm trying not to think that," Derek said through his teeth. "But it's not working out so great."

"If something happened I don't think it's anything serious," Peter said sincerely.

"And why not?"

"If Jackson had say… given her the Bite," he said causing Derek to growl. "We would have known."

"Yeah," Isaac said. "Jackson would have made it clear if that had happened. We could hear him no matter how far away."

"Possibly," Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. "But we won't know for sure until she walks through that door."

"We're in luck," Peter said suddenly, looking towards the doorway separating the holding room from the front of the building.

Derek turned his head to look and saw Hailey walking in, Sheriff Stilinski behind her. His eyes were drawn to the bright green cast on her left arm and he had to keep himself from shifting in front of the Sheriff, which was proving difficult. He stood up and walked over to the bars, grabbing onto them with both hands.

"Hailey what happened?" he asked. Hailey looked up at him, fear in her eyes and she bit her lip.

"Nothing," she said. "I went to Stiles' house when I left Jackson's and clumsy me tripped on the stairs and I broke my arm. No big deal."

"Hailey," he said, shaking his head. He knew she was lying.

"Really Derek, it's no big deal," she said, staring straight at him.

"Alright," the Sheriff said, stepping in front of her. "Ready to get out gentlemen?"

Derek stepped back so the Sheriff could unlock the door. Behind him he heard Peter and Isaac stand up and step forward. Once the door was open Derek made his way out and straight to Hailey. He pulled her close to him, being cautious of her arm.

**xXx**

"Are you going to tell me what really happened or do I have to guess?" Derek asked as he drove Hailey home, Scott and Stiles following behind them in the Jeep. Peter and Isaac decided to run back to the house; also attempting to see if they spotted Jackson out anywhere.

"I'd rather wait until you're not operating a vehicle," she said, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and was silent until he pulled up and parked in front of her house.

"There, now tell me," he said, turning to look at her. Hailey took a deep breath and sat up. She unbuckled her seatbelt in order to face him.

"Okay so… basically… after Sheriff Stilinski took you away I went to go back into Jackson's house to get my stuff and when I walked in he wasn't in sight. All of a sudden he came up behind me and grabbed my wrists, slamming me against the wall."

"I'm gonna kill him," Derek growled.

"Let me finish," she said. Derek huffed and nodded his head. "I tried to hit him but then he grabbed my left arm and twisted it. Ergo, cast. He held onto me tighter hence the bruises on the other wrist. He was… he was about to bite me… when Scott and Stiles came in and saved me."

"I. Am going. To kill him," Derek said, his eyes glowing red. Hailey's eyes widened and she put her hand on his knee.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down please. Please."

"Why should I, Hailey?"

"Because my Dad is coming outside," she said, pointing towards her front door. "And I'd rather he be okay with you coming inside. Stiles is here which means he can part the ash line."

"You want me to come in?" he asked.

"After what happened to me earlier, yeah," she said. She opened the door and climbed out as her Dad crossed the street. "Hi Daddy."

"Hailey," he said, finally reaching her and pulling her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly for a quick second before pulling away and gently lifting her casted arm.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"This happened just by falling down the stairs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yupp," she said, biting her lip.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm surprised it hasn't happened multiple times."

"Thanks Dad," she said, rolling her eyes. "Listen uh, Derek's here so I need you to be nice."

"I'm always nice… when I want to be."

"Well can you be nice for me? Please? Scott and Stiles are here too, you like them."

"That's true," he said, nodding his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Now I'm not dating either of them. I'm dating Derek. I need you to be nice to Derek. Okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I… will do my best," he said.

"Thank you. Did you and Aaron eat already?"

"Yes. Your mother said you're going to order in?"

"Yeah. Are we allowed to hang out in my room?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hm… my teenage daughter hanging out in her bedroom with three boys… or in the living room where I can easily join and/or supervise… what do you think?"

"That's… what I thought," she said, nodding her head.

Hailey gestured to Derek letting him know it was okay to get out of the car. She walked around the car and saw Scott and Stiles climb out of the Jeep. They hung around for a minute until Jason went in the house so Stiles could part the Mountain Ash line. He crouched down in front of the line and held his hands over it, concentrating for a few seconds. Hailey watched in fascination as the ash parted.

"That was awesome," she said, watching as Derek and Scott stepped onto her front lawn for the first time. Once they were over Stiles re-connected the line.

"I think once the full moon is over, we're going to pay Deaton a little visit," Derek said as Hailey led them into the house.

"What for?" Stiles asked.

"To see if he can teach me how to part the line," Hailey answered.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Scott asked.

"Think of the other factors, Scott," Derek said cryptically. Hailey raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him when she saw his reason for answering like that. Aaron had come down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Derek, hey!" he said, a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," Stiles said, raising his hand towards Aaron in a wave.

"Hi Stiles, Scott," he said, smiling at the two. "Hails, you're a mess dude."

"Thanks Aaron," she said rolling her eyes as the guys laughed.

"Can I sign your cast?"

"Of course," she said.

Aaron did a little fist pump before running into the kitchen to grab a Sharpie. He came back to sign her cast, Scott and Stiles waiting to go after. As she stood there holding her arm out she felt Derek slip his arm around her waist, holding her close to his side.

**xXx**

Around ten-thirty, Jason came into the living room where the four of them were spread out. Hailey was lying down on the couch, her head resting on a pillow against Derek's lap. She looked up when she heard her father come into the room and sat up.

"It's a school night," he said pointedly, crossing his arms.

"Alright Dad, I can take a hint," she said, rolling her eyes. Jason nodded his head and went upstairs. Hailey and the guys stood up and she walked them outside. Stiles parted the line so Scott and Derek could leave.

"I don't like the thought of leaving you," Derek said, turning to her.

"Once Stiles fixes the line there won't be a problem. Jackson won't be able to get in here."

"But there are the other…"

"The other factors, I know. I'm the one who reminded you of those factors, remember?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides you can always sit in your car creepily watching like you did the other night."

"Hailey," he said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"What do you want me to say? That you should climb through my window and stay the night?" she asked and Derek smirked. "You can't be serious."

"It's for your own protection. And Aaron's."

"Yeah but, my Dad…"

"Is climbing into bed as we speak."

"That's still creepy," Hailey said, shuddering. Derek huffed and turned to Scott and Stiles for help.

"You might as well let him, Hails," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. "Especially since I'm here. And in the morning I'll come pick you up for school and part the line again so Derek can sneak out."

"Purely for the safety of me and my family?" she asked. Derek nodded his head and Hailey sighed. "Fine, but you should at least move your car around the block or something."

"Okay, I'll meet you in your room," he said, turning to go to his car.

"I can't believe I'm letting a guy sneak into my room," she said as he started the car and moved it around the corner.

"At least you have the knowledge that when you go up to your room he'll be there," Scott said, annoyance in his voice.

"Yippee?" she said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30," Stiles said as Hailey turned to go back into the house."

"Sounds good. And thanks again, both of you. I… just… thanks."

"I told you, anytime Hailey," Scott said, smiling at her and giving her a wave.

Hailey smiled and closed the door, locking it behind her. She made her way upstairs hoping to beat Derek there. When she was about to turn the knob on her door she heard Stiles' Jeep start and she groaned. She twisted the doorknob and looked in her room, Derek was nowhere in sight.

She walked in, closing the door behind her and made her way to the window. Derek was crouched on the bit of roof outside. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Hailey and pointed to the lock on the inside of the window. Hailey laughed and unlocked the window, pushing it up. She stepped back as Derek climbed inside and everything suddenly felt strange. To see Derek, completely dressed in black, standing in the middle of her room which was accented with different shades of purple… it was weird and she couldn't help but smile.

Derek walked quietly across her room, his fingers grazing along her bedspread. She was silent as he took everything in. He stopped at her desk, picking up a picture frame that held a picture of Hailey, Aaron, and their parents. Hailey noticed the frown that appeared on his face as he set it down and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, softly, walking over to him.

"It feels wrong for me to feel so happy now that I have you," he said.

"You deserve to be happy," she said, sitting at the foot of her bed and gesturing for him to do the same.

"Maybe. But it feels like an injustice to them," he said, clasping his hands in his lap and looking down.

"Your family," she said and he nodded his head. "It's not your fault what happened to them. She manipulated you to take away the people who meant the most to you just because they were different."

"I should have known better," he said, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"You were young, there's no way you could have known."

"There were so many signs, Hailey. I just didn't pay any attention to them," he said, turning to look at her and she could see that he was tearing up, on the brink of opening himself up completely.

"There's no use dwelling on it, Derek," she whispered, slowly reaching out to wrap her arm around his torso and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Even though it's been seven years, I still miss them. But I can't show it."

"Yes you can."

"And make myself look weak?" he asked. She pulled her head away and looked up at him.

"I could never think of you as weak."

"You might not but Isaac could, or Scott."

"You don't have to hide your feelings all the time. You're as human as the rest of us."

"I can't help it."

"Then just… show it to me," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "That's what I'm here for. Since I'm your mate that means I'm dedicated to you, and vice versa. We should be able to be open about everything."

"You're going to have to be patient with me."

"I know," she said.

She moved away and slid back on her bed so she was lying on her side, her head on the pillows. Derek hesitated for a moment before taking up the other side of the bed, lying face to face with Hailey. He was stiff as a board, keeping a good distance between them. Hailey laughed and put her hand on top of his.

"Relax. Take your jacket off, you don't need to be so stiff."

"Your scent is so much stronger here… on your pillows."

"And it's getting you all hot and bothered?" she asked sarcastically with a laugh. Derek pressed his lips together and rolled onto his back. Hailey's eyes widened and she sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow. "Oh my God… you are!"

"Shut. Up," he said through his teeth, not daring to turn and look at her.

"Well… what do we do?"

"Strip the bed is the only option I can think of. It will make it easier," he said, standing up and stepping away from the bed. Hailey got up and quickly pulled her blanket and sheets off the bed. She dumped them in her hamper and went back to grab the pillowcases.

"Is that better?" she asked.

Derek stepped forward and glanced at Hailey before bending over and sniffing the bed and her pillows. He straightened up and nodded his head. Hailey decided against putting a new set of sheets on so she instead grabbed a new blanket and laid it across the bed. Derek shrugged off his jacket and kicked his shoes off before climbing back onto the bed. Hailey went to her dresser where her pajamas were and made her way to the door.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly. Derek gave a slight nod as she pulled the door open, slipping out and heading to the bathroom.

As she changed and brushed her teeth, her nerves started to kick in. She was going to spend the night with Derek. _The first of many nights_ she kept reminding herself. Before going back out she took a deep breath and composed herself. Quietly she slid back into her room and shut the door.

"Can you turn that lamp on?" she asked Derek, pointing to the lamp on the table next to her bed. She tossed her clothes in her hamper as she heard the lamp click on. She shut the main light off and walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket up and sliding under it.

Since their relationship was still so new she wasn't sure what the boundaries were. She hoped to be able to cuddle up to Derek but didn't want to startle him, whatever the case may be. Instead, she lay on her back and turned her head to face him. He was on his back as well, his head turned to look at her.

"I don't bite," he said, a grin slowly spreading on his face as Hailey covered her face with her hands to stifle her laugh.

She moved her hands away, a smile still on her face, to see him lift his arm, inviting her closer. She scooted to her right and rested her head against his chest as his arm came down around her shoulder. He lowered his hand, letting his fingertips graze the edge of her cast, a frown forming on his face.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," she said, looking at the cast. "Not as much as before though."

It was silent as they adjusted to this new atmosphere. Hailey listened to Derek's heart beating under her ear. Her muscles relaxed as she adjusted her position, bringing her broken arm over to rest on his stomach. Derek's hand came up, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"It's nice to see you so gentle," she said softly.

"I would never hurt you… again, that is," he said, anger in his voice as he remembered the other week when he had bruised her shoulders.

"At least _you_ didn't break anything," she said with a sigh.

"Are you talking about Jackson?" he asked, gently touching her broken arm again.

"No," she whispered. Derek was silent for a minute as he thought.

"Brett?" he asked. Hailey didn't say anything. She just nodded her head against his chest. "What did he do, Hailey?"

"He broke my heart," she said simply.

"How?" he asked, so quietly that Hailey almost didn't hear him. She cleared her throat and gripped onto Derek's shirt as much as her cast would allow her to.

"We started dating in the 8th grade. He was my first and until now only boyfriend. We were together for almost two and a half years. I loved him so much. At the end of sophomore year just a few months ago I told him we were moving to California. He didn't even want to talk about long-distance and broke up with me right on the spot. A few hours later I found out that for the past year he had been cheating on me with one of my close friends. It was literally the worst day of my life."

"Hailey," he said softly.

"There's no use dwelling on it. Especially now," she said, turning her head to look up at him.

Derek gave her a small smile and reached out, pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. He leaned down, gently kissing her forehead before reaching over and turning the lamp off. Hailey snuggled against his chest again and could feel him hold her slightly tighter to his chest, as if he was afraid to let go.

* * *

**You guys are awesome on the reviews by the way! I love you all!**

**~Steph xo**


	11. Be Careful

**There! Here's chapter 11 in a MUCH more reasonable amount of time! I think I finally got a flow for where I want to go. I got a little bit of inspiration last night. Have y'all heard that new Adele song? The one for the new James Bond movie? Well if you haven't I suggest you listen to it because it's phenomenal. It's called Skyfall. The lyrics in the bridge are what inspired me and I think you can see why:**

_**Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand together**_

**Eh? You see it? Well anyway now that this A/N has gone on too long, you can go ahead and read now :)**

* * *

Tuesday morning Hailey woke up to her alarm going off. She stretched her arm out to grab her phone to stop it but before she could find it the noise stopped. Rubbing her eyes she looked up to see Derek behind her, his arm draped over her waist, her phone in his hand. Gently, she rolled onto her other side to face him, his arm still around her waist.

"Hi," she mumbled, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Hi," he mumbled back, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I must look awful," she said, covering her face up with a slight laugh.

"I don't think that's possible," Derek said, pulling her hands away.

"Derek Hale are you flirting with me?" she gasped bringing a hand to her mouth and opening her eyes wide.

"I don't think you can really call that flirting," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll take what I can get," she said with a smile as she threw the blanket off of her. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Derek stayed on the bed and watched as she picked out an outfit for school.

"I wish you would have let me beat the shit out of Jackson Friday after the game," he said, sitting up.

"Then this could have been much worse than it is," she said, pointing at her casted arm.

"It wouldn't have happened at all because I probably would have killed him," he said and Hailey rolled her eyes. "What? Do you not want me to protect you?"

"That's not it at all and you know it," she said with a sigh.

She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it on her knees and sat back on her heels facing Derek. Shuffling closer she reached out and put her arms around his neck. He tilted his head closer and she closed her eyes as he placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

"I have to go shower," she whispered, leaning back and putting her hands on his chest.

"Is it safe for me to wait here or will your Mom or someone randomly walk in?" he asked as she stood up.

"Actually I think she's at work already. After yesterday she changed her shift to days."

"That will be better for tomorrow," he said and Hailey nodded in agreement. "What about your Dad?"

"When he realizes I'm in the shower he won't bother coming in here," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed her towels from the hook on the back of the door and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After her shower Hailey got dressed in the bathroom before going back to the bedroom. She opened the door and continued to run her towel over her hair to get moisture out of it. Derek had pulled his jacket and shoes back on and was sitting at the foot of her bed. They were both silent as she stood in front of the mirror doing her hair and makeup. Occasionally she would catch his eye through the mirror and blush.

"I feel weird having you just sit there and watch me," she admitted as she ran the last of her hair through the straightener.

"Why?"

"It must be boring you to death."

"I don't mind," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hailey smiled and started doing her makeup. As she was finishing up her phone rang and she looked over her shoulder. Derek grabbed her phone and looked down at it.

"It's Stiles," he said.

"Can you answer it?" she asked. He nodded his head and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? … Yeah she's almost ready … okay."

"Is he here?" she asked as he set the phone down.

"Almost," he said, standing up. "I'm going to leave once he gets here."

"Thank you for staying the night," she said, putting her makeup away and turning to him.

"It won't be the last time," he said and she smiled.

"I need to grab something to eat real quick. Do you want anything?" she asked, heading over to the door.

"Nothing in particular, I'll be fine with anything," he said as she went to go downstairs.

"Good morning," Jason said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," she said, mussing up Aaron's hair as she passed him at the table where he was eating some cereal. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two granola bars.

"Do you need a ride to school or is… Derek… picking you up?"

"Stiles is picking me up actually. He volunteered to do it for as long as the cast is on since it was his house I fell at."

"Well that's nice of him. Will he be here soon?"

"Yeah and I have to go finish getting my stuff together so I'll see you before I leave," she said, walking out of the kitchen and to the stairs. She opened the door to her room to find Derek sitting on the window bench, looking out to the street. He looked up when Hailey walked over to him.

"Stiles is pulling up," he said, nodding out the window.

"Take a granola bar before you slip out the window," she said, handing it to him. He thanked her and put it in his pocket, standing up to open the window. Hailey looked out to see Stiles park his Jeep in her driveway. He climbed out and parted the ash line before walking up to Hailey's front door.

"Be careful," Derek said as he stepped out onto the roof. Hailey heard the doorbell ring downstairs and the door open. "I'll be at the school later. I'm going to check in with Peter and Isaac first since I ignored their calls last night."

"Hailey! Stiles is here!" her father called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" she called back, watching as Derek agilely jumped from the roof to the ground. He twisted around to look back up at her with a smile before running down the block to where he parked his car. Hailey shut and locked her window and grabbed her backpack and phone before heading downstairs.

"Morning Hails," Stiles said, winking at her once she reached the bottom.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Let me take that," he said, reaching out for her backpack. She gladly handed it over to him.

"Have a good day," Jason said, giving Hailey a hug. "Try not to break anymore bones."

"Jesus, Dad," she said, grabbing her coat and pulling it on over her cast with much difficulty.

"We should probably get you a new coat a size bigger just so it fits over your arm."

"That would be nice," she said.

"Bye Hails!" Aaron called down the stairs.

"See ya!" she called back. "Bye Dad."

"Bye, drive safe, Stiles," Jason said, patting Stiles on the back.

"Will do," Stiles said, nodding his head. He slung Hailey's backpack over his shoulder and they walked over to the Jeep as Jason closed the door behind them.

"Thanks for this," Hailey said as Stiles opened her door. "By the way, I kind of told my Dad that you were going to be picking me up every day for school until the cast is gone…"

"Well I thought that was obvious," he said, handing her backpack to her. She smiled and set it at her feet. "I'm just going to close the line and then we can go."

"Okay," she said, watching through the rearview mirror as he bent down, making it look like he was tying his shoe. When he was done he climbed in the car and started it up to head to school.

**xXx**

Hailey and Stiles pulled into the school parking lot as Allison was getting out of her car. Stiles grabbed his backpack from the backseat and Hailey's from the front before climbing out of the car and slinging one bag over each shoulder. Allison smiled when she saw them and walked over.

"Stiles what are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Carrying Hailey's backpack," he said, hoisting it more securely over his shoulder.

"I can see that but why?" she asked, looking at Hailey.

"Because I kind of broke my arm," she said, lifting her arm and pulling up the sleeve of her jacket just enough to reveal part of the bright green cast.

"Oh my God Hailey," Allison said, anger rising in her voice. "Did Derek do this to you? I told you it would be a bad idea to get to know him. I knew that he would end up hurting you at some point but I didn't think it would be so soon. Where is he? He's…"

"Allison! Will you shut up for two seconds?" Hailey asked angrily. Stiles let out a low whistle and turned to head into the school.

"Sorry," Allison said softly, lowering her head. Hailey gestured towards the school and the two of them walked side by side behind Stiles.

"Derek didn't break my arm."

"Then who did?"

"Jackson," Hailey said and Allison's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"You know that history assignment we have?" Hailey asked and Allison nodded her head. "Well we went to his house to work on it and Derek, Peter, and Isaac were outside making sure nothing sketch happened. Turns out Jackson texted Lydia or Danny, I'm assuming Lydia, to call the cops and next thing I know Stiles' Dad shows up and is leading my handcuffed boyfriend to his car."

"Wow."

"So naturally after they leave I go inside to get my stuff and leave because I was so pissed off and when I went inside I didn't see Jackson anywhere… until he grabbed my from behind and shoved my back against the wall. He pinned my right wrist to the wall and turned my head to get to my neck so he could bite me."

"No!" Allison gasped. Hailey held her hand up so she could finish explaining.

"I reached out to hit him or try to shove him away but he grabbed my arm and twisted it so hard that I could actually hear the bone break," she said and Allison covered her mouth with her hand. "He was about to bite me again when Scott and Stiles appeared out of nowhere and saved me."

"Scott saved you?" she asked, a smile creeping on her voice.

"Hell yeah I did," Scott said, coming up to the three of them and giving Allison a kiss. "Hailey saved me first so I had to return the favor."

"I never thanked you for that Hailey," Allison said with a frown. "When my Dad and I realized Scott was missing we went to Jackson's house and then Lydia's thinking maybe he and Stiles were taken there. We never thought they'd just be inside the school."

"I did my best," Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders. "You should really be thanking Derek though."

"Yeah I know," she said, turning to walk down the hallway to Physics when they heard the first warning bell ring. The group of four walked to class and the first thing that all of them noticed was that Jackson and Lydia weren't there.

"Maybe they're just late," Stiles said when he noticed the panicked expression on Hailey's face.

"Hopefully," Scott said. They walked to their seats and settled in. Hailey looked up to the clock and watched it, hoping that the pair would walk in before class started. The minutes ticked by and soon class was starting and they weren't there.

"Stiles," Hailey said quietly, her voice shaking.

"I know," he whispered back, looking over his shoulder at Scott. "Just, wait forty-five minutes. If they're not here by the time class is over then we can all panic."

"Too late," she said, her right leg jumping up and down.

"Just wait until Physics is over," he whispered, putting his hand on her knee. "They could walk through that door any minute."

**xXx**

"I'm officially panicking," Hailey said as soon as the bell rang, ending Physics.

"Luckily we have a free period next so let's… go out to the quad and you can call Derek," Allison said, grabbing her things and leading them out of the classroom.

"What if Jackson's trying to go after Aaron again? Or my parents?" Hailey asked, her heart pounding.

"It makes sense that Jackson's not here after yesterday but where the hell is Lydia?" Scott asked in confusion.

Stiles opened the door to the quad and they all stepped out into the crisp air. Hailey pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sat on the cold bench, Stiles next to her. Scott and Allison sat across from them and were silent as Hailey listened to Derek's phone ringing.

"_Hi," _Derek answered.

"Derek I need you to go to the elementary school now. Please," she said quickly, her eyes welling up.

"_Hailey, calm down_," he said, panic in his voice. "_What's wrong?_"

"Jackson and Lydia aren't in school. Did Peter and Isaac ever come across him last night?"

"_No they didn't,_" Derek said with a sigh. "_I'm getting in the car right now. Hailey you need to calm down. Are the others with you?_"

"Yeah they're all here. We have a free period," she said, biting her lip.

"_Tell Allison to call her father and let him know what's going on_," he said pointedly.

"Allison," she said, causing Allison to look up at her. "Derek wants you to call your Dad and let him know what's happening."

"Okay," Allison said, nodding her head and pulling out her phone.

"_I sent Peter and Isaac to check out Jackson and Lydia's houses again to see if they went there at all. As soon as I check on Aaron and hear back from those two I'll check on your parents_."

"Please hurry," she said, her voice shaking, a tear dripping down her cheek. Stiles wrapped his arm around her back and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Where in the school should he be right now so I can find him from the outside?_"

"His classroom is along the left side of the school facing the playground. It's either the third or fourth window down from the front."

"_I'll listen for his heartbeat and smell him out. Then I'll check around for Jackson_."

"I'm so scared," she whispered into the phone, closing her eyes as more tears slid down.

"_I know_," he said softly. "_I'm almost there. I'll call you back after I check it out._"

"Okay," she said, keeping the phone to her ear until she heard the click signaling the end of their call.

Her whole body was shaking as she waited for her phone to buzz with Derek's call. Stiles held her tight to him while Scott and Allison stayed silent across from them. Time seemed to drag on but it only had to have been less than five minutes before Derek was calling her back.

"_Aaron's fine. He's in his classroom_," Derek said and Hailey let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God."

"_Hailey… I can smell Jackson_," he said hesitantly and her eyes widened. "_He's been here. His scent went all the way around the school but it doesn't lead off anywhere. Just the parking lot_."

"Is he still there?"

"_No_."

"What about Lydia? Has she been there?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"_I couldn't smell her_."

"What did Peter and Isaac say?"

"_Both houses are empty. I'm going to check on your parents now_."

"Go to the hospital first. It's closer," she said.

"_How long do you have until your next class?"_

"About thirty minutes."

"_If I don't call you back in time I'll text you as soon as I know she's okay_."

"Be careful," she said before hanging up.

"Aaron's okay?" Stiles asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah," she said, letting out a slight smile. "He's going to check on my Mom now. He said both Jackson and Lydia's houses were empty. And Jackson's been to the elementary school before. I don't understand why he's doing this."

"We won't let him do anything to your family," Scott said and Hailey nodded her head, knowing it was the truth but worrying all the same.

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

Once Derek got to the hospital he climbed out of his car and could instantly smell Jackson, accompanied by Lydia's scent. Calmly he walked into the hospital, following their scents down many hallways, keeping his eyes open for Alyssa. As he turned a corner, he could hear Jackson's voice from behind one of the curtains and he stopped, knowing Jackson was sure to smell him already.

"Looks like we have some company," he heard Jackson say quietly.

"Who is it?" Lydia asked.

"Hale," Jackson said, amusement in his voice.

"Just as you predicted," Lydia said smugly.

"Well Hale," Jackson said to Derek. "It took you long enough to fine me."

Derek clenched his fists and was about to walk over, tear the curtain away, and grab Jackson by the throat when a nurse walked by him. His eyes widened when he realized it was Alyssa. He followed her with his gaze and groaned when she pulled back the curtain allowing him to finally see Jackson and Lydia. Lydia was on the hospital bed, her right leg stretched out in front of her on a pillow.

"Sorry that took so long," he heard Alyssa say as she grabbed a stool and pulled it close to the bed. "One of the doctors will be over soon but I'm going to stitch up that nasty cut on your forehead while you wait."

"Great, thanks," Lydia said, offering her a smile. "Is it going to leave a scar?"

"It shouldn't be too noticeable once it's healed," Alyssa said, applying some lidocaine to the laceration.

"Especially with all the makeup you wear," Jackson said, giving what sounded to Derek like a fake laugh.

"So how did this happen?" Alyssa asked as she started to stitch Lydia up.

"I was walking down my driveway to Jackson's car when my heel caught in a dip and I fell and my ankle just… twisted," Lydia answered, her gaze drifting towards Derek, a grin on her face.

"Ouch," Alyssa said sympathetically.

"That's why you shouldn't wear heels to school," Jackson said and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if you two know my daughter," Alyssa said, pausing to look up at them. "Hailey Miner."

"Oh we love Hailey!" Lydia exclaimed.

"She's such a… sweetheart," Jackson said, grinning when he heard Derek let out a low growl.

"I'm just glad she's making friends so easily."

"I hear she has a boyfriend already," Lydia said.

"Yeah. Derek," Alyssa said, a smile on her face.

"Derek Hale?" Jackson asked.

"That's him," Alyssa said, nodding her head. Derek groaned, expecting Jackson to say something stupid about him that would make Alyssa put her guard up.

"Well… good for them," Lydia said with a smile catching Derek off guard.

"I like him so far," Alyssa said with a laugh. "Well, I'm all done here. I'll go see if I can wrangle one of the doctors over here so you don't have to wait all day."

"Thank you," Jackson said. His eyes followed Alyssa as she walked away and he looked up at Derek. "You can't protect everyone Hale. You saw how easy it was to get close to her. That can easily be repeated."

"Derek?" Alyssa asked in surprise causing Derek to turn his attention to her and force a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Miner. I was just… visiting a friend," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes shifted towards Jackson and Lydia before looking back at her.

"Oh well, it was good to see you," she said, putting a hand on his arm and he fought back the urge to flinch away from the contact. It was one thing for Hailey to touch him but he still wasn't used to it with other people.

"Yeah, you too," he said, nodding his head.

"You should come over for dinner this weekend," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, I will. Have a good day."

"You too, Derek," she said, starting to continue on her way.

"Uh, Mrs. Miner?" he said, causing her to turn back to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Just… be careful," he said quietly. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and she nodded her head.

"I will."

"Alright… bye," he said, lifting his hand in a wave and heading to the exit.

"Bye," she said, shaking her head.

As soon as Derek got outside he checked the time. Hailey still had at least ten minutes before her next class so he pulled her number up on his phone and hit send. It barely rang three times when she answered.

"_So?_" she asked.

"The good news is that your Mom's okay. The bad news… is that she's Lydia's nurse."

"_What are they doing at the hospital?_" Hailey asked, confusion in her voice.

"Lydia claims she fell and twisted her ankle, probably breaking it."

"_Do you think he did something to her on purpose?"_

"I wouldn't put it past him," he said, walking over to his car and climbing in. "What time does your Mom's shift end?"

"_Two,_" Hailey answered and Derek looked at the clock and realized that was almost five hours away. "_What are you doing now?_"

"Staying outside the hospital until she leaves. Or Jackson and Lydia leave."

"_Keep me updated_," she said.

"Of course," he said with a sigh. He wished he could have her with him, he knew it was the only way she would remain calm.

"_I have to go to class_," she said and he nodded his head.

"I'll text you."

"_Bye_," she said softly, ending the conversation.

**xXx**

"So?" Allison asked as they grabbed their bags, Stiles grabbing his and Hailey's, and headed back into the school.

"She's okay but she's Lydia's nurse," Hailey explained.

"What happened to Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Either she twisted her ankle or Jackson twisted it for her. And Derek's leaning toward the latter."

"I don't understand what Jackson would want with your Mom," Allison said, shaking her head. "Do you think he'll go after your Dad too?"

"Probably. I think he's doing this for the same reason he tried to get Scott's Mom and Stiles' Dad."

"I just don't understand why he feels the need to build a pack though," Stiles said in exasperation.

"Especially with how many failed attempts he's had," Scott added.

"Could there be something in his bloodstream? I mean, there has to be! Why else would he turn into a Kanima instead of a werewolf last year when Derek bit him?" Allison asked raising a very good point.

"That's got to be it but what could it be?" Stiles asked.

"Deaton's been trying to figure it out but who knows if he ever will," Scott said, shrugging his shoulders. "He was never able to figure out what makes Lydia immune."

"Wait, what do you mean Lydia's immune?" Hailey asked.

"Peter attacked Lydia last year but for some reason she didn't change," Stiles said.

"Derek told me the Bite either changes you or you die," Hailey said, looking between the three.

"Not with Lydia," Allison said as they walked into their next class.

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

Derek sat in his car for almost three hours waiting. If Alyssa was going to leave first he had about another two hours to go. He thought Lydia and Jackson would have left by now but he could still see Jackson's car parked a couple of rows ahead of him. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the entrance when he heard Alyssa's voice.

"Remember to keep your ankle elevated. You're going to have to get used to taking baths again while you have the cast so put a plastic bag tight around it," Alyssa instructed as she pushed Lydia out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"I'll go pull the car up," Jackson said.

"Can I get out of this thing now?" Lydia asked.

"Sorry, not until he's got the car here. Hospital policy," Alyssa said with an apologetic smile.

"I broke my ankle I didn't have a heart attack," Lydia said with a sigh.

"I know," Alyssa said as Jackson pulled up in front of them and got out. "There, now you can get up."

Derek started the car as Jackson helped Lydia into his and handed her the crutches she'd be using. Derek watched as Jackson thanked Alyssa before climbing into the driver's side. He waited until Alyssa walked back into the hospital before pulling forward and following a few cars behind Jackson.

For some reason he was expecting Jackson to lead him somewhere in the middle of nowhere but surprisingly he followed him to Lydia's house. He parked a few blocks away but was still able to see them and watched as Jackson helped Lydia out of the car. Derek rolled down his window slightly to hear them better. He was surprised when he heard Jackson speak to him.

"You know, Hale, you're not very good at being inconspicuous. I should have a restraining order put on you like I did for Stilinski and McCall," he said, smugness in his voice. "Wondering why I didn't harm your girlfriend's Mommy? I like to keep you on your toes, Hale. That visit was purely to get her scent. Three Miner's down, one to go."

Derek sped away, a growl rising deep in his throat. He drove to the school. Hailey still had three more hours to go but he was going to wait. He couldn't tell her what just happened in a text. As he drove, he worried about what might happen the next night. The full moon was always unpredictable but this was different. It wasn't just about him this time around.

* * *

**Oh buddy! What do you think's going to happen during the full moon? Any ideas? (because to be honest I'm not even 100% sure yet). So hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sometime soon next week! Thank you all for your kind words encouraging me and whatnot. They were really very helpful :) You guys are the best. Seriously, I now have over 70 people who follow this story and I still can't believe it! Remember if you have anything to suggest just go on and put it in a review! I'll take anything you have to say into consideration! Have a nice weekend :)**

**~Steph xo**


	12. Full Moon

**So this one took slightly longer than usual but it's the longest one yet! It's almost 20 pages on Word. No joke. So, I know it's kind of slow but it picks up near the end, trust me.**

**Also, Lycan Lover 411 made an AWESOME banner for the story! The link to it is on my profile! I hope you like it as much as I do! :)**

* * *

By the time school had ended, Hailey hadn't heard back from Derek. She was a nervous wreck the whole afternoon. Even Mr. Parker telling her that since she couldn't do a project by herself one-handed she could join any group she wanted. Naturally she chose to work with Stiles and Danny. Apparently, Jackson's "Dad" had called the school saying Jackson would be out sick the rest of the week.

Danny trailed behind Hailey and Stiles as they walked to the parking lot. The plan was to go to Stiles' house and work on the project, Hailey and Stiles in the Jeep, Danny following behind in his car. As Danny walked ahead to push open the doors for them since Stiles was struggling with his bag and Hailey's, Hailey looked out to see Derek leaning against the hood of Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles looked over at Hailey, his mouth open at a loss of an explanation. He merely shrugged his shoulders and Hailey rolled her eyes, leading the way to the Jeep. Derek looked up when he heard them coming and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Danny coming up behind Stiles. He stood up straight once Hailey was close and she pursed her lips.

"I've been sitting in there worried sick for almost five hours," she said, annoyance clear in her voice. Derek sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said, looking up at Hailey whose nostrils flared.

"You should be."

"Hailey, please, just let me explain," he said. "I didn't text you because I need to tell you this in person."

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes widening in fear. Derek looked over to see Stiles and Danny just standing there watching the two of them.

"Can I drive you home so I can tell you privately?"

"Fine. But I'm not going home. I'm going to Stiles' house so the three of us can work on our project," she said.

"I'll just bring your stuff in my Jeep," Stiles said, tossing her bag into the back.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, turning to head over to Derek's car. Derek watched as Stiles and Danny got into their cars and started them up before following Hailey over to the Camaro and opening her door for her.

"If Danny's going to be there so am I," he said, closing the door and going over to the driver's side.

"Why?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"If he gets a text or anything from Jackson, I'll most likely be able to pick up on it. I've been around Danny before and can read him pretty easily. Any slight movement could give it away."

"Speaking of Jackson," she said, turning to him as he started to drive. "What the fuck happened at the hospital?"

"I stayed until Jackson and Lydia left, about three hours ago. Your Mom is fine."

"Well I kind of pieced that much together."

"I followed them to Lydia's house. And I tried to be careful but Jackson knew. I was parked far enough away that I could still see and hear them and he spoke to me saying all he was doing was getting your Mom's scent," Derek said, turning to look at the confused expression on Hailey's face.

"Okay…" she said slowly.

"The last thing he said to me was: _Three Miner's down, one to go_."

"So he wants to catch my Dad's scent next?" she asked, her eyes widening. Derek nodded his head and turned back to the road.

"Peter is keeping tabs on Lydia's house right now. As of an hour ago the two of them were still there. Isaac is outside of your Dad's office just as a precaution."

"Jesus Christ… Derek, Jackson's Dad supposedly called the school saying that Jackson would be home sick for the rest of the week," she said, putting her head in her hand and looking out the window.

"Hailey I'm going to stress it again. It is crucial that your family stays home tomorrow night."

"What about during the day? Is anything weird going to be happening then?"

"We're all going to be a little more tense than usual but Peter and I have a better grip on it than the other two. Like I said, Isaac's improving a lot but Scott is touch-and-go. Stiles and Allison will be able to keep him in check."

"Basically don't do or say anything to set any of you off," she said and Derek nodded.

"Stiles needs to bring you home right after school," he said and Hailey shook her head in disagreement. "Why not?"

"Aaron's soccer practice. I'm not just going to sit at home with my Mom while he's still there. I'm not too worried about Dad being at work but there's no way I…"

"Okay," he said, putting his hand on her knee. "I'd go with you but I need to take Scott…"

"I'll be fine with Stiles."

"I'll have Peter and Isaac watching out for your Dad until he gets home. Alright?"

"Thank God. I was hoping you'd say that," she said, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"If you hear anything, and I mean anything, that sounds suspicious tomorrow night you call me. I will leave Scott if I have to. If anything happens to you…"

"Hey," she said, twisting her body towards him. She lifted his hand off of her knee and brought it up to her cheek. She kissed the back of his hand and squeezed it tight, interlocking their fingers. "I promise."

"Okay," he said softly as he drove. They were silent the rest of the way to Stiles' house.

Derek pulled up and parked next to the Jeep. He eyed Danny cautiously as the four of them walked to the house, Hailey's backpack slung over Derek's shoulder. Danny looked away nervously and Derek wrapped his arm tight around Hailey's waist. Hailey rolled her eyes as Stiles lead them up to his room. He took a seat at his desk and Hailey went over to sit on his bed. Danny was about to sit next to her when Derek cleared his throat very loudly and crossed his arms, looking towards the extra chair in Stiles' room. Danny automatically went to sit in it as Derek took the spot next to Hailey.

"You need to calm down," she whispered to him as Danny preoccupied himself with pulling out his laptop and looking up stuff to help them with their project.

"I don't want him near you," Derek whispered back seriously.

"I understand that but you can be a little nicer."

"His best friend is out to attack your family and you want me to be nice to him?" he asked incredulously, keeping his voice low.

"Does he even know? I mean about what you and Jackson are?"

"Not that I know of," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Then stop it," she said, raising her eyebrows. Derek huffed and pressed his lips together.

He stayed silent while Hailey, Stiles, and Danny worked on their project. They made a good amount of progress by the time it came for when Danny had to get going. After he left Derek and Hailey hung around to fill Stiles in on what happened at the hospital.

"Shit, Hails," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know why he's doing all of this to you."

"It's because she's my mate. The mate of an Alpha is a precious thing to come by for anyone who wants something from an Alpha," Derek said through his teeth.

"Why?" Hailey asked, looking up at him.

"Because Alpha's will do anything to keep their mates safe," he said simply. "We should have waited until we knew how to stop him."

"I'm not sure either of us would have had the control for that," she said with a laugh, trying to lighten the tension in the room. The three of them looked up when they heard a car outside.

"It's my Dad," Stiles said, craning his neck to look out the window. They heard as the front door opened and the Sheriff walked in dropping his keys on the table.

"Stiles!"

"Up here Dad," Stiles called down. Sheriff Stilinski slowly made his way up the stairs and appeared in Stiles' doorway.

"Derek, I thought that was your car outside," he said, nodding at Derek. "Hailey, good to see you. How's the arm?"

"It's alright," she said, smiling at him and shrugging her shoulders. "It definitely hurts a lot less than yesterday."

"Well that's good. Do you two want to stay for dinner? I was thinking of ordering Chinese," he offered, leaning against the doorway. Hailey looked to Derek who cocked his head to the side and raised a shoulder.

"Sure," he said, nodding his head.

"We'd love to, thanks," Hailey said, turning to the Sheriff and smiling.

"Great, I'll go get the menu," he said, turning and going back down the stairs.

"Yesterday he arrests you. Today he's feeding you," Stiles said with a laugh, shaking his head.

"He didn't want to arrest me," Derek said, turning to Stiles.

"I know."

"I'm going to call my Mom and let her know then we should go downstairs," Hailey said reaching for her phone.

**xXx**

After dinner, Derek went back upstairs to grab Hailey's things while she helped Stiles and his father clean up. When he came down they were lingering in the entryway saying goodnight. Hailey gave Stiles a hug as Sheriff Stilinski opened the door for them.

"Thank you again for dinner," Hailey said smiling at him.

"I told you, anytime," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Great talking with you, Derek."

"You too, Sheriff," Derek said, following Hailey out on the porch.

"Drive safe," the Sheriff said as he closed the door behind them.

"He likes you," Derek said, opening Hailey's door for her and putting her backpack in the backseat.

"Good because I like him too," she said as Derek got into the car. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah so I don't know what Stiles' problem is," he said causing Hailey to laugh and hit his arm playfully.

"Stop it," she said, calming down and relaxing in her seat. Within minutes Derek had pulled up in front of her house and he frowned as he looked out the window.

"I wish I could stay again," he said, looking towards the ash line.

"Me too," she said softly, turning her head to look at him.

"I'll park a few houses down and keep an eye out. Just in case."

"Just in case," she said, a slight smile on her face. Derek reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag. Hailey unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, climbing out and pulling her bag towards her. "Will I see you in the morning at least?"

"I think we can arrange that," he said, nodding his head.

"Goodnight," she said with a smile, closing the door and backing her way towards the house. Derek waved before driving down the road and turning around so he could face her house. She quickly made her way inside and locked the door behind her.

"Hi honey!" Alyssa called from the living room. Hailey dropped her bag by the door and made her way in to see her parents sitting on the couch watching one of their shows.

"Hi," she said, sitting on one of the chairs and turning to face them. Jason reached out and paused the television.

"How was dinner?" he asked.

"It was good," she said with a smile. "We should have Stiles and his Dad over for dinner sometime. I don't think they get many home cooked meals."

"We can have them over this weekend when Derek joins us," Alyssa said, smiling at Hailey.

"When who joins us?" Jason asked, looking towards his wife.

"I ran into Derek at the hospital this morning and invited him over this weekend for dinner. It will give us a chance to get to know him better."

"Aly," Jason started with a sigh.

"Dad," Hailey said, a tone to her voice. "That was very nice of you, Mom. Thank you."

"Of course honey," she said before turning to her husband. "Jason, he's a very nice young man. Give him a chance."

"For me," Hailey said, batting her eyelashes. "You did so well last night. You were very nice but you didn't really talk to him."

"Fine," Jason said with a huff.

"Where's Aaron?" Hailey asked.

"In his room doing homework," Alyssa answered.

"Thanks. I'm going to go see him for a bit, finish my homework and go to bed so goodnight," she said, standing up.

"Goodnight," they responded simultaneously.

Hailey grabbed her bag from where she had left it and went upstairs. She dropped her things off in her room and changed into more comfortable clothes before going down the hall to Aaron's room. His door was slightly ajar but she knocked anyway before sticking her head in. Aaron looked up from where he sat on the floor leaning against his bed and smiled.

"You busy?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm almost done. What's up?" he asked, closing his book and setting it down next to him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," he said. Hailey walked in and closed the door behind her before sliding down to the floor next to him.

"So," she started.

"Why was Derek at my school today?" he asked, catching her off-guard. Hailey blinked at him, her mouth opened.

"What?" she asked, at a loss for something else to say.

"During math I looked out the window and I saw him walking by. Why was he there?"

"Um, well… that's kind of part of what I wanted to talk to you about. That thing that tried to hurt you the other week… Derek knows what it is and he thought it was going to try to hurt you again. So, he was just making sure you were safe," she explained, maneuvering away from any werewolf mentions.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I don't know. He won't tell me," she lied, shaking her head. "But tomorrow we have to be really careful. It's important. Stiles and I are coming to your soccer practice right after we get out of school. When you're done we'll bring you home."

"Why not just let Mom pick me up?"

"I thought she'd like to rest after a long day at work," she said, another lie.

"Oh, okay. Will Derek be there too?" he asked eagerly.

"No, he won't be able to make it," she said and she saw his face fall. "But he told me he's going to come to all of your games."

"Really?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Is there anything else?"

"Just that once we get home tomorrow Derek said we should stay inside. No matter what."

"We never had to deal with this weird stuff back in New York," Aaron said, shaking his head and Hailey couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I know bud. I wish we didn't have to. I'll let you get back to your homework now," she said, standing up.

"Be careful tomorrow Hails," he said and she turned to look at him.

"You too, broski," she said, smiling at him before going to her room. She barely sat down on her bed when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket to see that Derek was calling her.

"_Nice diversion_," he said and she smiled.

"I did my best," she said. "I'd love to talk but I really do have homework I need to finish."

"_I understand_."

"Just make sure you don't act suspicious so the Sheriff doesn't have to arrest you again," she joked.

"_I won't_," he said with a slight laugh. "_Call before you go to bed?_"

"I will," she said before hanging up the phone and grabbing her backpack.

**xXx**

The next morning, Hailey woke up and her nerves automatically kicked in. She knew that for the next twenty-four hours she was going to be on her toes more than ever. After she got dressed she went downstairs to grab breakfast to bring to her room so she could talk to Derek while she ate.

"_How are you feeling_?" Derek asked as soon as he picked up his phone.

"I'm so nervous," she said, taking a bite of her bagel.

"_I know. Try to keep yourself busy so you're not thinking about it too much_."

"I'll do my best. Are you still outside?"

"_I haven't moved_," he said, reassuring her.

"Good. Stiles should be here soon so I'll see you really soon. I have to get the rest of my stuff together."

"_See you in a minute_," he said and she hung up and went to put the rest of her books in her bag. Once everything was in she heard the doorbell ring and her father called up the stairs for her.

"Well we'll all be there Friday night cheering you on," she heard her father saying as she came down the stairs.

"Thanks," Stiles said with a smile, turning as he heard Hailey coming down the stairs. He met her halfway and took her backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Have a good day, Dad," Hailey said, grabbing a sweatshirt from the closet.

"Just a second," he said, causing the two to turn to him. "Before I forget, Stiles, we were all wondering if you and your father would like to come over Saturday night for dinner?"

"Derek's coming too," Hailey said pointedly towards Stiles as Jason grunted.

"Oh," Stiles said, his eyes widening before turning to Jason. "Yeah, uh I'm sure my Dad will be able to get the night off, being Sheriff and all. So I'll check with him and we'll get back to you on that."

"Sounds good," Jason said, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You two should get going so you're not late."

"Bye Dad," Hailey said, waving as she walked out. She and Stiles climbed in the Jeep and Stiles drove down a few houses and parked across the street from Derek. Hailey jumped out and walked across to the Camaro as Derek climbed out.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" he asked as Hailey wrapped her arms around his torso, her heart beating so fast.

"Would you?" she asked looking up at him as he nodded his head.

"I might as well. I'll be watching the school but I won't be able to see you afterwards before I take Scott away so at least we'll get a little time."

"It's better than nothing."

"I'll tell Stiles," he said as Hailey climbed into the Camaro. Knowing that Derek was going to be outside of the school made her feel a lot better. Derek climbed into the driver's side as Stiles headed towards the school.

"Wait," Hailey said as Derek started the car. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "Derek you need to be at the elementary school."

"Hailey…"

"No! It has to be you. Dad only needs either Peter or Isaac outside his office, not both of them. The other can stay at the high school but you have to go to the elementary school. You're the only one I trust," she said and Derek closed his eyes as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay," he said softly. "I don't know why I didn't think of it yesterday."

"Yesterday was pretty crazy," she said as he started the drive to school.

"I'll have Isaac go to the high school," he said and Hailey nodded her head. She relaxed in her seat but her heart was still racing. Derek picked up on it and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, calm down."

"I'm trying. I can't help it," she said, a shiver running down her spine as she thought of one of the possible outcomes of the night.

"I'm wondering if we should have some of the hunters watching your house tonight," he said slowly as he mulled it over.

"Do you think they would?"

"I don't know. They might be too busy trying to track Jackson tonight if possible."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. We have the ash line," she said, unsure if she was trying to reassure herself or Derek more. Derek pulled into the school parking lot a few spots over from Stiles' Jeep.

"Yeah. And if you need me I can be there in five minutes," he said, opening the door and climbing out. Hailey got out and looked around, half of her expecting to see electric blue eyes peering out at her from every angle.

"I'm going to be so paranoid today it's ridiculous," she said, laughing at herself slightly before turning to Derek. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm tight around her waist.

"Stiles," he said as Stiles made his way over to them. Hailey didn't move from Derek's arms as he spoke to Stiles, his voice low. "Today more than ever you need to be on red alert. This isn't like any other full moon. Not after recent events. I swear to God if anything, _anything_, happens to Hailey or her family…"

"You'll rip my throat out with your teeth," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it's time to get a new threat, sour wolf."

"Stiles," Hailey said in a warning voice. Slowly she pulled away from Derek and looked up at him. She leaned up for a kiss but he turned his head away, pressing his lips together.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "The full moon heightens our senses. In good and bad ways and I don't want to risk hurting you."

"I understand," she said, regretfully letting go.

"You should go," Derek said, nodding towards the school and stepping away from Hailey.

"Don't lose sight of him," were Hailey's last words to Derek. He nodded his head and went over to his car as Hailey turned to Stiles who put a comforting arm around her shoulder and led her into the school.

**xXx**

During school, Hailey could notice the effects the approaching full moon was having on Scott. His senses were more alert and his attitude was different. She kept an appropriate distance and didn't bother him much.

As soon as school got out she and Stiles rushed out to his Jeep. Hailey spotted Derek waiting for Scott and was tempted to go to him but she knew Aaron was more important at the moment. When they got to the elementary school the soccer team was just getting onto the field. They took seats on the rickety bleachers and Hailey waved to Aaron with a sigh.

"Now we wait," Stiles said, looking at Hailey who nodded her head.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Now we wait."

Once practice was over, Aaron rushed over to Stiles and Hailey, a smile on his face. Stiles grabbed Aaron's bags and Hailey wrapped her arm around Aaron's shoulder, holding him close as they moved to the Jeep. Aaron looked around, craning his neck.

"What are you looking for?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I keep hearing things."

"That makes two of us," Hailey said as Aaron climbed into the backseat. Stiles drove them home and parked in the driveway. Hailey climbed out to let Aaron out. As he ran into the house Hailey lingered behind.

"My phone will be on all night. Call me if you need anything. I mean it," Stiles said.

"I know you do, I will."

"Promise?" he asked, looking down at his hands then back at her.

"I promise," she whispered. Stiles smiled and handed over her backpack.

**xXx**

The next few hours went by smoothly. Jason returned home without a problem. They went about their business as normal. Hailey was too restless to finish her homework so she set it aside and joined her family in the living room, curling up on the edge of the couch opposite Aaron.

Aaron looked over at her and saw how she was biting her nails. He scooted over and curled up next to her. She was taken aback at first but was quick to wrap her arm around his shoulders and kiss his forehead.

"You two are acting very unusual," Alyssa noted, a look of confusion on her face. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It's not like we fight all the time," Aaron said.

"No I know but you're not daisies and sunshine all the time either," she said causing the four of them to laugh. Suddenly, a loud noise outside brought their attention to the living room window.

"What was that?" Aaron asked.

"It sounded… like a wolf," Jason said, furrowing his eyebrows. Hailey's eyes widened and she looked towards her father, shaking her head.

"I heard there aren't any wolves in California," she said quickly.

"Well that sure as hell sounded like one."

"Maybe it's just a wounded dog," she said as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to read a text from Stiles.

**Did you hear that?** He asked.

**I think everyone in a fifty mile radius heard that** she responded.

**I wonder who it was** he said and Hailey had been wondering the same thing.

**I'll try getting in touch with Derek** she said to him, ignoring the conversation her family was having about the loud howl.

**Did you let out a full on howl a few minutes ago?** She asked Derek.

**No. Neither did Scott. It had to have been Jackson… I wish there was a way to check it out but I can't leave Scott**.

**It really freaked me out…** she said, looking back out towards the window. That's when she realized Aaron was shaking next to her. She rubbed her hand on his back and he clung to her side.

**Have you noticed anything strange outside**? Derek asked.

**I haven't looked yet. Give me a minute**. Hailey slowly slid away from Aaron and stood up. Her parents looked towards her as she moved towards the staircase.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Are you alright?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, just a little cold so I'm going to put something warmer on," she said, putting a hand on the railing.

"Hurry up or you'll miss the good part," Aaron called over his shoulder as he stretched out on the couch.

"Okay, okay," she said with a slight laugh.

She quickly made her way upstairs and closed her door before going over to sit in her window seat. She stayed completely silent as she looked up and down the street for anything out of the ordinary. At first she didn't see anything but some movement across the street caught her eye.

Hailey watched as a figure appeared out of the shadows and walked towards her house. Her eyes widened as she leaned closer to the window. The figure stopped at the sidewalk in front of the house and looked down at the ground before looking up, right at her. Electric blue eyes met hers and she gasped, covering her mouth to muffle a scream. Jackson let out a howl so loud that she felt the glass rattle in the panes.

Hailey ran downstairs to see her father ready to open the front door. She slid across the floor in front of him and blocked the door. Jason tried to move her but she held her ground.

"Dad, no!" she shouted causing him to step back. "It's a wolf, I saw it."

"I'm calling animal control," he said, turning to go into the kitchen. Hailey fumbled in her pocket for her phone as Aaron rushed over to the front window to look outside.

**Jackson's outside my house get here now!** She sent to Derek, nearly dropping the phone.

She looked over into the living room and saw Aaron looking at her, his eyes wide and a pained expression on his face. Hailey gulped and nodded her head. Alyssa stepped over and put her hands on Aaron's shoulders, trying to lead him to the stairs and up to bed. Hailey looked out the window next to the door when she heard the Camaro approaching but she didn't see it.

In the other room she could hear Jason fighting on the phone with animal control. Something about how he didn't care what reports said and that he heard a wolf and wanted someone to come immediately. Hailey moved to the living room and kneeled on the couch to look out the window. Her eyes were met with the sight of Derek fighting with Jackson in the middle of the street. She was almost unable to tell who was who because it was so dark out, until she saw Derek's red eyes. She could see the figures of her neighbors across the street in their front window, looking to see what the commotion was about and she was thankful it was so dark.

After a few minutes another car came down the street, it's headlights off. It came to an abrupt stop and someone jumped out of the car. Hailey squinted, trying to figure out who it could be. Whoever it was caught Jackson's attention as he dropped Derek to the ground. The other figure raised its arm towards Jackson. Hailey could clearly hear Jackson yelp out in pain and watched as he ran away, clutching his side. She jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, throwing it open and stepping out.

"Hailey don't you dare go out there!" Jason called from the kitchen where he was on hold. Hailey bit her lip and looked over her shoulder before looking back out at the street.

The other figure turned to Hailey and shook their head, pointing to the house. Hailey hesitated, wanting to run over to Derek where he was lying on the ground unmoving. Finally she stepped back, closing and locking the door behind her before running up to her room. She looked out to see the person help Derek up, practically carrying him over to their car. They drove off and Hailey attempted to call Derek's cell phone immediately.

Her leg bounced up and down faster with each ring, a tear leaking out when it went to his voicemail. She tried two more times, each time ending the same way. Resting her head back against the wall she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down before she called Stiles.

"_What's wrong?_" he asked, answering on the first ring. Hailey squeezed her eyes shut as more tears fell and took a shaky breath. "_Hails? I need words please_."

"Derek's h-hurt," she gasped out. "I don't… I don't know where he is o-or who… he's with."

"_What do you mean?_"

"S-someone showed up and hurt J-Jackson… they t-took Derek. He's not a-answering his phone."

"_I'm coming over,_" he said and she could hear him moving around his room, probably gathering some things together.

"And what do I tell my p-parents?"

"_Nothing, I'll sneak in the same way Derek did_," he said matter-of-factly.

"H-how?"

"_I'm very good at rope climbing_," he said causing Hailey to let out a slight laugh. "_I've got some here and I'll lasso it up to you when I get there_."

"I'm not going to ask why you have rope," she said, her voice calm now. She sniffed and wiped away a few tears as she heard Stiles' Jeep start.

"_Probably a good idea_," he said and she knew he was joking, just trying to cheer her up. "_I'll be there soon._"

"Okay, hurry," she said before hanging up. She set the phone down and wiped at her face with the sleeves of her shirt. There were a few knocks on her door and she took a few deep breaths before standing up and walking over.

"Well, animal control said they'll come out in the morning and have a look around to see if they can find any tracks or anything," Jason said, resting his arm on the doorframe and resting his weight on it.

"Oh well, at least it ran away," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"For now," he said, looking down. Hailey shifted uncomfortably and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said quickly. Jason raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "I think we've all had enough excitement for tonight. Mom and I are going in to bed but we'll probably be up for a little bit. Everything's all locked up downstairs."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Night," he said, nodding his head and turning to go to his room.

Hailey closed her door and moved over to her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up when she heard her door creak open and Aaron poked his head inside. She patted the bed next to her and he quickly walked in closing the door behind him and ran over to the bed.

"It's alright," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her tight and she could feel his heart racing.

"It was that thing again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was."

"Did Derek show up again?" he asked, pulling away to look up at her.

"He did," she said, nodding her head.

"Where is he?"

"I…"

"Hails?" Aaron asked softly, looking up at her. The tears had come again. "Why are you crying?"

"Because he's hurt… and I don't know where he is," she said. Aaron's face scrunched up in confusion and she sighed. "Someone else came and scared that thing away then they took Derek."

"I'm sure he's okay," he said, squeezing her tight again. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight."

Aaron slid off the bed and left to go to his room. Hailey let out a sob as soon as he shut the door. Her phone rang a few seconds later and she went over to the window to pick it up.

"_I'm here_," Stiles said.

Hailey looked out the window to see him standing on the lawn, rope wound around his shoulder and his backpack secured to his back. He waved at Hailey and she set the phone back down, opening her window. Stiles had the end of the rope lassoed and he swung it over his head causing Hailey to laugh. He tried twice and failed to get it up to her.

The third time he swung it harder and finally tossed it high enough for Hailey to reach out and grab it, much to her surprise. She secured the rope around the foot of her bed, hoping it would be strong enough. Hailey went back over to the window and nodded her head to Stiles. He gave her a thumb up and grabbed tight to the rope, tugging at it to make sure it was secure. Hailey watched as he wrapped his hands around it and pulled himself up, stunning her with his strength. It took longer than she thought but soon enough he was scrambling onto the roof outside her window, puffing for breath.

"Good job," she whispered, taking his backpack from him through the window as he crawled through. He sat on her window seat catching his breath before pulling the rest of the rope up through the window.

"There," he huffed. "Easy-peasy."

"Stiles," she said softly, sitting down next to him.

"I know," he whispered, frowning as he pulled her close. "I'm here."

* * *

**Whoa. Intense.**

**Who do you think has Derek? And why?**

**Thanks tons for everything! You guys are awesome!**

**~Steph xoxo**


	13. Indian Aconite

**Sorry that took so long! I was away over the weekend and didn't get a chance to write. And things were hectic here at home so finding time in between was hard. But I actually kind of like this chapter quite a bit! I hope you do too :)**

* * *

Thursday morning, Hailey woke up with a start the second she heard her alarm go off. She stretched her arms and legs after realizing she had been sleeping in an uncomfortable position, curled up in a ball. Stiles snored loudly beside her and she turned to see him sprawled out over most of the bed. Her eyes widened when she remembered Derek's promise of calling her first thing that morning and she grabbed her phone.

She unlocked it as quickly as possible and frowned when there weren't any messages or missed calls. Her heart started to pound as it all started to sink in again. Derek was missing. She turned over and shook Stiles. His arm flailed out to push her away and he rolled over, his face landing in the pillow.

"Five more minutes Dad," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Stiles," she sighed, shaking him some more. "Come on, wake up."

"Hailey? Why are you in my room?" he asked, sitting up quickly and rubbing his eyes. Hailey laughed and shook her head.

"Stiles, you're in my room you idiot," she said as he ran a hand over his hair and looked around. He let out a puff of air and nodded his head.

"Right, yeah I remember now," he said, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. "Did Derek call you yet?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I haven't tried calling him myself though."

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked, holding his hand out for the phone.

"Please," she said, nodding her head and handing it over. "I don't think I can handle hearing his voicemail message again."

Stiles hit send on the phone and held it to his ear, keeping his eyes on Hailey. She crossed her legs and shook her foot as her nerves took over. With each second that passed the frown on Stiles' face grew. Finally he pulled the phone away and ended the call.

"Hails," he said with a sigh, scooting over on the bed to wrap his arm around her shoulders as her head fell forward, tears dripping down. "There's got to be a good explanation for this."

"Like what, Stiles?" she asked, frustration clear in her voice. Stiles huffed and thought for a moment.

"Maybe when you told him Jackson was here last night he dropped his phone right away and came straight here."

"Then why didn't Scott answer it? This morning anyway, Derek said he was locking him up in some way."

"He might still be locked up for all we know," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I have no idea where Derek took him. He changes the location every month."

"Okay so that could be a valid reason… but what if it's not?"

"Maybe it's in his car. I saw it parked a few houses up, we can look in it when we leave for school."

"I'm so not going to be able to focus in school at all today," she said, shaking her head and running her fingers through her messy hair.

"I know but it's better to distract yourself than sit around here all day by yourself."

"Can't we just play hooky?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"And do what? Sit here all day waiting for him to call?"

"No, we'd go out and look for him," she said as if it was obvious.

"Hailey he could be anywhere."

"Well let's try to be logical," she said, sitting Indian style and turning to face Stiles. "Who would have the knowledge to find a way to hurt Jackson and help Derek? At least, I think they were helping Derek."

"It could be Deaton. Possibly even Chris Argent," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Allison's Dad?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Do you think if it was him he would have told her?"

"Probably."

"I'm going to call her," she said, reaching for her phone. She hit send and listened as it rang a few times.

"_Hello?_" Allison answered sounding tired.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

"_No, just haven't fully woken up yet. What's up?_"

"This is going to sound kind of weird but did your Dad injure Jackson and help Derek last night?" Hailey asked, crossing her fingers and holding her breath.

"_Um, I don't know. I know he was out last night looking for Jackson. I never heard him come home though so it's possible. Let me check_," she said and Hailey heard as Allison started walking around. Stiles cocked his head and gave Hailey a quizzical look.

"She's looking to see if her Dad got home," she said, pulling the phone away from her mouth.

"_Hailey?_" Allison asked as Hailey brought the phone closer to her mouth again.

"I'm here."

"_He's not here. Let me try calling him and I'll get back to you_."

"Thanks Allison," Hailey said, hanging up and letting out a sigh.

"So?" Stiles asked.

"Mr. Argent isn't there. She's going to call him."

"I guess we're going to play hooky. You better be good at playing sick."

"What about your Dad?" Hailey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's working a double," Stiles said with a smile. "I just have to be home by the time he gets home tonight."

"Okay but for now you're going to have to hide so that when my Dad comes in here looking for me he doesn't freak out."

"Closet or under the bed?" he asked with a sigh.

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

Derek groaned as he rolled over, clutching his side in the process. He looked down but there wasn't anything there, just his torn shirt. Looking around he realized he was in an abandoned warehouse. Noises coming from the left caught his attention. He stood up to check it out, being very cautious.

He remembered he had been fighting with Jackson in front of Hailey's house. Jackson had gotten him really good on the side and on his back with his claws and it hurt like hell. More than it should have. His vision had gone blurry and the last thing he remembered was hearing another car pull up and then he was dropped to the ground.

Rounding the corner carefully Derek peered over his shoulder. Someone was standing with his or her back to him. Derek tried to catch a scent but nothing was registering. He shook his head to clear his mind when the person turned and Derek realized it was Chris Argent.

"Argent?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"Glad to see you've finally come around," Chris said, crossing his arms as Derek came all the way around the corner to face him.

"What happened?"

"I showed up and Jackson had you in the air by his claws. He threw you to the ground when he heard me. I hit him in the stomach with one of our wolfs bane bullets. Turns out, he had a more powerful form dusted on his claws," he said and Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"So how is it gone?"

"I took you to Deaton first. He gave you an antidote but it wasn't one hundred percent. That's why you're just waking up now; your body needed the time to heal completely. I've never seen a form of it so strong."

"Did Deaton know what it was?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"Apparently it's the most poisonous plant to exist, aconitum ferox. Also known as Indian Aconite. You're lucky to be alive," Chris said and Derek inhaled sharply, his gaze softening.

"Thank you," Derek said, nodding his head towards Chris. Chris nodded his head back in acknowledgement and cleared his throat.

"I don't… I don't want to make this awkward… but it has come to my attention that you're dating Hailey Miner," Chris said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business," Derek said coldly.

"She's seventeen, Derek."

"Thank you for pointing that out as if I didn't know," Derek said, rolling his eyes and turning to walk away.

"Derek, wait," Chris said, taking large strides over and putting a hand on Derek's arm.

Derek whipped around and punched Chris in the jaw, pulling his other arm out of his grip. Chris stumbled backwards clutching his face and stretching his jaw. Derek stood facing Chris with his fists clenched and breathing heavily. Before either of them could say anything Chris' cellphone rang. Chris pulled it out of his pocket, keeping his eyes on Derek.

"Hello? Allison," he sighed. "I'm sorry… yes, he's with me… we're at the warehouse… he's alright, yeah…"

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Hold on," Chris said into the phone before pulling it away. "Hailey called Allison and was panicked because she hadn't heard from you. Allison wants to call her back to let her know you're okay."

"No," Derek said, shaking his head. "I'll call her myself… if I can use your phone that is. I promised I'd call her first thing this morning."

"You can use it," Chris said, nodding his head in understanding. "Allison? Derek wants to call her himself… okay… I'll be home when you get back from school… I love you, too… bye."

"Thank you," Derek said, taking the phone from Chris' outstretched hand. Chris backed away to give Derek some privacy as he pushed the correct numbers by memory. Derek held the phone to his ear as it rang.

"_Hello?_" Hailey asked, answering the unknown number. Derek sighed in relief and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hailey," he breathed out and he heard a strange noise come from her.

"_Oh my God… Derek where are you? How are you? Oh my God," _she said in a rush, her voice shaking and Derek was sure there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine… now. Chris Argent saved my life and took me somewhere else to keep me safe. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I don't have my phone."

"_Where are you?_" she asked again, more pressing than before.

"We're at an old abandoned warehouse, south of town."

"_Why won't you tell me where exactly? I'm skipping school today so just tell me so I can come and get you_," she said sternly.

"You are not driving with a broken arm," he retorted and he heard her sigh.

"_Yes I know that. Stiles is skipping too. He'll drive_."

"Good. Just tell him the warehouse. He knows where it is."

"_Derek_," she said with a sigh. He stayed silent as he waited for her to speak. "_I'm so happy that you're alright. If you…_"

"Don't," he said quickly, pulling her away from those thoughts. "When should Stiles get to you?"

"_He's already here actually_," she said and Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "_He stayed the night_."

"He what?" Derek asked, anger in his voice.

"_Stop it right now. Nothing happened and you know it_," she said.

"I didn't mean it," he said with a sigh, shaking his head. "When can you get here?"

"_Soon. We're just waiting for Dad and Aaron to leave_."

"Alright, I'll tell you everything when you get here."

"_Good_," she said. Derek waited until she hung up before pulling the phone away from his ear. He walked over to Chris and handed him the phone back.

"Just one more question," Derek said and Chris looked up at him. "Did any of your guys find Jackson?"

"No. But he can't have gotten too far. Unless Lydia had something up her sleeve that is," Chris said, shaking his head. "We've got to be more proactive."

"I know but what other options are there aside from killing him?" Derek asked.

"We haven't been able to think of any," Chris said sadly. "This has been going on for too long. Too many people have died and even more are in danger."

"So, there's really no other way," Derek said, sliding down to sit on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"As of right now, no."

**xXx**

"We're almost there," Stiles said, noticing how Hailey got more and more anxious the longer they sat in the car. "Less than five minutes I swear."

"Hurry," she said, her eyes glued to the window as she played with the lining of her cast.

Within minutes the warehouse appeared in the distance, growing larger by the second. Hailey reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt as Stiles got closer. He had barely parked the Jeep when she threw her door open and stumbled out, nearly tripping as she ran to the door. She attempted to slide it open but had trouble with only one arm.

Before Stiles could reach her to help the door was opened and Hailey was face to face with Derek. His eyes were soft when they met hers and she let out a relieved sound, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Derek melted into her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing a hand up to the back of her head.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It's alright," he said softly, pulling away slightly. Hailey leaned back and Derek brought a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Oh good, you're all in one piece," Stiles said, joining them in the entryway. "I was expecting a limb or two to be gone."

"Really Stiles?" Hailey asked, turning to him and rolling her eyes.

"Just ignore him. I do," Derek said, letting go of Hailey as Chris joined them.

"What happened?" Hailey asked, looking from Derek to Chris.

"You should explain since I don't remember half of it," Derek said, nodding towards Chris.

Hailey listened intently as Chris explained the previous nights ordeal. It wasn't until he mentioned what happened to Derek that Hailey noticed the tears in his shirt and the blood stains all over. Her fingers were drawn to the holes created from when Jackson had stuck his claws in to lift Derek up and she looped them through, tears sliding down her face.

"There were traces of aconitum ferox on Jackson's claws that entered Derek's bloodstream when Jackson attacked," Chris explained.

"What is that?" Hailey asked.

"Only one of the deadliest plants ever, if not _the_ deadliest," Stiles said. "It's also called Indian Aconite and is very poisonous. Dude, how are you alive?"

"Is he right?" Hailey asked, looking up at Derek and Stiles scoffed. Hailey ignored him and waited for an answer.

"Yes," Derek said, nodding his head. "Chris took me to Deaton who gave me something to clear it."

"He was still very weak though which is why I brought him here. His body needed the time to heal and I figured this would be a safe place," Chris added.

"And Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"We don't know," Derek said.

"We're going to do our best to find him," Chris added. "This has gone on for too long."

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked, cocking her head to the side. Chris opened his mouth to respond but Derek shook his head, wrapping his arm around Hailey's waist again.

"Nothing," he said. "We should go. Scott must be pissed."

"Right, Scott," she said, nodding her head. She turned to Chris and walked over to him. "Thank you. For helping him."

Chris nodded his head in response but it wasn't enough for Hailey. She walked closer and hugged him briefly before turning back to Stiles and Derek. They walked to the Jeep and Derek opened Hailey's door for her, intending to get in the backseat on the driver's side but Hailey climbed into the backseat. Derek stared at her in confusion and she patted the seat next to her. He climbed in and joined her in the backseat, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered as Stiles jumped into the driver's seat. "I was worried sick."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said with a sigh.

"It's not your fault," she said. "Besides, I had some distraction."

"Thank you, Stiles," Derek said, catching Stiles' eye through the rearview mirror.

"That's what I'm here for," Stiles said, nodding his head to Derek in the mirror. Hailey smiled and closed her eyes, listening to Derek's heart beating.

The three were silent aside from the instructions Derek was giving Stiles on where to go to find Scott. When they arrived Stiles pulled up next to Derek's Camaro and they got out. Once inside they saw Scott left where Derek had locked him up. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw them.

"It's about fucking time," he sighed.

"Sorry for trying to stay alive," Derek said, rolling his eyes as he unlocked Scott.

"You look like shit, what happened to you?"

"It can wait," Hailey said, grabbing Derek's phone from the floor and handing it to him. "You need to get home and Derek, you need to get out of these clothes."

"Okay," Scott said nodding his head. "Dude, I'm starving, we're stopping for food on the way to my house."

"Oh thank God," Stiles said, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. They made their way to the Jeep and drove off leaving Hailey and Derek.

"You must be hungry," Hailey said, turning to him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the Camaro. "Do you want to stop for food or can I make you something?"

"You cook?" he asked, opening the passenger's door for her.

"That's a silly question," she said with a smile as she climbed in.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said, climbing into the driver's side.

**xXx**

When they arrived at the Hale house, Hailey was hesitant to follow Derek inside. She still wasn't accustomed to the house but she followed a half step behind him. As she entered she could hear Peter and Isaac talking in one of the other rooms. Derek led her in that direction and she hung behind him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Peter asked, a smirk on his face, noticing the bloodied and torn shirt Derek was wearing.

"Jackson tried to kill me. It didn't work."

"And what are you doing here?" Peter asked, looking at Hailey. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"What do you care?" she asked with a scoff.

"Feisty," he said, his eyes glowing red. Derek growled and took Hailey's hand leading her upstairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs Derek seemed to hesitate before leading her down the hallway to his room… if you could even call it a room. She walked in to see broken furniture about the room. He had no bed, just a mattress on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. His closet only held two things. The first was his leather jacket. The second, an item hidden in a laundry bag.

"What's this?" Hailey asked, walking over to the closet and running her fingers along the bag. Derek turned to her from where he was looking for a clean shirt and she heard him sigh. She turned to look at him and noticed the sadness on his face. "Derek?"

"That's um… that's the suit my Dad wore when… when he and my Mom got married," he said. Hailey's eyes widened and she walked over to him, putting her hand in his.

"You kept it?"

"When I was little… I had this stupid little fairytale idea that when I grew up and got married I'd wear my Dad's suit. You always hear stories of girls wanting to wear their mother's wedding dresses but you never hear of boys wanting to wear their father's suits. I told you it's stupid," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not stupid," she said softly. "Obviously there's something special about it though."

"There is," he said, nodding. Hailey waited silently for him to speak again. He walked over to the closet and unzipped the bag. He slid the jacket off the hanger and brought it over to Hailey.

"What am I looking for?" she asked, gently taking it from him.

"You'll know when you find it," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading over to the grimy window.

Hailey lowered herself to the mattress and studied the suit jacket, her fingers grazing over the sleek fabric. She didn't see anything on the exterior so she opened it up. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the left side. On the inner breast pocket was a stitched phrase, _where you go I go_. She let out a breath as she traced the letters.

"My mother stitched that in herself the night before they got married. She put it there so it would be right over his heart. It sounds so cheesy."

"It's not cheesy at all," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. She put the jacket back on the hanger and zipped the bag up before joining Derek next to the window. "Come on, change your shirt and then we'll have Scott and Stiles meet us at my house and I'll cook you all something to eat."

"But they're eating now," Derek said turning to her.

"It's Scott and Stiles," she said, amusement in her voice.

Derek cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders. He walked back over to his dresser as he pulled his destroyed shirt over his head. Hailey couldn't help but rake her eyes over his chest for the first time. Derek turned to grab a new shirt and that's when she noticed the spiral tattoo on his back, right between his shoulder blades.

"What's that?" she asked. Derek craned his neck to see and noticed she was looking at his back.

"A tattoo," he said slowly and sarcastically. Hailey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I meant what does it mean," she said, pursing her lips.

"It's called a triskelion. See the triple spiral? It stands for alpha, beta, and omega, for me at least."

"Why do you have it? I mean, I like it, it's kind of hot," she said, a grin on her face. Derek looked down and shook his head before pulling a new shirt on. "But what's the reason behind it?"

"It's a reminder," he said, grabbing his jacket from the closet and pulling it on. "An alpha and a beta can become omegas and a beta can rise to be an alpha. It's almost like a vicious circle except it's harder for omegas to come back once they've fallen."

"How Shakespearean," she noted.

"It's something my Dad taught me when I was old enough to understand," he said, putting a hand on her back and leading her back downstairs.

"Well I'm glad you're able to have it with you always," she said smiling at him as she climbed into the Camaro. Derek climbed in and started the car. "Should we have invited Peter and Isaac?"

"They left," he said, shaking his head.

"Where did they go?"

"They're out looking for Jackson," he said and Hailey's eyes widened. "Don't worry, they're sticking together. It's safer that way."

"I want you to call them every hour to make sure they're all right until they get home," she said seriously.

"Peter's not going to like that," he said, letting out a deep breath.

"I don't give two shits about what Peter likes or doesn't like," she said, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. Derek laughed and drove to her house as she called Stiles to invite him and Scott over.

**xXx**

"Wow," Scott said, letting out a low whistle. "So we don't know if Jackson's alive or not?"

"Not yet," Derek said, shaking his head. The four of them were gathered on Hailey's bed, wasting time until it was time for her mother to get home from work.

"What did Mr. Argent mean earlier?" Hailey asked, turning her head to look at Derek. "He said this has gone on for too long… does he want to kill Jackson?"

Derek hesitated to answer. The three teenagers were all looking at him, waiting. He sighed and his shoulders hunched forward as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, he does," he said as Hailey stared to protest. "It's the only way Hailey! We literally have no other options."

"Inside he's still just a scared teenager. There has got to be something more powerful inside of him or something that's making him act out this way. No one deserves to die just for being different."

"I know," he said, shaking his head. "But we've wasted enough time as it is trying to come up with alternate options."

"It's not right."

"We don't know what else to do Hailey," Scott chimed in, uncertainty on his face.

"It's simple. Don't kill him."

"Hails," Stiles said hesitantly. "I have to agree with them on this one."

"I don't believe it," she said, looking between the three, eyes wide.

"Neither do I," Derek said, his face contorted in confusion. "He's out for your family, he threatened to harm the parents of two of your closest friends, and he almost killed me and you want to keep him alive?"

"It's just… the whole Kanima thing happening after you bit him… and then turning into a werewolf after he was basically dead? There's got to be something else. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"What are we supposed to do about it?" he asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "But you're not killing him. Not yet."

* * *

**Hmmm what do you think? Kill Jackson? Or keep him alive?**

**Also, um I've reached almost 50 reviews for this! I know the thing up top says 41 but that doesn't count guest reviews. I'm currently at 49 AND there are almost 80 followers?! That's insane! You guys are amazing and I love you bunches and bunches!**

**~Steph xoxo**


	14. The Dinner

**Sorry if that took a little long. I honestly can't remember what day I posted ch. 13... oopsie haha. I know it's a bit filler-ish but it's also got some development in it, especially for Derek :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday night marked the first away game for the Beacon Hills Cyclones. Hailey's whole family was in attendance accompanied by Derek and Mrs. McCall. Hailey and Derek sat on the row of bleachers behind the parents and Aaron. Allison and her father were climbing the bleachers and Hailey waved at Allison when she saw her. Hailey was surprised when Allison led them to where she and Derek sat.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" Allison asked.

"Sure," Hailey said, nodding her head. She and Derek stood so Allison could make her way over to sit on Hailey's other side. Chris sat on the other side of Derek and started talking to Scott's Mom.

"Thanks," Allison said, smiling at Hailey.

"I'm glad you asked to join us," Hailey said, smiling back.

"Me too. I've missed hanging out with you. Everything that's happened this week with Jackson got me thinking," Allison said, bringing her voice lower so only Hailey could hear her. "Your family's safety is more important than how I feel towards Derek."

"I really, really appreciate it. So much, you don't even know," Hailey said, leaning over to hug Allison.

"You know, I have to admit, despite how I feel about Derek he really seems to care about you. A lot. It's nice seeing a different side of him," Allison said. Hailey felt Derek put his hand on her knee and squeeze acknowledging he heard Allison.

"It's not a different side," Hailey said softly. "It was just a part of him hidden behind anger and disappointment."

"I guess so," Allison said, shrugging her shoulders.

"On a more serious note, any word on Jackson?" she asked, looking from Allison, to Derek, to Chris.

"None," Chris said, shaking his head.

"My guess is that he's with Lydia and that they've found a way to mask their scents," Derek said. "Peter and Isaac would have found them by now."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Allison asked.

"Most likely," Chris said.

"Unfortunately," Derek grunted.

"You don't mean that," Allison said. "Do you?"

"He does," Hailey sighed. "Don't waste your breath. He won't listen to a word edgewise."

"I'm just trying to protect you," Derek said with an exasperated sigh.

"I know and I'm so thankful but I just don't agree with it," Hailey said.

"Neither do I," Allison added.

"Allison," Chris said sternly.

"Dad, Jackson was my friend at one point. I know ever since the whole Kanima ordeal things haven't been the same. There's got to be something more. Another factor we can't figure out. Not even Deaton," Allison said and Hailey couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"While that may be very possible we're running out of time. This can't go on any longer. Too many people have died," Chris said.

"Just give it at least another two months. Let us try to figure something out," Allison pleaded.

"I can help Stiles do even more research," Hailey added. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something that can help us."

"Fine," Derek huffed, pursing his lips. "But if something were to happen before then, if you are in danger, or your family, or Stiles, do we have full permission to kill him?"

Hailey bit her lip and looked at Allison. Allison shrugged her shoulders and Hailey looked down at her mother who was talking animatedly with Mrs. McCall. She looked at Aaron who was on his feet cheering on Stiles as he made his way down the field towards the goal, her father right beside him. She looked to Derek and slowly nodded her headed.

"Yes, but only if," she said and he nodded his head in understanding.

**xXx**

At halftime, the Cyclones were up by two. Hailey and Allison took Aaron down to the concession stand to get some snacks. They stood off to the side while Aaron tried to decide what he wanted.

"Are you excited for next weekend?" Allison asked.

"What's next weekend?"

"Homecoming," Allison said with a laugh and Hailey shook her head.

"Oh wow. I've been so preoccupied this week with everything that I completely forgot."

"It's next Friday. The game is going to be in the afternoon instead of at night. That's for the dance."

"I'm so excited now! The last dance I went to was horrible," Hailey groaned.

"Why?"

"My boyfriend at the time wanted to spend more time with his flask than he did with me," Hailey said, rolling her eyes as Aaron re-joined them. They made their way back up the bleachers and Hailey took her seat next to Derek. "But this time things will be different."

"Different for what?" Derek asked.

"Homecoming. My date will actually be interested in spending time with me," she said, bumping shoulders with him.

"I can't go to the dance," he said, shaking his head and her face fell.

"Why not?" Hailey asked.

"The school won't let me," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is it because you've been arrested?" she asked and he let out a slight laugh.

"No, it's because I'm too old. I'm over twenty-one so they think I'll give everyone alcohol."

"Well now what the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked, throwing her hands up.

"I think I have the perfect guy," Allison said and Derek furrowed his eyebrows. She shook her head and laughed. "Stiles!"

"Aw of course!" Hailey said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No. I'd prefer Stiles to anyone else. Or Isaac," he said. "Besides, you know I'll be outside with Isaac and Peter, just in case Jackson goes and tries to pull something."

"I wish you could go though. Stupid rules," she said with a pouting, leaning into his side.

"It's just a dance," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Hailey noticed the slight flicker of disappointment that disappeared from his face as quickly as it had appeared.

**xXx**

Saturday morning Hailey woke up with instant nerves. It was going to be a busy day in the Miner household. First they had Aaron's soccer game joined by Derek and Stiles. Then they would have dinner with the two of them and Sheriff Stilinski.

When Hailey's family arrived at the elementary school, Stiles and Derek were already waiting for them. Hailey smiled when her father shook hands with both of them. Aaron ran out to join his team and the five of them took their seats.

"So a little bird told me you need a date to Homecoming," Stiles said, leaning towards Hailey.

"That I do," she said with a laugh.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said with a smile.

"If your hands travel lower than her shoulders I will beat you to a pulp," Derek growled and Stiles spazzed a look of disgust on his face.

"Okay, ew," Stiles said, holding a hand up. "She's like a sister you know that. You've got to stop insinuating that shit."

"Just ignore him," Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

**xXx**

Aaron and his team lost their first game of the season. After the game the group of six returned to the Miner house, Hailey riding along with Derek in his Camaro and Stiles following in his Jeep. Hailey pretended to be picking up something she dropped on the floor of the car while her parents and Aaron went inside so that Stiles could part the ash line without them seeing.

"Hey guys! Want to throw the football around?" Aaron called down the stairs as they entered the house.

"Aren't you tired?" Hailey asked with a laugh as he came down to meet them.

"Nope!"

"I'll toss the pig skin with you," Stiles said with a smile and Aaron just stared at him, shaking his head before laughing.

"Whatever Stiles," he said and Stiles' mouth gaped open as he looked at Hailey and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on," Derek said, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder and leading him outside. "Let's show Stiles how to do it."

"Ya know!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"You guys go on out, I'll be right there," Hailey said, her hand on the railing as she ran upstairs. She went in her room and grabbed her camera. When she went downstairs her Dad was laid out on the couch watching college football and her Mom was pulling the roast for that night out of the freezer.

"Take those outside for you and the boys," Alyssa said, pointing to a plate of sandwiches sitting on the counter.

"Thanks Mom," Hailey said with a smile, balancing the plate on her arm as she opened the back door. She set the plate down on the patio table and watched as Derek hiked the football to Aaron and ran around Stiles to catch it as Stiles attempted and failed to tackle him.

"Hey Hails!" Aaron called, waving to her. Hailey waved back and pointed at the table.

"I brought some sandwiches out," she said and Stiles' eyes widened as he scrambled over to the patio to grab one.

"Thanks," he mumbled with his mouth full of food. He ran back out to join the other too and Hailey laughed. Derek raised a hand to her in a wave from where he stood in the yard and she waved back. They went back to playing and Hailey turned her camera on, settling down on the patio to take some pictures.

After each picture she'd pull it up to take a look at it. With each one her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion more and more. Every picture she had of Derek with his eyes open came out really strange. His eyes were glowing bright but pictures where his eyes were closed were normal.

"Hey Derek! Come here a second?" she called out and he rushed over quickly, fear in his eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Is this some kind of weird wolf thing?" she asked, showing him some of the pictures. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it kind of set us back at home."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down on one of the steps. He sat next to her and clasped his hands in his lap.

"My mother always wanted to have a family photo but since most of us were wolves it never happened," he explained.

"Sad," she said, pouting and putting a hand in his. "That reminds me, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Derek said, confusion in his voice. Hailey stood up and went into the kitchen where her Mom was prepping dessert.

"Hey Mom?" she asked, sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

"Yes?" Alyssa asked as she took the piecrust out of the oven and set it on a rack to cool.

"Can I just ask a favor for tonight?"

"Of course, honey," she said with a smile as she took her apron off.

"It smells amazing in here," Jason said, joining them.

"Oh good, you too," Hailey said as he walked behind her to smell the piecrust.

"What did I do?" he asked, looking at her with his eyes wide.

"Nothing," Hailey said with a laugh, shaking her head.

"She just has a favor to ask us," Alyssa explained.

"Tonight at dinner can you just stay away from all personal questions when you talk to Derek? I know you guys want to get to know him better but there are plenty of other things you can talk about with him."

"Of course we can but can I ask why?" Alyssa asked.

"He's just… nervous and he doesn't want the focus to be on him. Especially since the Stilinski's will be here," Hailey explained.

"There's always next time," Jason said and Hailey stared at him in disbelief. He shrugged his shoulders and patted her back as he went back to the living room.

"Why don't you tell the boys to come in and rest for a bit? Watch a movie or something," Alyssa said, looking out the window to the backyard. "Besides, I think Stiles could use a break."

"I think you're right," Hailey said with a laugh. "And Dad's right it smells great in here."

**xXx**

After watching a movie in her room, Hailey, Derek, Stiles and Aaron headed downstairs to help set up for dinner. While Hailey was helping her Mom finish up cooking the doorbell rang and her father went to answer it. He walked into the kitchen, Sheriff Stilinski at his heels.

"Hey Dad," Stiles said with a wave.

"Evening everybody," he said, nodding his head as he shrugged his coat off. "You must be Aaron."

"Yes sir," Aaron said, intimidated by the Sheriff's badge.

"Just call me Sheriff," he said with a laugh and Aaron smiled.

"Come on in," Alyssa said as Jason went over to the fridge to grab a beer for himself and one for the Sheriff.

"It smells great in here Alyssa," the Sheriff said, graciously taking the beer from Jason.

"Thank you, it will be ready in just a minute," she said, pulling the roast out of the oven. Hailey went over to mash the potatoes and was surprised to see Derek join them to carry the roast over to the table for Jason to carve.

Once the food was on the table and everyone was seated everyone became slightly more comfortable around each other. Hailey noticed how relaxed Derek seemed to be sitting next to her and listening to the conversations around him. Sheriff Stilinski and Jason traded information on their jobs and how different things were. Stiles attempted to talk Aaron into learning how to play lacrosse. Aaron said he would only if Stiles worked on his football throwing skills. Hailey was impressed with how well things were going… until her mother turned to Derek.

"So Derek," she said with a smile. Derek turned to her a smile on his face left from something Aaron had just said. "Next time we do this we would love to have your parents join us."

Hailey's eyes grew wide and the whole table grew silent. Derek swallowed hard and looked down at his plate, moving some of his food around with his fork as he searched for something to say. Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a sip of his beer. Stiles was looking from Derek to Hailey to Alyssa and Jason his mouth gaping open.

Um… I… excuse me," Derek said softly, setting his fork down and pushing away from the table. Hailey turned to watch him head upstairs. She took her napkin from her lap and set it on the table before getting up and turning to her mother.

"Mom I told you not to say anything about his personal life," she said with a sigh.

"I didn't think his parents would be off limits," Alyssa called, a sadness in her voice as Hailey started to follow Derek.

"Derek's entire family, aside from his Uncle and his sister Laura, was killed in a fire seven years ago," Sheriff Stilinski started to explain.

It was the last thing Hailey heard as she reached the top of the stairs. She looked into her room and saw Derek sitting on her bed, his head in his hands. Her face fell when she saw how distraught he was and she walked in, closing the door behind her before sitting next to him.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, putting her hand on his back and rubbing small circles.

"It's not your fault," he said, shaking his head as he pulled his hands away from his face to look over at her.

"I told her not to ask any personal questions," she said as he turned his body towards hers and took her hand in his.

"She had no idea. It's alright," he said as she shook her head.

"No it's not. You're upset," she said softly as she looked up at him, her eyes roaming his face.

"I just… I didn't know what to say," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "If it hadn't been for Scott and Stiles' big mouths and your curiosity, you probably wouldn't even know about what happened to them. Not for a while at least. It's just something I don't talk about."

"I know," she said. Her attention turned to the door when she heard someone knocking. "Come in."

"Hi," Jason said awkwardly sticking his head in. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead," Hailey said, waving for him to come in. Derek cleared his throat as Jason sat on the window seat facing the two of them. Jason sighed and clasped his hands together in his lap before looking up at Derek.

"We're very sorry about that Derek. Sheriff Stilinski explained everything. We didn't know," he said and Derek nodded his head.

"It's alright. I understand," Derek said.

"It will never be alright," Jason said, shaking his head. "I know how you're feeling. No matter how many years go by it doesn't get much easier."

"I'm… not following," Derek said, confusion etched on his face.

"My parents passed away when I was fifteen," Jason said and Derek turned to Hailey his eyes growing wide. She nodded towards her father, her eyes turning down. "They were driving home from a dinner party one of my Dad's co-workers had held and were hit by a drunk driver. They were killed on impact. Of course, it's not exactly the same as your family's tragedy. But the hurt and the anger is still the same."

"I had no idea," Derek said and Hailey was surprised at the sympathy that was heavy in his voice. "Hailey didn't tell me any of that."

"It's not something we talk about," she said, echoing his words from before.

"I just wanted to come up and apologize. And also tell you that… if you ever need to talk about it we can go out and grab a beer or something and maybe even… not talk about it," Jason said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you," Derek said sincerely, standing up to shake Jason's hand.

"Now," Jason said, clearing his throat and shoving his hands back in his pockets. "You two should come down soon. Mom made her famous chocolate cream pie for dessert."

"I wasn't expecting that," Derek said, turning to Hailey after Jason closed the door behind him.

"Neither was I," Hailey admitted as Derek sat back down next to her. "He never talks about his parents. I've only heard about them twice… three times now. Once when I was little and asked why I only had one set of grandparents when all my friends had two. The second was when Aaron asked the same question about eight years later. I never knew exactly how they died until tonight."

"It's hard for him to talk about. His heart was beating so fast."

"What's worse is he was an only child. He moved in with his grandparents until he graduated high school," she said as there was another knock on her door. "Come in."

"Everything okay in here?" Stiles asked, poking his head in the door.

"Yeah," Derek said, nodding his head. "We should go back down."

Hailey took Derek's hand and squeezed it as they went downstairs. Her father and Sheriff Stilinski were in the living room, slices of pie in hand. Hailey let go of Derek's hand and walked over to the couch. She walked up behind her father and wrapped her arms around his neck as Derek stood off to the side.

"Thank you Daddy," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Jason reached up and patted her hand, turning his head to nod towards Derek. Derek nodded back and he and Hailey went to the kitchen.

Alyssa looked up from her conversation with Stiles when they walked in. She smiled at Derek and stood up to get them some pie. When she turned, plates in hand, she gave Derek a large slice. He nodded his head in thanks and she reached out, putting her hand on his arm. Hailey noticed that for the first time, he didn't flinch away when someone other than her touched him. She set her pie down and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling when he held her close.

* * *

**This chapter is a prime example for why I wish we knew what Sheriff Stilinski's first name is. I feel like writing him as "the Sheriff" is too formal. Dear Jeff, please tell us his first name in season 3... and Stiles' real name for that matter :) haha But you know what did you think of this chapter? Poor Derek :( I just want to hug him.**

**Thank you for the new followers! I got quite a few today actually which really surprised me, I wasn't expecting that! Let me know what you guys think with some reviews! You're the best!**

**~Steph xo**


	15. Homecoming

**I deeply apologize for how long that took to get out. It took me FOREVER to figure out exactly what I was going to do with this chapter. But I think you'll like where it goes ;)**

* * *

Monday morning, Hailey woke up wondering what the week ahead of her would be like. Jackson and Lydia would probably be back at school today and she wasn't ready to face that. Every day until all of this ended was going to be a struggle. She was just glad that she had people around her who were willing to do anything to make sure she and her family stayed safe.

Stiles showed up at her house on time and they made their way to the school where Derek was waiting. Hailey climbed out of the Jeep as Stiles grabbed her backpack and as she got closer to Derek she realized how angry he looked. She walked up and put her hand on his elbow and he turned to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he turned back to the school.

"Jackson and Lydia are back," he growled and Stiles dropped their bags on the ground and his eyes widened.

"Okay we're at DEFCON 2 people. I repeat, DEFCON 2," he said quickly and Hailey raised an eyebrow as Derek shook his head.

"Can you be serious at least once in your life, Stiles?" he asked.

"I am being serious! Haven't you heard of defense readiness condition?" Stiles asked.

"Isn't that for the military?" Hailey asked.

"Yes and right now we're at DEFCON 2 a.k.a. war readiness," Stiles said, crossing his arms and looking from Hailey to Derek.

"Yupp, that about sums it up," Hailey said, pushing some hair behind her ear and looking up at Derek who had his eyes on her.

"Whatever you do, stay away from them as much as you can. However, I have no problem coming inside and ripping their hearts out with my bare hands," he said, clenching his fists at the thought of it.

"Oooo that's a good one! I like that one! Just… don't use it on me," Stiles said warily backing away.

"Come on Stiles, we've got to go," Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be right out here," Derek said with a nod as Stiles picked up his and Hailey's backpacks.

**xXx**

Throughout the morning, Stiles, Scott, and Allison had done their best to help keep themselves and Hailey away from Jackson and Lydia. Towards the end of the day, however, they all had gym class. Hailey had to sit out because of her arm and Lydia had to because of her ankle, which they all seemed to momentarily forget about. Hailey bit her lip as she walked beside her friends out to the soccer field, Lydia and Jackson in the group behind them.

As Hailey sat on the cold bleachers, her coat wrapped tight around her, she watched as her friends attempted to participate, keep away from Jackson, and watch Lydia. She could see Derek across the field, among the shadows of the tree line. He kept pacing and his eyes flashed red every few steps. She tried to keep her heartbeat steady and her eyes focused on the field. Her ears perked up when she heard pounding against the metal of the bleachers. Looking over her shoulder she saw Lydia hobbling over to her, her left crutch hitting the bottom seat of the bleachers with every step.

"Hello Hailey," she said coyly as she sat down, resting her crutches in the grass at her feet.

"What do you want, Lydia?" Hailey asked coldly. Across the field she saw Derek had stopped pacing and was looking towards them. Scott had also stopped on the field, the soccer ball flying through the air towards him and hitting him square in the chest.

"McCall! What the hell are you doing? If you do that during the game on Friday you'll be warming the bench for the rest of the season!" Coach Finstock shouted as he threw his arms in the air.

"How's your arm?" Lydia asked.

"Seeing as how your boyfriend broke it, it probably feels as good as your ankle," Hailey scoffed as she looked at Lydia's bandaged ankle.

"Jackson didn't break my ankle," she said quickly. "I fell."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Hailey said, rolling her eyes and looking back out to the field.

"How's your brother doing? Aaron is it?"

"Listen she-devil," Hailey said, whipping her head towards Lydia who had a wicked grin on her face. "I don't know what's wrong with you and your wolfed out boy-toy over there and why you're out for my family but I swear to God if you touch a hair on them I will kill you."

"I always love a good empty threat," Lydia laughed. "Let's face it Hailey, you wouldn't be able to kill either of us no matter how hard you tried."

"Maybe not. But he could," Hailey said, nodding across the field towards Derek who was standing facing them, his arms crossed tight over his chest.

"If Hale really wanted to kill Jackson and me he would have done it by now. It seems like you've got him wrapped around your pretty little finger. Who would have thought the big, bad, alpha wolf himself would submit to a human," Lydia said, twirling her hair around her finger. Hailey looked across the field to Derek and saw Scott looking at him too, shaking his head quickly.

"Derek makes his own decisions. He acts upon what he thinks will keep not only me but my family and our friends safe," Hailey stated clearly.

"He and his little pack of pups can't be everywhere all the time," Lydia remarked.

"Let's get one thing straight. Derek will do anything to protect us, even risk his own life. So whatever you two have planned you should probably revise it and then revise it again because no matter how hard you try you are not going to break us."

"Well we'll just have to see about that. Won't we?" Lydia asked, pursing her lips and widening her eyes before grabbing her crutches and standing up to move back down the bleachers. Hailey looked out to Derek and saw him crouching on the ground his head ducked down.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked softly, knowing he'd hear her. He looked up and locked eyes with her, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

**You were fine. It just made me realize how agonizing these next two months are going to be since you won't let me just kill Jackson**, he sent. Hailey shook her head and couldn't help but smile, knowing that he said it out of protection.

**xXx**

"So I was wondering something," Allison said as the group of four walked out to the parking lot towards where Derek was waiting next to Stiles' Jeep.

"What would that be?" Hailey asked, smiling at Derek when they were close enough and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"How about instead of Stiles' bringing you home, you and I go to the mall to get our dresses for Friday night?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"That would be great so I wouldn't have to rush back here for practice," Stiles said, setting Hailey's backpack down.

"I'd love to!" Hailey exclaimed, a large smile on her face.

"I'll have to come too," Derek said, not sounding too thrilled at the idea of dress shopping.

"I figured," Allison said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You two go in Allison's car and I'll follow behind you," he said, picking up Hailey's backpack and nodding to Scott and Stiles as they headed back into the school to go to practice.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Hailey asked as Derek walked her and Allison over to Allison's car and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just dress shopping. How bad could it really be?"

"Oh my God… you're so not prepared for this," Hailey said with a laugh, shaking her head at Derek's confused expression.

**xXx**

"How many do you need to try on?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes as Hailey handed him a sixth dress to try on.

"I don't know," she said, leading the way to the fitting rooms. "They only allow six items at a time."

"Great," he grunted as she went into a stall. He hung the dresses up for her and stepped back, sliding to the floor leaning against the wall to wait for her. Allison gave him a half smile as she went into the stall next to Hailey.

"Hey can you give me a hand?" Hailey asked a few moments later, opening the door just enough to poke her head out. Derek stood and opened the door wider to join her.

His eyes widened as he took in the form fitting silver dress Hailey had on. She turned her back to him and lifted her hair so he could zip her up. He stepped forward, placing one hand on her waist; the other grasped the zipper and pulled it up. When he was done Hailey dropped her hair and cocked her head as she looked at herself in the mirror, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked and Hailey sighed, lifting her casted arm.

"It doesn't go with my cast," she pouted and Derek rolled his eyes again.

"Trust me, if you wear that, no one's going to notice your cast," he said and she raised an eyebrow, a smile on her face before turning to him.

"So are you saying this is the dress?" she asked and he nodded his head. "You do realize I have five other dresses to try on."

"I don't care. Get this one."

"A girl never tries on just one dress," Allison called from the next stall over.

"Thank you, Allison," Derek said with a huff and Hailey laughed.

"She's right," Hailey said, nodding her head. Derek furrowed his eyes and sighed. "Humor me?"

"Fine," he grunted, unzipping the dress for her and going back to the hallway until she had the next dress on.

**xXx**

Friday, right after school, Hailey's parents and Aaron joined her, Allison, and Derek in the bleachers to watch the game. Sheriff Stilinski showed up and joined their group. As the game was about to begin, Hailey felt Derek tense up next to her and she put her hand on his knee.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lydia," he said, pursing his lips. "She's… saying stuff to Jackson… that Scott and I can both hear which she either seems to forget or it's on purpose."

"What kind of stuff?" Allison asked.

"Well Jackson just told me that I'm very deductive in that asshole way he has and Lydia was saying how she can't wait for tonight and the big surprise that they have in store," he said, his fists clenching against his legs.

"Big surprise?" Hailey asked, her heart starting to race.

"How important is this dance?" Derek asked, turning to look at her.

"I'd like to keep as much normalcy in my life as possible. And that includes high school dances," she said, cocking her head and moving her hand to his back.

"I feel like every week gets worse with this whole thing," he said, shaking his head.

"We're going to be in the middle of the school gym. People are going to be everywhere. What could they possibly do?" Allison asked.

"I don't even know what they're capable of anymore," he said with a sigh.

"We'll be fine," Hailey said. "I promise."

**xXx**

After the game, which was successfully won by the Cyclones, Hailey and her family headed home so she could get ready for the dance. Stiles was going to pick her up at seven and Derek was going to meet them at the house. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what Derek said he overheard earlier but she tried to shake it away. After doing her hair she pulled her dress on and went over to the door.

"Mom!" she shouted and within seconds her mother was at the bottom of the stairs. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Of course," Alyssa said, climbing the stairs and entering her daughter's room.

"Can you zip me up please?" she asked, turning her back towards her mother. Alyssa pulled the zipper up and Hailey went to put her heels on.

"Let me see," Alyssa said a smile on her face. Hailey stood straight and turned towards Alyssa. "Honey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mom," Hailey said.

"I love the dress."

"Derek picked it out actually," she said a smile on her face as Alyssa nodded in approval.

"He must be disappointed that he can't actually be there."

"Yeah I think he is," Hailey said as the doorbell rang. "That must be Stiles."

"Oh let me go get my camera!" Alyssa squealed, heading over to her room as Hailey went downstairs. Jason opened the door to let Stiles in just as Hailey reached the bottom.

"Well Stilinski, you sure clean up nicely, I must say," Hailey said with a smile as Stiles turned to her.

"Not so bad yourself, Miner," Stiles said, pulling her into a hug. "You ready to go?"

"Mom wants to take some pictures first," Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, here I am," Alyssa said, holding her camera up as she rushed downstairs. "Let's get pictures outside while there's still light."

"Mom it's cold," Hailey complained.

"It's only for a few minutes," Alyssa said, shooing them outside. Stiles opened the door and Hailey looked up to see Derek making his way towards the house.

"Hi," she said, walking up to him.

"You look… beautiful," he said. She couldn't help but look down as she smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oh good, I was hoping I could get a few pictures of the two of you together," Alyssa said, smiling at Derek.

"Uh, Derek's not really into getting his picture taken," Hailey said quickly, turning towards her mother.

"Just one, that's all I ask," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. Hailey turned to Derek who, to her surprise, nodded his head.

"But…"

"I have an idea," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "At the last second lean up to kiss me on the cheek and I'll close my eyes laughing. I saw a picture of Scott and Allison like that."

"Well okay," Hailey said, happy to oblige.

"Okay on three," Alyssa said, holding the camera up. "One… two… three!"

On cue Hailey leaned up and pressed her lips against Derek's scruff and she could feel the smile form on his face. She could hear Aaron and Stiles behind her mother making gagging noises and she laughed as she pulled away.

"Alright, alright," Hailey said, waving Stiles over to her. "One with Stiles and then we have to go."

"Fine," Alyssa sighed as Hailey and Stiles posed together, normally. "There."

"Okay bye guys, I'll see you later," Hailey said, going over to kiss her parents on the cheek.

"Have fun."

"Be careful," Jason said and they nodded their heads. "Stiles, home by one."

"Yes sir," Stiles said, giving him a salute before following behind Derek and Hailey. He pretended to drop his keys in order to close the ash line as Hailey's family went inside.

"Stiles," Derek said as Stiles stood up.

"Yeah."

"Do not leave her alone at all. I need one of the three of you near her at all times. Try to keep visual tabs on Lydia and Jackson as much as possible," Derek said as Stiles nodded his head.

"Will do," he said as Derek turned to Hailey, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Be very careful. Isaac, Peter, and I will be right outside. If we hear anything we'll come in right away," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

"What if Finstock or one of the other teachers runs into you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said, shaking his head. "It would be so much easier if I could just be in there with you the whole time."

"I know but this is the next best thing," she said, putting her hand on his chest and he nodded.

"Alright, you two go ahead, I'll follow behind you," he said, nodding towards the Jeep. He leaned down and kissed Hailey before letting her go and watched as she and Stiles climbed into the Jeep.

**xXx**

"Do you see Jackson?" Hailey asked as soon as she and Stiles entered the gym.

"We literally just walked in the door," he said with a laugh.

"Right. Oh! I see Scott and Allison," she said, pointing over to the section of bleachers that was opened for students to sit on between dances.

"Hey guys!" Allison called when they were closer. "You look great!"

"So do you!" Hailey said, hugging both her and Scott. "Any sign of Jackson?"

"They're not here yet," Scott said, shaking his head.

"That's good, I guess," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go dance while we can enjoy it fully," Alison said, grabbing Scott's hand and leading him to the large group in the middle of the gym.

"May I have the pleasure?" Stiles asked, bending in a half bow and holding his hand out.

"You're such a dork, Stiles," Hailey said with a laugh, putting her hand in his.

"I take offense to that," he said, straightening his tie as they joined Scott and Allison.

They got through about three dances before Scott's head turned towards the entrance and Hailey followed his gaze. She stared across the sea of dancing students and was finally able to spot Lydia's red hair and right next to her was Jackson. He looked around before locking eyes with Hailey and he grinned.

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out," Hailey said and Scott put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we've got you," he said and she looked to see Stiles and Allison nodding in agreement. "Just act normal and try to enjoy yourself."

Halfway through the dance Hailey and Stiles went to sit on the bleachers to rest for a bit. So far Jackson and Lydia hadn't tried to do anything to them. Hailey was resting her back against Stiles' legs and watching Scott and Allison. She jumped in her seat when Jackson appeared right next to her and Stiles stood up quickly.

"Get out of here Jackson," he said and within seconds Scott and Allison were there too.

"I don't see a sign saying I'm not allowed to sit on the bleachers," Jackson said, looking around sarcastically.

"Well you're not allowed to sit here," Scott said, his eyes flashing golden.

"Oh real threatening McCall. I'm shaking."

"What do you want?" Hailey asked, sliding a few inches to her left to put some distance between them.

"One dance. With you," he said, a large grin forming on his face.

"You're seriously fucking insane if you think that's going to happen," she said in disgust, standing up as Stiles moved in front of her.

"What are you now Stilinski her bodyguard?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yeah in fact, I am," Stiles said, poking himself in the chest defiantly.

"You're four against one tonight Jackson so just let it go," Scott said.

"Right like Hale, the creepy uncle of his, and that idiot Isaac are stupid enough to come in here and make a scene in front of the entire high school population," Jackson said with a laugh as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Want a bet?" Isaac said and they all turned to the left to see him standing by one of the side doors, eyes glowing.

"Well there's one," Jackson said.

"Keep talking and Derek and Peter won't hesitate to come in," Isaac said, flashing his fangs.

"Well," Jackson said, clapping his hands together. "Time for Plan B."

With that he walked down the bleachers and out to the dance floor, getting lost in between the rest of the bodies. Hailey let out a deep breath and turned to Isaac who was talking to Scott. Stiles put his arm around her shoulders and held her tight to him.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom. Get away from the noise for a minute," Allison said and Hailey nodded her head.

"If you're not back in five minutes we're coming to look for you," Scott said turning to them.

"Thank you, Isaac," Hailey said. He nodded his head as she and Allison headed out into the hallway.

"Well that could have been something terrible," Allison said with a sigh as they walked down the deserted hallway to the bathroom.

"Tell me about it," Hailey said, pushing the door open. As they entered there was only one other girl who was on her way out. Once she was gone and the door was closed behind her Allison turned to Hailey.

"So, I hate to say it, but do you think we should leave early?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I think we should? Yes. Do I want to? Not really," Hailey admitted, biting her lip.

"I understand I just… I don't know what can be worse than that," Allison said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hopefully we won't have to find out," she said, turning to a stall.

"I'll be right here," Allison said and Hailey nodded, going into the stall and closing and locking the door behind her. She settled on the toilet and heard Allison's phone ring. "Hello? … Hello? … This reception sucks. Hailey I'll be right in the hallway okay?"

"Alright," Hailey said, listening as the door swung shut behind Allison. When she was done she went to wash her hands and heard the door swing open again. She turned to look but there wasn't anyone there. "Allison?"

There was no answer and her heart started to beat faster in her chest. Tentatively she walked over to the door, pressing her ear against it to hear if Allison was still on the phone but she heard nothing. The only sound she could hear was her heart pounding.

Slowly she pulled the door open and looked into the hallway. Allison was nowhere in sight. She stepped back into the bathroom and let the door swing shut and before she could turn around a hand clamped down over her mouth with a cloth that had a strange scent to it. She felt her legs start to give out before everything went black.

* * *

**I think this is the first time I'm leaving you with a GIANT cliff-hanger! Oh my goodness wait until you see what happens next. Now THAT I had no problem figuring out haha you're in for something amazeballs let me tell you... I'm just not 100% sure when I'll have it posted but hopefully, HOPEFULLY, sooner rather than later! By the way... I'm so close to 100 followers! That's amazing! Keep up with the reviews! I really appreciate them :)**

**~Steph xo**


	16. The Rescue

**Oh hey, a new chapter just a short time later! Just like it used to be haha And here we pick up where I left off in that big 'ol cliff-hanger!**

* * *

***Derek's POV***

"Something's wrong," Derek said from where he and Peter stood on the roof of the school. Isaac was climbing the ladder back up to rejoin them.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, walking forward. "I can hear Jackson's heartbeat and Lydia's. They're still in there."

"I know that but I can't hear Hailey's," Derek said. "Or Allison's for that matter."

"There are hundreds of heartbeats in there right now," Peter said.

"You think I don't know the sound of my girlfriend's heartbeat?" Derek asked, his own heartbeat beginning to race as he paced across the roof. "Where is she?"

"She and Allison were heading to the bathroom when I left," Isaac said even though both Derek and Peter had been able to hear that part of the conversation. Derek reached out into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone for easier communication with Scott.

"_Derek?_" Scott asked, answering the phone.

"Are the girls back yet?" Derek asked.

"_No. Can't you hear their heartbeats?_"

"No," Derek said and he heard Scott and Stiles as they ran down the hallway towards the bathroom. "Scott, talk."

"_They're not here. Derek, they're not in the bathroom_," Scott said and he could hear Stiles panicking in the background.

"What's this?" Peter asked, walking over to the front of the building and looking down to the parking lot. Derek and Isaac followed to see someone struggling with something to get into a black car before speeding away.

"It was all to hype us up," Derek said softly.

"_What_?" Scott asked as Peter and Isaac also said it beside him.

"Jackson going over to the bleachers. That wasn't the plan. It was to work us up. To think there'd be time between that attempt and a second one. Scott, you and Stiles need to go back to the gym and see if Jackson and Lydia are still there."

"_Already on it_," Scott said. "_They're… oh God, Derek they're not here._"

"Look," Isaac said, pointing down to the parking lot. Derek saw Lydia and Jackson rushing out to Jackson's car, Lydia moving quickly for someone with a sprained ankle. Jackson looked up towards the roof and grinned when he caught eyes with Derek.

"Meet us outside. Now," Derek said before hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket. He agilely jumped from the roof to the ground, Peter and Isaac following him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Scott shouted as he and Stiles rushed down the front steps of the school.

"We just saw Jackson and Lydia leave," Isaac explained as they headed towards their cars. "We saw someone else speed away a few minutes before."

"He wants us to follow him," Derek said, flinging open the door of the Camaro and sliding in.

"Derek, I'll drive," Isaac said, keeping the door open and putting his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek took a few deep breaths to calm down before nodding his head and climbing out, handing Isaac the keys.

"We'll follow you guys in the Jeep," Stiles said, jumping in and Derek nodded.

"I'll track them," Peter said, opening his window in the backseat and leaning out it.

**xXx**

Hailey groaned as she opened her eyes and they attempted to adjust to the dim lights. There was tape tight over her mouth and when she tried to move she realized it was around her wrists and ankles as well. Starting to panic she looked around and saw Allison tied up right next to her. Allison's eyes widened when Hailey looked at her and she gestured with her head to the wall perpendicular to the one they were slouched against.

Hailey turned her head to see her parents and Aaron also tied up. Her mother had tears in her eyes and started making panicked noises when she saw that Hailey had come to. Aaron's face was red and he was struggling while Jason was attempting to twist his wrists enough to get them free. A tear fell down Hailey's face and she squeezed her eyes shut. _Where are you Derek_? She thought.

"Oh good, you're awake," Lydia said, a smile on her face. "Jackson will be here in a moment, he's just… getting ready for the occasion."

Hailey attempted to speak but since her mouth was taped over all that came out was a strangled mumble. Lydia laughed and walked over to Hailey, bending down to her eye level. She reached out making it look like she was going to peel the tape away but quickly raised her hand back and slapped Hailey hard across the face. Hailey's head snapped in the direction of the slap and let out a muffled shout. She turned her head back to Lydia breathing heavily her eyes narrowed.

"Sit back, relax. It will all be over soon," Lydia said, standing up and backing away into the shadows. Hailey turned to Allison whose eyes were as wide as her own. She looked over to her family and all three of them were looking at her with worried expressions. Hailey prayed and hoped that Derek would find them. And find them soon.

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

"It's coming up on the right," Peter said as he slid his window back up. Derek had his hand on the door handle and his left knee was jumping up and down, his fangs already appearing.

"We all need to be careful," Isaac said, taking a right and pulling up in front of an abandoned apartment building. "Who knows what they've got up their sleeves."

Isaac had barely stopped the car before Derek had flung the door open and jumped out. He busted through the front door and followed Hailey's scent up three flights of stairs and down a hallway. He transformed right outside of the door her scent led to before slamming into it and shoving his way inside, letting out a growl.

His eyes settled instantly on Hailey whose head snapped up when she heard the intrusion, tears springing to her eyes and her body shaking once she saw Derek. Derek looked around to see Allison next to her, his eyes widening when he saw the rest of the Miner family. Jason, Alyssa, and Aaron all looked at him, their eyes wide in fright as they all attempted to scoot away from him.

Peter, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles soon joined behind him, the other three all in their wolf forms as well and Derek heard Alyssa let out a muffled sob as she looked at the four deformed men in front of her and then Stiles.

"Oh shit," Stiles said, looking at his friend's family on the ground next to him. He knelt down to help get the tape off of them but Jason was shaking his head quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Stilinski," Jackson growled, appearing in front of them with his electric blue eyes, completely wolfed out.

"Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't rip your head off right now," Derek asked, his body heaving with the deep breaths he was taking.

"Because if you do that, he kills them," Jackson said, gesturing over his shoulder. Every head turned to see Danny walk forward, a somewhat panicked expression on his face, and a pistol in his hands, raised and ready to shoot.

"Danny," Scott said, shaking his head. "Danny, don't do this."

"He said he'd kill me Scott," Danny said, his voice shaking. "I have to do it."

"Did you know? About the werewolves?" Stiles asked.

"Not before tonight," he said, shaking his head. Lydia came up next to him and patted his stomach.

"Buck up, Danny. Big boys don't cry," she said, walking up to Jackson and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was you," Derek said and all eyes turned to him. "You kidnapped them all. Jackson couldn't get Hailey's family himself so he pulled you into it to do it for him."

"After all, he is my best friend," Jackson said assuredly.

"Not after tonight," Danny said and Jackson turned to him, baring his teeth causing Danny to almost drop the gun.

"Be careful Danny, we wouldn't want to shoot someone useful now," Lydia said.

"Why did you want us to follow you?" Derek asked Jackson.

"I wanted you to witness it. Lydia was going to keep you busy while I entertained you."

"Keep us busy?" Isaac asked. Lydia grinned and walked past Jackson over to a table, lifting up Kate's old high voltage torture device that she had used the other week in the locker room.

"I don't think you've been introduced to this beauty," she said, pointing it towards Isaac.

Derek's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Isaac as Lydia pushed the button causing Derek's body to spasm in the air before he crashed to the ground, automatically writhing in pain. He could hear Hailey, Allison, and her family all let out muffled screams. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before Peter and Scott pulled him to his feet.

"Aw you spoiled it," Lydia pouted. "I love watching someone get hit with it the first time. It's thrilling."

"You're sick, Lydia," Stiles said sounding disgusted.

"I thought you were in love with me or something," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah well you're not who I thought you were."

"Enough of this," Jackson said, cracking his neck. "We have business to do. Now… who's first?"

"You," Derek growled, lunging forward and digging his claws into Jackson's side, lifting him up and tossing him across the room where Peter was waiting.

Peter caught Jackson by the arm and twisted it causing Jackson to cry out in pain as it broke. He fell to the ground and immediately grabbed his arm. Lydia jumped towards Peter, ready to electrocute him but Scott was right behind her and grabbed it out of her hands, tossing it to Derek. Derek caught it and snapped it across his knee, breaking it in half.

"Danny!" Jackson shouted, attempting to stand up as his arm healed.

"Danny, don't!" Derek shouted running over to Danny, his teeth bared. "Give me the gun, Danny. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't listen to him Danny," Jackson said before Isaac jumped and kicked him right in the stomach causing him to fly backwards.

Meanwhile Scott was trying to hold Lydia back but he knew he needed to help with Jackson. Stiles saw the duct tape sitting on the table and ran over to get it. He joined Scott and started to tape Lydia up like they had done to Hailey and the others. He did her ankles first, then her wrists. He stood up fully and looked her straight in the eye, a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Stiles asked, ripping a piece of tape off to put over her mouth.

"You'll know soon," she said. Stiles rolled his eyes and smacked the tape across her lips.

"I've got her," he said, hooking his arm under hers letting Scott go to take care of Jackson while Derek kept trying to get the gun from Danny.

"Danny please," Derek pleaded. "Hailey and Allison are your friends too. For Christ's sake her brother is nine, Danny. Nine!"

"I can't," Danny said, tears in his eyes, his whole body shaking.

"He won't kill you Danny, I promise," Derek said, reaching out for the gun. Jackson cried out as Scott broke one of his legs causing Danny to look at him.

"Okay," Danny whispered, his fingers slipping away from the gun, letting it fall into Derek's hands.

"Get out of here," Derek said urgently, taking the magazine out of the gun and tossing it to Stiles. Danny wasted no time in running out of the room, leaving the building.

"Big mistake Hale," Jackson said, kicking his leg out against Scott and Isaac's ankles causing them to fall backwards.

"And why is that?" Derek asked, motioning to Peter to back off letting Jackson stand.

"Danny may have given in to you but he's still going to listen to me," he said with a smirk.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Peter asked, looking between Jackson and his nephew.

"It means Jackson had a back-up plan," Derek said through his teeth.

"Now if you don't mind," Jackson said, lunging over to Hailey. He was able to kneel down in front of her before Derek was behind him, grabbing him by the neck, squeezing tight and throwing him into the back wall.

"Face it Jackson, it's four against one. Give up," Scott said as the four of them cornered him. Just then the five of them heard sirens in the distance.

"Stiles, get them out of that tape, now," Derek said over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"It seems like the backup plan Jackson had was for Danny to call your father," Peter said and Stiles' eyes widened.

"Shit," he said, using his car keys as a knife as he started to cut Jason free. "I haven't told my Dad yet, he can't find out about you guys this way."

"I think it's what Jackson wanted," Isaac said and Jackson grinned.

"They're getting closer Stiles," Scott said in a slight panic.

"I'm sorry I don't have supernatural abilities such as really sharp claws or teeth," Stiles said, finally getting Jason's wrists free and moving to his ankles. Jason reached up and ripped the tape from his lips.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted causing all heads to turn to him.

"Mr. Miner," Derek said with a sigh but Jason held his hand up.

"No, not you," Jason said, still freaked out by the odd features on Derek and the other four. "Stiles."

"I'm just going to wait on that since I'll have to explain it to my father and the whole rest of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department in about five minutes," Stiles said.

"Two minutes," Peter said.

"I stand corrected," Stiles said. "This isn't going to happen guys."

"It's alright Stiles," Scott said. "We'd help you but…"

"No I know I just wish I had a freaking pair of scissors," he said, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally got Jason's ankles free.

"One minute," Isaac said and Stiles moved over to Alyssa as Jason stood and went over to Hailey and Allison, ripping the tape from their mouths before moving over to Aaron.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," he said to Hailey.

"He just saved our lives Dad," she said, her eyes locked on Derek's.

"Thirty seconds," Scott whispered, by now the sound of the sirens was clear and they could see the lights coming in through the windows.

"What's going to happen?" Allison asked in a panic.

"I don't know," Derek whispered, his eyes on Hailey.

"Change back," Hailey whispered.

"I tried. I can't," he said in defeat as they heard shouts coming from below them. Everyone stopped moving and looked towards the door.

"Well, it's been fun," Jackson said, darting between Scott and Isaac, grabbing Lydia, and jumping through one of the windows.

"Follow him! Just go!" Hailey shouted.

"Not without you," Derek said, moving towards her to cut the tape with his claws.

"Freeze!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted, gun held up and pointed towards Derek while some of his deputies followed behind him pointing their guns at Scott, Isaac, and Peter. "Stiles?"

"Hey… Dad…" Stiles said, standing up once he got Alyssa's wrists free and giving his Dad a small wave.

"What…. What the hell is going on here? Scott? Is that you?" he asked and Scott nodded his head.

"Hi," Scott said, raising his arm and the deputy pointing to him stepped forward a bit.

"Dad I'll explain in a minute but you can't hurt them. They didn't do this."

"That's not what that Mahealani kid said," the Sheriff said, looking from one of the werewolves to the next, all of them looking at him.

"And you're going to believe him over your own son?"

"Stiles I only know what I've been told now get out of here!" Sheriff Stilinski said sternly.

"I'm not leaving my friends," he said, moving over to stand in front of Scott.

"Lower your weapons," Sheriff Stilinski ordered. His deputies looked at each other but kept their guns raised. "Now!"

"Can we cut them free and then I'll explain?" Stiles asked, gesturing to Alyssa, Aaron, Hailey, and Allison.

"Here," he said, handing his son his Swiss Army Knife.

Stiles opened it up and moved back to Alyssa to cut her ankles free. Suddenly Derek moved forward to cut Hailey free and one of the deputies, acting on impulse, pulled his gun up. One. Two. Three. Four shots.

"No!" Hailey screamed, wriggling on the floor as Derek fell to his knees in front of her, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Lower your gun now!" the Sheriff shouted at his deputy who put his arm down. "Get him out of here!"

"Derek!" Hailey shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Stiles! Somebody! Cut me free now!"

"Don't move," Scott said, bending down to slice through the tape quickly. Once he got her free her body lunged forward and she turned Derek over onto his back.

"We need to get him to Deaton! He can't heal with the bullets in him," she sobbed as Derek struggled to breathe, blood pooling underneath him.

"I can feel it," he said sounding weak. "You need to hurry."

"Carry him to the Jeep," she said, keeping a hand on his cheek. Peter and Isaac picked him up and he shouted in pain. "Be gentle!"

"Come on Hails," Stiles said, helping her up.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," Jason said stepping in front of her.

"Dad! I'll explain later! Please just let me go, he can't heal like that!"

"He was shot Hailey! He's not going to heal!" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Let me go," she said, pushing him away and shoving past the deputies.

"Jason, don't," Alyssa said, pulling him back.

"Where are you taking him again?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, following his son and Hailey down the stairs quickly.

"Deaton," Stiles answered.

"The vet?"

"I promise we will all sit down and have a nice chat about everything but we really need to go. You take the Miner's and Allison home. Allison and her Dad know everything so don't worry about her. Stay with the Miner's, calm them down, this hopefully won't take long," he said, leading Hailey outside.

"Come on!" Isaac shouted from the backseat of the Jeep where he and Peter had Derek across their laps.

"Wait," Hailey said, spotting the deputy who had shot Derek sitting on the hood of one of the cars, the one who led him outside standing next to him. Hailey walked up to him, a determined look on her face and she slapped him hard across the face. "That's for shooting my boyfriend."

"Hailey let's go," Stiles said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the Jeep. "Nice slap by the way, I always hated that guy. He's such a douchebag."

"Shut up and drive Stiles," she said, turning in her seat to look at Derek, reaching out to take his bloodied hand in hers, tears dripping down her face.

"Isaac can you call Deaton and give him a heads up?" Stiles asked as he sped out of the parking lot.

"I already did," he said, looking down at Derek. "He said to hurry before the bullet wounds heal over or it will be more difficult."

"And how are we doing with that?" Stiles asked.

"Not too good," Peter answered as Derek groaned.

"It's okay," Hailey whispered, squeezing his hand. Derek opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"So how much does your Dad hate me?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"That's to be determined," she said with a slight laugh. "Goddamn Danny."

"It's not his fault. He was scared," Derek said.

"I know," she said. "But still."

"Some Homecoming, huh?" Derek asked with a slight laugh.

"It could have been better," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She reached her free hand up to her face and wiped her tears away telling herself that Derek was going to be okay. Deaton was going to get the bullets out so Derek wouldn't be in pain whenever he moved the rest of his life and everything was going to be okay. However, the thought that Jackson was _still_ out there had her stomach churning.

* * *

**Ohhhh shit. So Danny was the one who kidnapped them all! Oh and I know I didn't mention it but in the last chapter the strange scent Hailey smelled on the cloth put over her face was chloroform so... yeah. I used to watch a lot of CSI. But anyway... Derek was shot! I'm thinking this story may wrap up pretty soon... but I think I have an idea for... A SEQUEL! Mhmm... yeah so... leave me some love!... or hate because I don't know what you're thinking about this right now so... yeah.**

**Steph xo**


	17. Werewolves, Kanimas and Hunters: Oh My!

**Yay new chapter! Sorry it was a bit delayed... I was hoping to have it up Friday night but... oh well.**

* * *

"Why's it taking so long?" Hailey asked, Stiles' jacket wrapped around her as she leaned into his chest. She looked over to the door separating them from the examination room where Deaton was currently pulling the bullets out of Derek's chest. She flinched as she heard Derek shout out in pain.

"As long as you can hear him everything's okay. It's when Derek's quiet that one starts to worry," Stiles said, looking up when the main door opened to see Allison, her father and Scott following behind her.

"We came as soon as we explained everything to the others," Allison said, meaning the other hunters. "Is he okay?"

"He's still back there with Deaton and Isaac," she said.

"Where's Peter?" Scott asked.

"He's supposed to be keeping watch outside," Stiles said. "Didn't you smell him?"

"My senses are on overload dude," Scott said. "I'm going to go see if they need help."

"Derek's strong Hailey. And Deaton knows what he's doing. He'll be okay," Allison said, taking the seat on the other side of Hailey and grabbing her hand.

"That's what Stiles keeps saying but he's been back there a long time," she said, a tear leaking out.

"He started healing in the car. Deaton has to re-open the wounds and who knows how deep they went," Stiles explained and Hailey nodded her head against his chest.

"I just want to take him home," she sobbed. "My family must be freaking out."

"Yeah my Dad too," Stiles said, nodding his head.

"Do you want me to go over there and explain?" Chris asked and Hailey shook her head.

"We need to do it. Thank you though," she said and he nodded his head.

"I understand."

"Hailey," Isaac said, poking his head out the doorway. "You can come in now."

"Oh thank god," she said, jumping up and rushing over. Isaac pulled the door open for her and she slowly walked in.

Derek was lying on the metal table, his arms at his sides and blood all over his chest. He slowly rolled his head in her direction and attempted to sit up. Deaton pushed him back down as Scott walked over with a bowl of water and started wiping the blood off of his chest.

"Derek," she whispered, more tears falling. She walked over and brought her hand to his head, smoothing his hair back as his eyes closed.

"Sorry I scared you," he said, strain in his voice as his eyes fluttered open to look at her.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said, a smile appearing on her face.

"That makes two of us," he said with a laugh.

"Scott, I'll do that," she said, reaching out for the cloth. Scott handed it over along with the bowl of water and she began to wipe the rest of the blood off of Derek's body.

"Where is everybody?" Derek asked.

"My family is home with Stiles' Dad and they're all probably freaking out. Peter's outside keeping an eye out and the others are in the waiting room," Hailey explained and Derek nodded his head.

"Do you think we should all go to your house or just you, me, and Stiles?"

"Probably just the three of us. But we'll tell them about the others," she said and Derek nodded.

"That's probably for the best."

"Hailey, Derek mentioned the other week that you're interested in learning how to part the ash line around your house," Deaton said when he was done putting his supplies away.

"Yes I am, especially now," Hailey said, nodding her head.

"Well whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

"Thank you," she said and Deaton nodded his head in return.

"Once you're done cleaning him up you're good to go. And… good luck with your family," he said, a slight grin on his face.

"We're gonna need it," Hailey said, letting out a nervous laugh.

**xXx**

"So I don't know which of us is more scared to go in," Stiles said, parking the car in front of Hailey's house and looking ahead to his father's car.

"Pretty sure it's me," Hailey said, looking up at him from where she and Derek sat in the backseat.

"Hi, I've been keeping werewolves a secret from my Dad for a little over a year now. You've only been keeping it for a month."

"Yeah but you haven't been dating one of the said werewolves," she said and he cocked his head to the side.

"Good point," he said, taking a deep breath. "Ready?"

"It's now or never," Derek said, folding down the passenger's front seat and pushing the door open.

"Oh boy," Hailey said, climbing out of the Jeep, her heart racing. Stiles crouched down and parted the ash line and closed it as soon as Derek was on the other side.

"Let's do this," Stiles said, nodding his head at Hailey and Derek and leading the way to the front door. He stood to the side as Hailey pushed it open and looked to her left to see her family in the living room with Sheriff Stilinski in dead silence.

"How… what… you should be laying in a hospital bed with a tube down your throat," Alyssa said, standing up and looking at Derek in shock. She made to move forward to hug Hailey but Jason stood and put his arm in front of her.

"Stay back, Alyssa," he said sternly, his eyes on Derek.

"I think it's time you three sat down to explain what just happened to us," Sheriff Stilinski said and Jason shook his head.

"Hailey and Stiles only. He can stand there with your gun pointed at him," Jason said.

"Dad," Hailey sighed and Jason turned to her, pointing a finger.

"No. You start from the beginning and then I'll make up my mind," he said and Hailey closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Hailey said. She looked at Derek and he squeezed her hand gently before letting go. She walked over to the couch and sat down, Stiles and Aaron on either side of her while her parents sat back down, turning their chairs to face them, the Sheriff following suit.

"So, who wants to start?" Jason asked, leaning forward on his knees and clapping his hands together.

"Well really Derek should but I'll just assume you're not going to let him talk," Stiles said and Jason pursed his lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Stiles you go, like you said you've known for a year," Hailey said and Sheriff Stilinski's head snapped to his son.

"You've known for a year?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah… so… you know all those _mountain lion_ killings over the past year?" Stiles asked using air quotes when he said mountain lion and his father nodded. "Yeah, not a mountain lion."

"Then what was it?" the Sheriff asked.

"Well, first it was a werewolf… then a Kanima… and now it's a werewolf again."

"Werewolf?" Alyssa asked.

"Is that what that thing was that tried to attack me?" Aaron asked, eyes wide. Hailey flinched and looked at her parents.

"You were attacked?" Jason shouted, standing up.

"When did this happen?" Alyssa asked breathlessly, placing her hand over her heart.

"A few weeks ago. Hailey told me not to tell you guys," Aaron answered.

"Gee thanks," Hailey said sarcastically.

"You attacked my son?" Jason asked, looking at Derek.

"Dad it wasn't Derek!" Hailey shouted furiously.

"Derek saved my life!" Aaron shouted back and all three parents turned their attention to him.

"Then who attacked you?" Alyssa asked as Jason slowly sat back down.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders and turning to Hailey.

"Jackson Whittemore," she whispered and Sheriff Stilinski put his head in his hands.

"Okay, before we start naming names… can we first explain what the hell a Kanima is?" the Sheriff asked.

"That's all on Stiles and Derek," Hailey said and all eyes were on the two boys.

"A Kanima is this creepy ass reptilian like thing that is controlled by someone else… to kill people. It secretes a venom that causes temporary paralysis from the neck down," Stiles explained.

"Do we know who this Kanima is?" the Sheriff asked.

"Jackson," Derek answered.

"So Jackson attacked Aaron as this Kanima thing?" Jason asked and Derek and Stiles both shook their heads.

"Jackson attacked Aaron as a werewolf," Derek said causing confusion.

"So he's not a Kanima anymore," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Right," Stiles said. "He's been a werewolf for the past few months."

"How did he become a werewolf?" Alyssa asked, her voice shaking with fright. It was silent as Hailey, Stiles, and Derek all looked at each other.

"Answer your mother," Jason said sternly looking at Hailey. Hailey bit her lip and shook her head.

"I bit him," Derek said quietly and Jason huffed. "But after I bit him is when he became the Kanima and then we killed him but he came back as a werewolf somehow."

"And how did you become… a werewolf?" Jason asked, not looking Derek in the eye.

"I was born one."

"You were born a werewolf?" Aaron asked in awe and Derek curtly nodded his head. "Awesome."

"Aaron," Jason said and Aaron quickly looked down and was quiet.

"Yes, most of my family were born wolves but some of us were normal. But that didn't matter when they burned the house down with the rest of my family inside," Derek said through his teeth.

"When who burned it down?" Alyssa asked softly.

"Hunters," he said.

"Not just any hunters. Werewolf hunters," Stiles quickly interjected.

"Are there hunters here in Beacon Hills?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Chris Argent…. And any friends of his," Stiles said.

"And Allison," Hailey said and Sheriff Stilinski's eyes went wide. "But none of them had to do with the fire. That was K-… Mr. Argent's sister."

"So how come they haven't killed you yet?" Jason asked and Hailey furrowed her eyebrows.

"Dad!" she exclaimed and he shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said looking at her, eyes soft.

"Well don't tell me that," she said, pointing to Derek. Jason huffed again and looked in Derek's general direction.

"I apologize," he hissed.

"I'm still alive because we have a pact. They only kill one of us if we kill a human," Derek said.

"Well they're not doing a very good job taking care of that," Sheriff Stilinski said. "I don't know how many more times we can say it was some sort of animal attack."

"It's a little difficult, Dad," Stiles said. "We found out Jackson's trying to start a pack of his own but he's… defective… for lack of a better word. Whoever he bites, dies."

"So do you have your own pack?" the Sheriff asked Derek who nodded. "I think it's time for those names now."

"Obviously there's my Uncle Peter. He was the reason for the first few deaths last year but he's stopped that now," Derek said. "Then there's Scott and Isaac Lahey. Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes were also involved but we don't know where they went."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"A few months ago they wanted to go out on their own, find others, and we never heard from them again," Stiles said.

"How did they become werewolves?" Jason asked.

"That uh… would be me again," Derek said, raising his hand slightly. "Except Scott, that wasn't me."

"Peter bit him," Stiles said.

"Does Melissa know about Scott?" the Sheriff asked, running a hand over his face.

"Yes. A few months ago when we had that whole ordeal at the station… that was when Jackson was the Kanima. Remember Matt? He was the one controlling him," Stiles explained. "Mrs. McCall saw Scott and Derek after Matt knocked you out cold."

"Why did you keep this from me?" he asked. Hailey noticed he sounded almost… sad.

"Because I wanted to protect you, Dad," Stiles said, his voice breaking slightly.

"And you thought keeping me in the dark was the best way of doing that?"

"Yes?" Stiles said meekly.

"Trust me I know where Stiles is coming from," Hailey said, putting her hand on Stiles' knee. "It's the same reason why I didn't tell my family. I'd rather they stay naïve to it all than constantly worry about what's going to happen next like I do."

"Is there anyone else involved in all of this? How does the Mahealani kid tie in?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Danny was just a victim of circumstance. Jackson threatened his life if he didn't do what Jackson told him to," Stiles explained.

"And Lydia Martin is helping Jackson. Apparently she's immune to the Bite," Hailey said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Though I still don't understand that."

"So when she was in the hospital a few months ago and disappeared in the woods… she had been bitten?" the Sheriff asked.

"By Peter," Derek said, nodding his head. "But nothing happened to her. She was also immune to the Kanima venom."

"So what happens now?" Alyssa asked.

"Unfortunately... it looks like we're going to have to figure out a way to… kill Jackson," Hailey said slowly. "I didn't want to. Underneath it all he's still just a teenager but after what happened tonight… he can't stay alive."

"How do we do that?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking at Derek.

"Well… there's the brutal way and there's the more… humane way," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's the brutal way?" Jason asked and Derek hesitated.

"Um… cutting his body in half at the waist," he said and Hailey and Alyssa both cringed.

"Gross," Aaron said, amusement in his voice.

"And the… humane way?" the Sheriff asked, clearing his throat.

"Wolfsbane bullets," Derek and Stiles said at the same time.

"You realize I'll have to get the whole department in on this," the Sheriff said and Derek nodded his head. "There's going to be a lot of tension."

"I promise you the rest of us are controlled. We're no threat to the town," Derek said and Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"I understand. It's getting them to that will be the hard part," he said.

"We're all going to have to work together," Derek said. "The pack, the hunters, and the department. We'll have to strategize, supply you all with bullets."

"What do we do with Lydia?" Stiles asked and everyone turned to him.

"I don't know yet," Derek said quietly.

"We can't really say she's accessory to murder since you say Jackson never intended to kill those people," the Sheriff said.

"What were they going to do with us anyway?" Alyssa asked.

"Jackson was going to bite us and hope we would turn," Hailey said. "Though given his record I think it would have gone differently."

"Even though Jackson escaped with Lydia it's a good thing that Danny called the department and you all showed up. I don't know how long we could have held him back," Derek said. "He's strong for someone so new."

"This is a lot to take in," Alyssa said.

"Which is why I think I can tell everyone at the department tomorrow. Stiles, we should go," Sheriff Stilinski said, standing up.

"Uh yeah… so uh… I'm not in trouble or anything?" Stiles asked and the Sheriff laughed.

"I'll think about it," he said, walking over and shaking hands with Hailey's parents.

"Thank you, Stiles," Hailey said, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Looks like I owe ya one, again."

"Anytime Hails," he said, pulling away from the hug and giving Aaron a fist bump. Stiles and the Sheriff continued to say goodbye to the Miners and Hailey turned her eyes to Derek. She wanted to go over to him, to hug him, but she knew things were still unresolved with her father.

"Derek," the Sheriff said, sticking his hand out for Derek to shake. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Derek said, nodding his head. "Goodnight."

"C'mon Stiles," the Sheriff said, opening the front door for Stiles.

"Uh one second, Derek um… can't leave if we go," Stiles said and his father raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I put an ash line around the house so no werewolves could get into the house unless I parted the line first so if we leave Derek's stuck here and I don't know if that's really a good idea… yet…" Stiles said, looking over at Jason and Alyssa. Hailey looked too and saw her mother looking at Jason, her head tilted towards Derek.

"I think it's alright if he stays," Alyssa said and Hailey's eyes widened.

"Aly," Jason said with a sigh.

"Jason, we've barely talked to him to understand all of this. I think he and Hailey deserve a chance to speak to us," she said and Jason crossed his arms and huffed. "He saved our lives, Jay."

"Fine," he huffed. "He can stay. For one hour. Then Stiles can come back and let him leave."

"Dad I'd like him to stay," she said and Jason shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

"He's stayed here before!" she shouted and instantly regretted it, flinching when Jason narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"The night I broke my arm. He stayed the night. It's the only night the past month that I've felt completely safe. I'm sure you'd feel safer with him here anyway. Lydia can still come here you know," she said defensively.

"Let's just talk first before we make any decisions," Alyssa said before Jason could speak.

"So… we can go?" Stiles asked, pointing over his shoulder.

"Yes Stiles, you can go," Hailey said, waiting until the door shut behind him and the Sheriff before going over to Derek. He put one arm around her waist but kept her from hugging him, his eyes on Jason.

"Please, sit down," Alyssa said, motioning to the couch. Derek nodded and he and Hailey sat on the couch with Aaron, Hailey leaning into Derek, his arm around her shoulders.

"So," Jason started awkwardly. "You two have been dating for… what… two weeks now?"

"Yes," Hailey said slowly.

"Well that's barely a relationship so I think now's as good a time as any to end it."

"Excuse me?" Hailey asked, leaning forward in her seat to stare at her father.

"I don't want you two dating Hailey. He's a werewolf for Christ's sake. How do we know he won't hurt you?" he asked.

"You just have to trust him Dad! You think I didn't think about all of that?" she asked, Derek's fingers gently clutching her shoulders to hold her back.

"I don't care how much you've thought about it. It was a stupid decision and I've been saying that from the start."

"Thank you, Dad for basically calling me stupid. I really appreciate it. You know, I'm sick of this holier than thou shit just because you're my father. I know what you're really on, at least in the beginning, was the age difference. You're ten years older than Mom!"

"Yes the fact that he's older than you bothers me but it's because you are seventeen years old, Hailey. Your mother was in her twenties when I met her. You're still a child," he said and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Jason stop it," Alyssa said sternly looking at her husband.

"Besides it's more complicated than all of that! Derek and I can't just break up," Hailey scoffed causing her parents to look at her.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Derek will explain," Hailey said, turning to look at him.

"As werewolves we share some of the same tendencies as normal wolves," Derek said. "And one of them is finding a mate."

"A mate?" Alyssa asked. "As in one partner for the rest of your lives no matter what happens?"

"Exactly," Derek said, nodding his head. "The moment I met Hailey I knew things were different from anyone else I had ever met. I felt this… connection to her… almost like a magnetic pull. I needed to be near her, to protect her. Peter explained to me that she was my mate. I told Hailey and she said she needed to think but ultimately it was my decision."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"I could choose to be with her forever or… I could have let her go," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And then you would have been alone?" Alyssa asked and Derek nodded his head.

"So no matter what I say… you're here forever?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Derek said and Jason sighed. He ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes for a moment. It was silent as all eyes were on Jason.

"If you ever… and I mean ever hurt her or anyone else in this family I will personally go to the Argent's house and get some of those bullets and shoot you with them."

"That's exactly what I would want you to do," Derek said causing Jason's eyes to widen.

"So… he can stay?" Hailey asked and Jason slowly nodded.

"He can stay," Jason said. "Just for tonight."

"Are you coming to my game tomorrow?" Aaron asked excitedly.

"That depends on what time Sheriff Stilinski wants me to go to the station," Derek said and Aaron nodded in understanding.

"Okay, it's been a very, very long night," Alyssa said standing up. "I think it's time for bed."

**xXx**

"That went slightly better than I expected," Hailey said, climbing into her bed next to Derek and resting her head on his chest.

"I agree. Your mother was much more calm than I expected," he said and Hailey laughed.

"Right!" she exclaimed. "And Dad wasn't as tense as I thought he would be."

"If that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be I don't want to know what you were expecting from him."

"You're right, you don't," she said, reaching over to shut the light off when her phone caught her eye. "Oh I should probably call Stiles."

"Right it's almost been an hour," Derek said as Hailey held the phone to her ear.

"_Ready for me?_" Stiles asked when he picked up the phone.

"Change of plans," Hailey said. "Derek's staying the night."

"_Well that's a miracle_," Stiles said and Hailey laughed. "_How did you manage that?_"

"My parents took the news better than I thought they would," she said. "So did your Dad too or did he start freaking out when you got home?"

"_Um, kind of. He was more curious as to why I haven't become one yet. I mean… I've thought about it. I almost let Peter bite me once_."

"I didn't know that," Hailey said.

"Neither did I," Derek said, confusion on his face.

"_Yeah but I don't think I'd make a very good werewolf. I barely get by being just plain old Stiles_."

"You're more than you think you are, Stiles," Hailey said, shaking her head. "Look at how many times you've saved my life already. Just by being you."

"_You know just what to say Hails_," he said with a laugh.

"That's why I'm your best friend," she said with a smile.

"_Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure you've got something special planned for Derek_," he said, amusement in his voice. Derek had grabbed the phone out of Hailey's hand before she could respond.

"Goodnight, Stiles," he said through his teeth before hanging up and putting the phone on the side table.

"Don't threaten him too much for that one," Hailey said, reaching over to shut off the lamp before resting her head back on Derek's chest as he pulled the blanket over them.

"I'll do my best," he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

* * *

**So was that how you were expecting it to go? Me neither.**

**Do you really think they'll all join together and _kill_ Jackson? Hmmm...**

**Also... do you like the chapter title? I saw _Wicked_ again the other night so I've had Wizard of Oz on the brain (no pun intended) and thought it was fitting to the chapter! :)**

**Last but not least: I have hit 100 followers for this story! That's so amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are amazing, seriously. The best!**

**~Steph xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. You Get Me

The next morning Hailey and Derek woke up and for a few moments, everything seemed almost normal. They got dressed; Stiles came over, Alyssa made everyone breakfast, and then they all went together to the elementary school for Aaron's soccer game. Friday night they're all tied up and about to be bitten by a werewolf, Saturday morning they're at a soccer game. Hailey didn't question it, she sat next to Derek and relished in the normalcy… until Stiles' cellphone rang.

"Who was that?" she asked when he hung up.

"My Dad," he said, turning to look at her. "He wants us to come down to the station. Now."

"Aaron's game's only half over," she said, looking to the field.

"He said it's urgent," he said, standing up.

"I'll tell my parents," she said with a sigh, standing up and turning towards the concession stand.

"I'll call Peter and Isaac," Derek said, pulling his phone back out of his pocket.

"Uh, Mom, Dad?" she said, walking over to them.

"Hi honey, do you want something?" Alyssa asked, pointing to the table.

"No uh just… Derek, Stiles, and I have to go," she said, pointing over her shoulder to Derek on the phone. "To the station."

"Call us when you're on your way home," Alyssa said with a smile.

"We will. Apologize to Aaron for us?" she asked and Jason nodded. Hailey walked back over to Stiles as Derek grabbed their things. They walked over to the Jeep and shoved their things in the back before climbing in..

"So I'll just take you to get your car afterwards since Dad wants us there sooner rather than later," Stiles said.

"Fine," Derek said, nodding his head.

**xXx**

Stiles pulled into the station's parking lot just as Scott and the Argent's got out of Chris' car. They walked inside to see Peter and Isaac in the front desk area with the Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski nodded his head at all of them before leading them to the back room where all of the deputies were standing around talking between the rows of tables.

"How the hell are you still alive?" asked the deputy that had shot Derek the night before.

"Shut up, Carl," Stiles said with a sigh.

"She's not gonna slap me again is she?" he asked, pointing to Hailey. She smirked and cocked her head to the side.

"That depends," she said and he flinched.

"Everyone sit down and shut up," Sheriff Stilinski said sternly. The room fell silent and he waited until everyone was seated while Hailey and the others stood in the front of the room with him. "What these people are about to tell you is very important. If one of you speaks before they are through, you will be stuck doing all the paperwork for the next six months. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they chorused and Carl raised an eyebrow but sat back in his seat to listen.

"Now, what they're going to say you may not believe. At least… not at first. Just hear them out. They have visual proof and if that doesn't help you I don't know what will," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh boss… you're sounding a little nuts," Carl said.

"Shut it, Thompson. Okay um… Derek why don't you start it off?" he asked, leaning against the desk in front and crossing his ankles.

Derek began to explain about being a werewolf and why he's still alive. Hailey stood by his side and looked around the room observing the reactions of the deputies. A few were wide-eyed; one woman had her hand over her mouth. Carl had his arms crossed and was shaking his head.

"So you're saying you're a werewolf?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey! What did I say?" the Sheriff shouted, standing up straight.

"I'm sorry boss but you really can't expect us to believe this shit!" Carl said, waving his hand in Derek's direction.

"Yes in fact, I do," he said, returning to the desk and turning to Derek and the others. "Gentlemen?"

Hailey, Stiles, and the Argents stepped to the side so that Derek, Peter, Scott, and Isaac could stand front and center. They all started to transform for the deputies to see. Their eyes were glowing, the bones in their necks cracked. Hailey looked to see every deputy had the same facial expression. Eyes wide, mouths starting to form o's, knuckles white from gripping the tables. Someone screamed and Sheriff Stilinski turned to them, hands up.

"Everybody stay calm. They won't hurt you," he said with emphasis.

"You say that now," Carl said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"They didn't hurt you last night did they? They had multiple chances but instead you, Carl, shot him," the Sheriff said, pointing to Derek. "All because he moved."

"Hey, I didn't know what he was doing. It was self defense."

"He was moving away from you, you idiot," Hailey scoffed.

"Hailey," Sheriff Stilinski said warningly.

"Sorry," she said, turning to glare at Carl.

"So if these four are werewolves, how do those four fit in?" Carl asked.

"Stiles has been helping them for the past year. Helping them save our lives. Ours and the rest of the town the best that they could. The Argents are hunters," the Sheriff said.

"Hunters?"

"Werewolf hunters. They've been working together with these four to get rid of a common enemy.

"What's that, vampires? Watch out Beacon Hills, the Cullen's are in town," Carl said eliciting some laughter from the others.

"I swear to God, Thompson, one more outburst and you're behind the desk doing paperwork for a year," Sheriff Stilinski shouted and the room fell silent again.

"The common enemy is another werewolf. He's responsible for all of the murders lately. In his attempts to bite people to turn them into more wolves, he ended up killing them," Chris explained.

"Who's he?" one of the other deputies asked, her voice shaking.

"Jackson Whittemore," Derek said and it was completely silent throughout the room for about thirty seconds until Carl burst out in laughter.

"That's it, Thompson! Paperwork every day for the next year. Give me your gun," Sheriff Stilinski shouted, moving to stand in front of Carl holding his hand out.

"Oh come on boss! These wolves I can deal with but you can't expect me to believe that Jackson Whittemore, son of one of the most powerful men in Beacon Hills, is a homicidal maniac werewolf?"

"Listen," Hailey said with a sigh, stepping forward and she heard Derek let out a low growl. "We're not going to force you to believe us but Jackson is out to attack my family. His girlfriend, Lydia Martin, is helping him. Now she's not a wolf, she seems to be immune to the whole thing, but she does things he can't. Jackson wants to build a pack and doesn't care how many people he kills in the process. I will not let his next victim be me or one of my family members."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Carl asked.

"We all need to work together and form a plan," the Sheriff said.

"A plan for what?" someone in the back of the room asked. It was silent as they all hesitated to answer; no one wanted to be the one to say it.

"To kill Jackson," Derek finally said.

"Oh hell no. No, no, no," Carl said, shaking his head and throwing his hands up. "I am not going to be a part of a murder plot to kill the son of the best lawyer in town."

"Carl, when's the last time you've heard or seen Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Carl asked.

"Stiles and I did a little background check last night," Sheriff Stilinski said. "Mr. Whittemore hasn't been into work at all in the past month. He's been using all his saved up vacation days. And Mrs. Whittemore hasn't been seen around town in the same amount of time."

"So you think they're… what? Dead?"

"Yes," Stiles and his father said at the same time. Carl stayed silent as he thought about it. Hailey's eyes were wide because this was news to her.

"So how de we kill him?" asked the same woman from before.

"There are two options," Sheriff Stilinski said, flinching at the reminder.

"The first is to cut his body in half at the waist," Chris said and some of the deputies gasped.

"The second is to shoot him with wolfs bane bullets," Derek said.

"Wolfs bane?" Carl asked.

"It's a plant that's toxic to werewolves. Especially when it's in the bloodstream," Stiles said.

"And where do we get some?"

"We have a whole armory full of the bullets," Chris said. "And Deaton has a fresh supply of the wolfs bane."

"Deaton as in the veterinarian, Deaton?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Scott said.

"So how does he tie into all of this?" someone asked.

"He's very… educated on the topic," Stiles said.

"We figure the best time to go after Jackson would be the next full moon in about three weeks," Peter said. "After last night we know there won't be an easy way to find him. He'll stay away from his house. The Martin girl will most likely be with him."

"Why the full moon?" Carl asked.

"That's when he'll be most powerful so he'll try his hardest to go after Hailey's family," Derek said.

"How do you know he'll definitely go after them?" a guy in the very front asked.

"Because I'm Derek's mate," Hailey said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"A very precious commodity when it comes to a power struggle," Peter said with a smug look on his face and Derek snapped in his direction causing the deputies in the front row to jump back.

"Derek, not really helping the _they won't hurt you_ case when you do that," she said, putting her hand on his arm and could feel him trembling. He calmed down and nodded his head.

"Why?" asked Carl.

"Derek's an Alpha. Jackson's supposed to be a Beta but at this point might as well be an Omega meaning he needs power. If he can somehow turn Hailey's family and not kill them he has a way to get Derek to join him. More wolves equals more strength," Stiles explained.

"Okay, so let me get this straight…"

"Thompson!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted and Carl held his hands up in defense.

"Hold up boss, I seriously just want to get this straight. Either we kill the Whittemore kid or there's a fifty percent chance that a whole family gets murdered?"

"Plus some," the Sheriff said, nodding his head. "Here's the deal. We need every person involved. If you don't think you can do it for any reason you talk to me and we'll figure something out. Not a word of this can be breathed to anyone. Not your husbands, wives, siblings, parents, no one. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"As soon as enough wolfs bane bullets are made we'll distribute them. You need them on you at all times if by any chance Jackson decides to appear in town before the full moon," Chris said.

"Until then, the Argents are going to share some other ways of dealing with this type of situation," the Sheriff said. "Gentlemen if you could…"

Derek nodded and he, Scott, Isaac, and Peter changed back to normal. Stiles went to talk to his Dad for a minute while they went outside to wait for him. Peter and Isaac took off and Derek and Hailey waited by the Jeep until Stiles came out to bring them to get Derek's car.

"That Thompson guy sure is… something," Derek said as Stiles started driving.

"I told Hailey he was a douchebag," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's one word for it," Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

"I think he means well but just doesn't go about it the right way," Derek said and Hailey and Stiles both turned to him, mouths open. The Jeep started to swerve to the left.

"Stiles!" Derek and Hailey both shouted causing him to turn back to the front and get the Jeep back in the right lane.

"Sorry but… is Derek _I-hate-everyone_ Hale actually defending someone?" Stiles asked and Derek huffed and slouched back even further in his seat.

"Stiles if you weren't such a freak I think your reaction might have been similar to that when you first found out. But no, you were the one to figure it out before Scott was," Derek said and Hailey laughed.

"Wait, I didn't know that," Hailey said as Stiles pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot.

"I like my research," he said, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled up next to Derek's car. Derek and Hailey climbed out and Hailey walked over to the driver's side of the Jeep.

"So my Mom texted me right before we left the station and said Aaron's team won and they were heading over to the diner. She said you're welcome to join us if you want," she said.

"Oh thank God I'm starving," he said causing Hailey to laugh.

"We'll meet you there," she said, patting the hood as she walked over to Derek's car and climbed in.

**xXx**

"There you are," Alyssa said when Hailey and the boys walked into the diner.

"Hey," Hailey said, smiling at her parents. "Sorry we missed the big win, Aaron."

"It's alright," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Dad told me you had to go talk to Stiles' Dad."

"How was your… meeting?" Jason asked.

"Uh we'll talk about it later," Hailey said, nodding towards the waitress who was coming their way. "That is if Derek can come back to the house after?"

"Um… fine," Jason said with a sigh.

**xXx**

After lunch at the diner, which was much less awkward than the first lunch with Derek, they all returned to the Miner's house. Stiles only stayed long enough to part the line for Derek and then reconnect it. Aaron went upstairs to clean up the post-game dirt and Hailey, Derek, and her parents went to the living room to talk.

"So… what happened at this meeting?" Alyssa asked, looking from Hailey to Derek.

"When we got there, Allison and her father were there along with Scott, Isaac, and Peter. Sheriff Stilinski had Derek and the others transform to prove to the deputies that what they were saying was true. And they explained about Jackson and the wolfs bane and everything really," Hailey said shrugging her shoulders.

"What was the reaction like?" Jason asked.

"Mostly what you'd expect," Derek said. "A lot of shock, confusion, uncertainty… but I think all of them really understand that this is real and that it's serious. When we left the Argents were still there to tell them more about the hunting details."

"I've had… something on my mind since last night," Jason said, his tone of voice changing to something more calm as he looked at Derek. "I… I want to help."

"No," Hailey said, shaking her head.

"With all due respect Mr. Miner, I agree with Hailey," Derek said.

"And with all due respect, son, this is my family. My responsibility. I think you can understand what I'm feeling," Jason said and Derek nodded.

"I do but it's not worth you risking your life."

"My life is in danger no matter what. I already own a gun. I just need some of those bullets. God forbid Jackson were to show up here and none of you seem to know what Lydia is capable of I need to be able to protect my family. You can't be here twenty-four seven."

"Since when do you have a gun?" Alyssa asked

"Since before we were even married," Jason said and Alyssa's eyes widened.

"Derek… he's right," Hailey said, putting her hand on Derek's knee and looking up at him.

"I'll talk to Argent," Derek said and Jason nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"I've also had something on my mind since last night… but not quite to that extent," Alyssa said, turning to her husband.

"What is it Mom?" Hailey asked.

"Your arm, honey. Did you really break it falling down the stairs?"

"Uh… not exactly," Hailey said, biting her lip.

"How?" Jason asked.

"Truthfully… Jackson did it," she said and her father pursed his lips. "Derek, Isaac, and Peter were keeping an eye on things while I was at Jackson's house and he was able to hear them and…"

"Wait, hear them?" Alyssa asked.

"That's part of the wolf thing I forgot to mention," Derek said, nodding his head. "We can hear things humans can't, heartbeats for example. And there's also a stronger sense of smell. Stuff like that."

"Okay," Alyssa said slowly turning to Hailey with wide eyes. "Continue."

"So Jackson could hear them and he must have texted Lydia or Danny and had one of them call the cops and next thing I know Sheriff Stilinski is outside leading Derek to his car in handcuffs while some deputies had Peter and Isaac. After they left I went back inside and Jackson held me against the wall and broke my arm when I tried to retaliate. Then he tried to bite me and miraculously, Scott and Stiles showed up and saved my life."

"You should have told us about this sooner," Jason said, putting his head in his hands before looking back up at Derek and Hailey.

"Probably," Derek said causing Jason to look at him. "But what's done is done."

"Fine," Jason said. "But what's going on is Jackson and Lydia have hit the road, correct?"

"From what we can tell, yes," Derek said, nodding his head. "Peter and Isaac were outside their houses all night and there was no sign of them."

"So what makes you so sure he'll actually come back?" Alyssa asked.

"Remember when I said I'm Derek's mate?" Hailey asked and her parents nodded. "That's why. Jackson's really after me more than he is the three of you."

"Well really… he's after me," Derek said and Hailey shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"But you're already a werewolf," Jason said and Derek shook his head.

"That's not why. He wants me as part of his pack. For the strength and the power and the only way he can do that is if he uses Hailey to get to me."

"Just when I think I have this all figured out there's just more to it that keeps coming," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hailey said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"Turns out Jackson's parents are dead," Hailey said.

"He killed them," Jason said, a statement not a question.

"That's what we believe, yes," Derek said, nodding his head.

"Well that's just… wonderful," Jason said

"The next few weeks are going to be stressful. None of you can be alone," Derek said.

"So what do we do?" Alyssa asked.

"Well when you're at work, either Peter or Isaac will be there to watch out for you. I'll be at Aaron's school and Hailey will have Stiles, Scott and Allison."

"Is there any way we can get Mrs. McCall involved?" Hailey asked looking at Derek. "Obviously not give her a gun but… is there anyway to liquefy the wolfs bane or something and then we can put it in syringes that she can carry around at the hospital in case something were to happen there?"

"That's actually a good idea," Derek said, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I'll talk to the others about it and see what they say."

"If you can I want some of my own," Alyssa said, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Mom," Hailey started but Alyssa held her hand up.

"If your father gets a gun I deserve to have some syringes," she said and Hailey bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright," Hailey said.

"What about me?" Aaron asked causing all four of them to turn to where he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aaron," Jason said with a sigh, standing up and walking over to him.

"I want to help too," he said, looking up at his father.

"I know you do bud," Jason said, kneeling down to Aaron's level. "But this is dangerous stuff. You're nine years old. You'll be fine."

"If Mom gets a way to protect herself, and you get a gun, and Hailey will have Allison at school… what do I get?" he asked.

"Me," Derek said, standing up and walking over to stand next to Jason. "You get me. And that's better than any kind of weapon you could ask for."

"You'll be there with me at school all the time?" he asked and Derek nodded his head.

"I will bring you there and back myself to make things even easier than they would be. I'll stay outside all day, even for your practices. Nothing will be able to hurt you. Plus, I'll give you the cool factor with your friends," Derek said with a smile.

"That's true," Aaron said, smiling back. "Okay, if you promise that it will be okay."

"I promise," Derek said and Aaron nodded.

**xXx**

"That was very cool of you," Hailey said later that night, as she and Derek got ready for bed.

"What was?" he asked, stepping out of his jeans and pulling off his shirt leaving him in his boxers.

"Uh..." Hailey said, losing concentration as she looked at him. He rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. "Uh, with Aaron. Before."

"I was just telling the truth," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I get you being somewhat open with me but I never expected it with anyone else. Let alone my little brother," she said, climbing into bed next to him.

"He… he reminds me of one of my cousins," Derek said softly and Hailey's face fell slightly as she turned to him.

"Okay," she whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him.

She understood that he wouldn't want to talk anymore about it so she didn't say anymore. Derek reached over to shut the light off and fell back against the pillows, his arm wrapped tight around Hailey. She closed her eyes with her head resting on his shoulder and waited for this seemingly never-ending nightmare to be over.

* * *

**I know it's a tad filler-ish but also a tad not... if that makes sense. So I'm getting really close to finishing this one up! BUT like I said I do have that sequel idea brewing in my head (yay!) so is that something you guys would be interested in? Please let me know! Love you all! **

**Steph xoxo**


	19. All In

By Monday morning, Jackson and Lydia were both officially registered as missing people by Lydia's parents. Stiles and Derek showed up at Hailey's house at 7:30 sharp to take her and Aaron to school. Both Alyssa and Jason were apprehensive of any of them leaving, themselves included, but they had to go about their every day lives.

"Okay so after school Allison is going to bring me over to your school so I can sit with you during practice then she and her Dad are going to make some more bullets," Hailey said, putting her hands on Aaron's shoulders outside of Derek's car and he nodded his head.

"And then the three of us are going to the animal hospital to talk to Deaton," Derek said.

"Why me?" Aaron asked.

"Because Mom and Dad won't be home yet," Hailey said and he groaned. "No complaining. You should go or you'll be late."

"See you later," he said, opening the passenger's door of the Camaro and tossing his backpack in.

"Watch him like a hawk," Hailey said, grabbing onto Derek's coat.

"I will," he said, placing his hands on her waist and nodding his head.

"These next few weeks are going to be hell, aren't they?" she asked and Derek hesitated.

"Probably," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Derek, come on! We've gotta go! My friends are going to be so jealous when they see you're bringing me to school," Aaron said excitedly, sticking his head out the passenger side window. Derek, Hailey, and Stiles laughed.

"I guess I should go," Derek said, letting go of Hailey. "Be careful. You too, Stiles."

"Will do," Stiles said, giving a wave as he picked up his and Hailey's backpacks. Hailey waited until Derek and Aaron drove off before climbing into the Jeep with Stiles.

As they drove through town they saw posters plastered everywhere with Jackson and Lydia's pictures and identifying information on them. Hailey rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat. When they got to school, girls were in groups crying over the posters while the guys just hung around solemnly. There weren't any of the usual shouts and no laughter as Hailey climbed out of the car and she sighed.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"This is pathetic," she spat, looking around at all of their peers. "If only they knew what was really going on, there's no way they'd be acting like this."

"Tell me about it," Stiles said, shaking his head.

"Look," Hailey said, nodding down the hallway as they walked to their lockers. "Danny."

"Do you think he knows where they are?" Stiles asked.

"He doesn't," Scott said with a sigh as he and Allison walked up to them. "His heart would be racing if he knew and he's actually pretty calm."

"Does anyone else find that weird after what happened Friday night or is that just me?" Allison asked and the others nodded their heads.

"Should we talk to him?" Hailey asked.

"And say what? Sorry your best friend threatened to kill you if you didn't kill us, want to be friends?" Stiles asked with a scoff.

"Who knows," Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe he'll want to help. Besides… he might need protection now, too."

"It's worth a shot," Scott said.

**xXx**

They decided to wait until lunch where they could easily corner Danny. They spotted him sitting at the table he used to sit at with Lydia and Jackson and quickly made their way over, Stiles hip checking Greenberg out of the way as he set his tray down. Danny looked up and instantly his eyes widened and he went to shove away from the table.

"It's alright Danny, we just want to talk," Scott said calmly. Danny looked between them and Hailey gave him an encouraging smile, trying to show she wasn't mad at him.

"Okay," he said slowly, pulling his chair back in.

"So," Stiles said and Danny turned his attention to him. "Sorry your best friend,"

"Stiles!" Hailey hissed, whacking his arm with her cast.

"Ow!" he shouted and she glared at him.

"Danny," Hailey said with a sigh, turning to him. He avoided her gaze and was intent on pushing his food around on his plate. "I'm not mad at you, you know."

"You're not?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I was at first but it was the heat of the moment. You were just doing what you had to in order to protect yourself and I get that."

"Danny, you know Lydia and Jackson aren't really missing, right?" Allison asked and he nodded.

"Yeah but I have no idea where they are, honestly."

"We know," Scott said.

"The past few nights have been hell for me," he said, shaking his head and shoving his tray away. "I've barely been eating. I haven't been able to sleep at all. My parents have been asking questions. I just… I'm scared."

"Do you think Jackson would try to come after you after what happened?" Hailey asked sympathetically.

"Maybe, I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If it came down to it… and you had the chance… would you kill him?" Stiles asked and Hailey turned to him ready to whack him again.

"Yes," Danny said, catching Hailey off guard. She slowly turned to him and softened her facial features.

"You would?" she asked quietly and he nodded, running a hand over his face.

"I really thought he was my best friend," he said, strain in his voice. "But then Friday before the dance he came to my house and said if I didn't do what he asked he'd kill me and my family and then he… changed. I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing," Scott said but Danny shook his head.

"I should have tried shooting him instead. I was too much of a coward."

"It wouldn't have done much anyway," Allison said.

"Why not?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"He would have just healed," Scott said and Danny's eyes widened. "So how are we supposed to kill him?"

"So you'll help us?" Stiles asked and Danny nodded his head.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Well uh my Dad and I are actually hunters of… guys like Jackson and Scott," Allison said and Danny nodded in understanding. "And we have special bullets that will be able to kill him. We're working on making three times as many as we normally have so we'll get you some."

"Do you guys have any sort of plan?"

"Basically right now it's just get prepared and we're betting on something going down on the next full moon in a few weeks," Scott said.

"And my Dad and the rest of the department are all involved. Like, really involved."

"Wow," Danny said, letting out a low whistle.

"We have a way to keep you safe while you're at home, too," Hailey said and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"There's this stuff called mountain ash. If we circle around your house with it then Jackson won't be able to cross it to get to you. You'll be able to sleep again," Stiles said. "I'll get some after practice and bring it over for you."

"Thanks man," Danny said, nodding his head. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and they all stood up to leave.

"Danny," Hailey said, nodding to the others to go ahead so she could talk to him. "I know we're nowhere near in the same situation but we are both new to this whole…. lifestyle. So if you ever need to talk, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Hailey," he said with a smile. They left the cafeteria to catch up with the others and Danny kept glancing at her cast. "So, your arm… did Jackson do that?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "However he would have done much worse if Scott and Stiles hadn't showed up."

"How is it that you can date Derek then… if you know what he's capable of?" he asked and Hailey bit her lip. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "I was just trying to figure out how to answer. I guess the only way to really explain it is that I'm his mate… in every sense of the word."

"Like soul mate?" he asked.

"Well yes and no. Just more of in an… animalistic sensei guess," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Even though that sounds really weird. We've only been dating a few weeks but we're not some teenage love story. This is real and he'd rather die than harm me."

"That's… intense."

"Yeah just a little bit," she said with a laugh as they entered their next classroom.

"Well thanks Hailey," he said, heading towards his regular seat.

"Sit with us," she said and he stopped to turn around. She was standing with a smile on her face and gesturing over to where Scott, Stiles, and Allison sat talking. Danny nodded his head and followed her over, taking the seat behind Scott.

**xXx**

After school, Allison dropped Hailey off at the elementary school for Aaron's soccer practice. Hailey was attempting to drag her backpack over to the bleachers when out of nowhere Derek appeared by her side and picked it up. He gave her a reassuring nod and led her over to the bleachers. She sat with her back resting against his knees and looked for Aaron on the field.

"So your day was alright?" Derek asked, leaning forward and draping his arms over her shoulders.

"We talked to Danny," she said and he shifted slightly. "He's alright, don't worry."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well Scott figured he doesn't know where Jackson and Lydia are just by sensing it and he really seemed like he didn't. And the poor guy's a wreck," she said, shaking her head.

"His best friend did threaten to tear him apart," Derek said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah and he said he hasn't been able to eat or sleep and his parents have been worried. So we kind of… drafted him."

"What?" Derek asked and Hailey turned to look up at him.

"He wants to help Derek. And we should take all the help we can get," she said and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know. He knows what the plan is right?" he asked and Hailey nodded.

"Stiles asked if it came down to it if he'd be okay with killing Jackson and he said yes without even hesitating. And Stiles is going to lay an ash line down around his house when they're done with lacrosse practice. He's all in," she said and Derek nodded.

"Speaking about the ash line, I was thinking about something today," he said and Hailey raised an eyebrow. "I think maybe Aaron should learn how to lay it too."

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"In the off chance that he and your parents are home and you aren't and they need one of us there."

"That's actually a good idea. What made you think of that?" she asked.

"I was thinking about what he said last night, about how he wanted to help too. I figured this would be the best way," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I agree," she said with a smile. "Did you tell him about it?"

"I wanted to run it by you first," he said and Hailey nodded.

"Thank you," she said, turning back around and resting her head against his chest as he held her a little tighter against his legs.

**xXx**

"Hi Hailey, Derek," Dr. Deaton said as they walked into the animal clinic having explained everything to Aaron in the car. "And you must be Aaron."

"Yes sir," Aaron said, shaking Deaton's hand.

"Come on in back," he said, walking over to the front door and locking it, flipping the sign over to say closed.

Hailey and the others walked into the examination room and there was a large jar sitting on the metal table. The lid was off revealing the black powder inside. They stood off to the side as Deaton came on and placed his hands on the table.

"Okay, in order to lay a line down you need to really concentrate. You have to believe you can do it. Everything else needs to be blocked out," Deaton said. "It's not so simple as just pouring it on the ground and hoping it will work. So… Hailey do you want to try?"

"I guess so," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "What should I do?"

"Make a circle around Derek," he said, nodding towards Derek and placing the jar in Hailey's hands.

Aaron stepped away and stood next to Deaton as Hailey stepped forward, supporting the jar between her cast and her chest. She picked up a handful of the ash and took a deep breath, closing her eyes before drawing a circle around Derek.

"Take your time," Deaton said. Hailey made no movement as she continued to concentrate. Finally she got to the start of the circle and spread the last bit in her hand down making sure it was all connected.

"Now what?" she asked, standing up straight.

"Try to cross it Derek," Deaton said. Hailey stepped back and Derek waited a moment before stepping forward, his toes stopping up against the line. He tried to step over but couldn't.

"You did it," Derek said, pride evident in his voice as he looked up at Hailey, a smile on his face.

"Very good. Now, try to part it," Deaton said. Hailey walked over to the table and set the jar down. She walked over to the circle and crouched down, just how Stiles did at her house.

She took a deep breath again and held her hands over the line. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on parting the line. One last deep breath and she opened her eyes to see a clean part in the line. She stood up and stepped back to see if Derek could step out of the circle now. He lifted his foot and stepped over the line and went over to stand next to Aaron.

"Nice job Hails," Aaron said excitedly. "Can I try now?"

"Of course just try to re-connect the line that Hailey already put down," Deaton said. Derek stepped forward and put his hand on Aaron's back, leading him over to the circle. Derek stepped inside and Aaron crouched down.

"Really concentrate, Aaron," Derek said and Aaron nodded his head. Hailey watched as closed his eyes, holding his hands over the line. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Hailey let out a slight laugh and covered her mouth.

"Shhhh," Aaron said and Derek looked up at Hailey, pressing his lips together. She held a finger to her lips and he nodded his head.

"Just ignore them Aaron, I know you can do it," Deaton said softly and Hailey saw Aaron squeeze his eyes shut tighter. Hailey's eyes widened when she saw the ash come together. Aaron's hands relaxed and he stood up.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out," Derek said. Aaron backed up and Hailey wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him into her. Aaron's eyes were wide as he watched Derek step forward and attempt to cross the line. He threw his fist up in the air when Derek couldn't cross the line.

"Okay just try to part it now and I think we're all set here," Deaton said, an accomplished smile on his face.

"Parting it's a little harder," Hailey said, patting Aaron's shoulders as he stepped forward, squaring his jaw.

Derek stepped back from the line as Aaron crouched down again. It took him longer to attempt to part the line than it did to re-connect it. Finally he stood up and there was a part in the line. He stepped back again and Derek stepped forward before lifting his foot and crossing the line.

"Yes!" Aaron shouted as Hailey hugged him.

"I know it's exciting but it's important that you only do this when absolutely necessary. You must make sure that the line is fully connected when one of the guys enters or leaves," Deaton said, making eye contact with Hailey and Aaron. Both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Don't worry," Hailey said and he put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Be safe out there," he said as they all walked to the front door.

"You too," Hailey said, smiling at him as they left.

"That was so cool!" Aaron exclaimed as they climbed into the car.

"I can't believe we both got it on the first try," Hailey said, buckling her seatbelt.

"I can," Derek said as he started the car.

"I can't wait to show Mom and Dad," Aaron said excitedly and Hailey laughed.

"That reminds me," she said causing Derek to glance at her as he drove. "Is Deaton going to be able to liquefy the wolfsbane into a serum for Mom and Mrs. McCall to carry around?"

"Yeah he is. I called him earlier today. He just has to figure out which one will keep it's potency once liquefied," he said and Hailey furrowed her eyebrows.

"And how's he supposed to figure that out?" she asked.

"Well," Derek said slowly and her eyes widened.

"No. Absolutely not!" she exclaimed and he sighed.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Derek's voluntarily going to let Deaton inject him with poison," Hailey said through her teeth and Derek shook his head.

"He has a way to reverse it," Derek said.

"Can't he just use that Indian Aconite? I feel if that's the most potent form of it, it should hold it when liquefied," she said and Derek nodded his head.

"He just wants to be sure, Hailey," he said and she shook her head.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you risk your life over something so stupid," she said, crossing her arms. Derek looked over at her and she kept her face steady, eyes narrowed, lips pursed and Derek groaned and threw his head back.

"Fine," he said and Hailey couldn't help but grin. "I'll tell him to use the Indian Aconite since nothing else will satisfy you."

"Thank you," she said, relaxing her arms and settling in her seat. Derek grunted and shook his head.

**xXx**

When they arrived home, Aaron excitedly ran to the sidewalk and immediately parted the line so Derek could come into the house then bent down to re-connect it. Hailey set aside her homework in order to help Aaron with his while she also cooked dinner to surprise her parents. Derek stood leaning up against the kitchen counter, arms and ankles crossed. Aaron sat on one of the stools, his books in front of him as Hailey pre-heated the oven. Derek was in the middle of helping Aaron with a question and Hailey was putting vegetables on the stove when Alyssa got home.

"Derek, how'd you get in here?" she asked, surprised to see him. "I didn't see Stiles' Jeep outside."

"I let him in Mom," Aaron said proudly and Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Derek figured that's how Aaron could help out," Hailey said and Alyssa smiled.

"We went over to see Deaton and he helped Hailey and Aaron both figure out how to concentrate enough to do it," Derek said. She mouthed a _thank you_ to him and he nodded his head.

"And what are you doing missy?" she asked, walking over to Hailey and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I don't have much homework tonight so I thought I'd cook dinner," Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it smells amazing," Alyssa said, opening the cabinet to grab a wine glass.

"Thanks," Hailey said with a smile. "So Derek talked to Deaton about turning the wolfbane into a serum for you and Mrs. McCall."

"And?" she asked, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of wine.

"He can do it," Hailey said and Alyssa let out a sigh of relief.

"I think once I have it on me and know I have a definite way of being safe I'll breathe a lot easier," Alyssa said, grabbing a beer from the fridge and bringing it over to Derek.

"Oh, thank you," he said, taking it from her and look at Hailey who shrugged her shoulders.

"We really should be the ones saying that to you," Alyssa said, leaning up against the counter facing Derek and Aaron. "It means a lot to me. Jason too."

"I'd do anything to make sure you all stay safe," he said and Alyssa nodded reaching out to put her hand on top of his.

"I know," she said softly and Hailey noticed as Derek refrained from flinching away at the contact again and she smiled.

"It smells amazing in here!" Jason exclaimed as he opened the door.

He made his way into the kitchen and didn't even flinch at the fact that Derek was in there. To Hailey's surprise he walked over and put one hand on Aaron's shoulder, the other on Derek's. Derek looked at her over the lip of his beer bottle as he took a sip and in that moment she felt content. This is how she hoped every day could be once this hell with Jackson and Lydia was over. Only time would tell.

* * *

**This one was a tad harder to get out but once I got the flow it came pretty easily. So Danny is now part of the whole thing. Crazy huh? Did you think the end was too cheesy? I don't know. I tried my best to show her family becoming more and more accepting of Derek, especially her Dad so... yeah...**

**Not quite sure how many more chapters I'll squeeze out of this sucker, probably only one or two. But like I said, there's a sequel brewing up there! :)**


	20. DEFCON 1

**I am so absolutely deeply incredibly SORRY for how long that took. Obviously I had a bit of difficulty but I think I got a pretty decent chapter out! But I'll let you be the judges of that!**

* * *

Two agonizing weeks went by as everyone prepared for the next full moon coming up the following week and how they would go about… eliminating… Jackson. The question about what to do about Lydia came up frequently but everyone avoided it because they didn't know what they wanted to do. Allison had hopes of becoming friends with Lydia again and "converting" her, in a way, to the hunting lifestyle but she knew it wasn't highly possible.

As the following week approached there was a lot more tension in the Miner household. Jason kept his gun on him at all times. Alyssa did the same with the wolfsbane serum Deaton had concocted. The deputies were all on red alert, even Carl.

Hailey woke up the Saturday before the full moon next to Derek. He had been staying at her house a lot more because everyone felt safer having him there. She yawned and stretched her arms out before turning on her side and looking up at Derek. He was still asleep and she watched as he breathed in and out. It was when he was asleep that he looked completely at peace and Hailey always tried to let him stay that way for as long as possible.

Almost as if he could sense her looking at him, Derek's eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath. He groaned as he rolled his neck, stretching the muscles before turning to look at Hailey. She smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" she mumbled into his shirt. She felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed and looked up at him.

"If only it could be that easy," he said and she sighed.

"Yeah. If only."

"We're running late," Derek said, nudging her when he noticed the time on the clock.

"You mean we actually slept in?" she asked with wide eyes, sitting up to look at the clock. "That's the first time in a long time that's happened."

"You needed it," he said, throwing the blanket off and moving to stand up.

"So did you," she said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd much rather be out there hunting for Jackson twenty-four seven instead of playing a waiting game," he said and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah not gonna happen. We're almost there," she said and he nodded.

"I know. We really need to get a solid plan laid out," he said and Hailey bit her lip.

"But it's not like he's going to show up ready to fight. This isn't a western showdown," she said and Derek laughed.

"No but we can have backup plans too," he said and Hailey shrugged.

"I suppose," she said with a sigh, climbing out of bed and stumbling over to her dresser.

**xXx**

"What's with the security detail?" Jason asked as they all climbed out of the car at the elementary school. Aaron hesitated and looked up at his parents as they all observed the small group of deputies near the entrance to the field.

"Do you know anything about this?" Hailey asked Derek as they all walked forward.

"No idea," he said, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Go ahead honey," Alyssa said, putting her hands on Aaron's shoulders and nudging him forward to join his teammates.

"There you are."

"Carl," Derek said, nodding at him and the other two deputies. "What's this about?"

"Sheriff wanted us here… just in case," Carl said, patting the gun in his holster. "The full moon is in a few days and it's possible he'd want to join us a little earlier than expected."

"And what are you telling everyone else who asks?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"That there have been some coyote attacks and it's all precautionary," Carl said and Derek nodded.

"If you see or hear anything but can't find me just… speak at a normal level and I'll be able to hear you," Derek said and Carl nodded his head.

"Right the… super hearing," Carl said, pointing to his ear and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. See ya," Derek said, putting his hand on Hailey's back and walking with her and her parents to a spot to watch the game.

"Do you think anything's going to happen?" Hailey asked with a lowered voice as she looked over her shoulder back at Carl and the others as they went off in different directions.

"It's possible and I wouldn't put it past Jackson."

"But we're at a children's soccer game," Alyssa said in disbelief as she set her chair down.

"Where all four of us happen to be so he knows Derek will be here too," Hailey said and Alyssa nodded.

"Let's just hope it's a normal Saturday," Jason said, looking each of the three directly in the eyes before walking over to the sidelines to join some of the other dads.

"When's the last time I had a normal Saturday," Hailey grumbled as she sat down next to Derek.

"Hopefully this time next week you will have one," he said and Hailey smiled at the thought.

"Well, as normal as you can get with you as a boyfriend," she said and Alyssa laughed.

"I have a question," Alyssa said causing Derek to lean forward in order to see her past Hailey. He nodded his head for her to go on as the game started. "When it comes to the day of the full moon, what do we do? It's on Thursday, correct?"

"Yes," Derek said with a nod. "I think it's best if you all stay home. You and Jason should inform your works that you're taking both Thursday and Friday off of work for a long weekend vacation. Call the schools and tell them Hailey and Aaron are sick."

"Why both days?" Alyssa asked and Hailey bit her lip.

"In case anything bad happens," she said softly and Alyssa inhaled sharply and nodded her head in understanding.

"But during the day? Do we just sit at home and wait for news?" she asked.

"You'll be safest there," Derek said. "God forbid anything happens you'll have your serum and Jason has his gun. Maybe we can even get a deputy to be there with you."

"You won't be there?" Alyssa asked.

"Unfortunately," Hailey grumbled, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat.

"I have to be out there where Jackson is. And I can't be with you. I'm too vulnerable when I'm with you because my attention gets thrown."

"I know, I know," she said with a sigh, rolling her head towards him.

"This will all be over soon," Derek said.

"Hopefully," Hailey muttered and Derek rolled his eyes.

The next half an hour was normal as normal could be on game day. Hailey turned to Derek when she noticed he got a little fidgety. He was leaning forward in his seat and cracking his knuckles repeatedly, his head turned to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"Carl's talking to me. They saw something moving in the bushes and are going to check it out. It might be Jackson," he whispered and Hailey tensed up next to him.

"Oh God," she said, her heart starting to race.

"Calm down," he said, putting his hand on top of hers. "We don't know for sure yet."

"What if it is?" she asked and Derek held a hand up to quiet her as he turned his head towards the woods. He squeezed her hand gently before standing up and turning to her.

"Stay here," he said, a warning tone in his voice and Hailey's eyes widened as she nodded her head.

"Hailey?" Alyssa asked.

"It's okay Mom. Derek's just going to check something out," she said, trying to calm herself down as well as her mother. She turned to watch as Derek walked quickly over to the woods without causing suspicion.

"Where's he going?" Jason asked, walking over to sit down for a bit.

"Just checking something out," Hailey said, her eyes following Derek.

"Anything we should worry about?"

"No… not yet anyway," she said. She waited until Derek was out of sight in the woods before turning back to the game. Every few seconds her eyes would wander over to the woods looking for a glimpse of Derek or one of the deputies.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and then a gunshot that startled everyone. A few people screamed, the game stopped, and Hailey was out of her seat and running to the woods. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath caught in her throat as she scanned the area for Derek. She kept running before being stopped by a blunt force.

"Hailey, Hailey, I'm okay. It's me," Derek's deep voice said quickly in her ear, his arms wrapped tight around her.

"Derek," she sighed, catching her breath and looking up at him. "What happened?"

"It was a coyote," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No what really happened?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"It really was just a coyote," he said, looking into her eyes and nodding his head. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"What?"

"The one deputy there, Shanna, she saw something moving in the woods so she and Trevor went to check it out while Carl talked to me for a bit," he explained. "I went out there ahead of them and I could smell it, I just couldn't find it, it was moving too fast."

"So what was with the scream?"

"I might not have found it, but Shanna did," he said and Hailey's mouth formed an o shape as she looked over to Shanna who was calming a few people down. "It was ready to attack her when I knocked it out of the way and Carl shot it."

"Do you find it to be a coincidence that Carl says they're just going to tell people that if anything goes down it's a coyote attack and then forty minutes later, there's really a coyote attack?" she asked, letting go of Derek as they walked over to her parents.

"Carl said something about a coyote?" Alyssa said when they were close enough, putting one hand on Derek's arm, the other on her chest.

"Was it really?" Jason asked as Derek nodded his head.

"It really, truly, was a coyote," he said and Jason shook his head.

"What are the chances?" Jason asked.

"Next to none," Hailey said.

"Do you think he's watching?" Alyssa asked, looking around, her eyes wide.

"Most likely," Derek muttered, scanning the parking lot.

"Where the hell would he get a coyote from?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to know," Hailey said and Derek laughed.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," Carl said loudly. He was standing in the middle of the field and everyone quieted down and gathered closer to the field. "I'm sure you've all heard by now that the reason for the gunshot was a coyote in the woods. Because we don't know if there are any more out there we're going to have to postpone this game. I talked to the officials and the coaches and they agree that when it is re-scheduled both teams will start with a clean slate. I suggest you all get your group's together and go home. Stay away from heavily wooded areas."

"Well I guess we're going home early," Alyssa said as Aaron ran over to them.

"Was there really a coyote?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yupp," Hailey said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as they all walked over to the car.

"Weird," he said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Hailey said, looking over her shoulder to Derek who was scanning the parking lot with his eyes, ears, and nose. He shook his head, a confused expression on his face.

**xXx**

"Hey Danny," Hailey said, opening her door for him to come into the house. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," he said, shrugging his coat off. "You sounded urgent on the phone."

"Uh yeah, the others are up in my room," she said, nodding towards the stairs. Danny cocked his head to the side and followed her upstairs.

"Hey guys," he said, looking around to see Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Allison scattered around Hailey's room.

"Danny," Derek said, nodding to him. Hailey went over to sit between Derek and Stiles on the bed and Danny sat in Hailey's desk chair.

"So, what's up?" Danny asked, looking at everyone.

"Did you hear about the coyote sighting earlier?" Scott asked from where he and Allison sat at the window seat.

"Yeah, kind of odd," he said. "I assumed it's just another cover up though."

"It's not, actually," Stiles said and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Derek, my parents, and I were at my little brother's soccer game and three of the deputies were there, just in case. About halfway through the game Derek heard from one of them and went to check it out and then there was a gunshot. There was really a coyote there," Hailey said and Danny let out a low whistle.

"Coincidence?" he asked and Derek shook his head.

"We don't think so," he said.

"So what does it mean? Like, where do we go from here?"

"Well, the full moon's on Thursday night," Stiles said. "So until then we are now on DEFCON 1."

"Stiles not this again," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"What? We're at maximum readiness! This is it, people. Nuclear war is coming," Stiles said and the other five just stared at him.

"Nuclear war? Really, Stiles?" Allison asked and he opened his mouth wide.

"Okay fine, maybe not nuclear war but... supernatural, lycanthropic, balls to the wall, war," he said and Hailey and Scott both laughed. Allison shook her head and Derek and Danny just stared at Stiles, disbelief on their faces.

"Okay fine, we're at… maximum readiness. Can we talk about the plan please?" Derek asked.

"Sorry," Hailey said, letting out one last laugh before putting her hand on Derek's knee. Scott calmed down as well and cleared his throat before looking serious.

"Danny, Allison, and Stiles you all need a way to have some form of weaponry at school for the whole week," Derek said. "Obviously you can't have guns."

"More serum?" Hailey suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't think of any other way," Derek said, agreeing with her.

"What about Hailey?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Hailey asked, nudging Derek's side.

"She won't need anything with you three plus Scott around," Derek said, shaking his head.

"Derek I can't be the helpless damsel in distress all the time," she sighed.

"First of all, yes you can. Second, you still have a broken arm so you're partially handicapped, literally. And third, I'm not comfortable with you being thrown into it," he said and she huffed.

"So even on Thursday you'll let my mother have serum and my father have wolfsbane bullets but I get nothing?" she asked.

"Yes," he said gruffly and Hailey pursed her lips together.

"Derek she should have something," Allison said softly and Derek's eyes glowed red. "Oh stop that!"

"Allison," Scott said warningly.

"Scott how do you think I'd feel if you told me I couldn't have my arrows on me, or a gun?"

"Your family has literally done this for their whole lives! It's in your blood, you know what you're doing," Scott retaliated. "Hailey's known about this for less than two months and her family is in grave danger. You can't expect to hand her a gun and ensure she's going to get a clear first shot. I understand where you're coming from but I'm on Derek's side with this."

"So am I," Stiles said and Hailey turned to him, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Hails. But God forbid anything were to happen to you, I'd rather it be in our hands and not yours. If that makes sense."

"It does and I get it but… this is my family," she said, bringing her hands to her chest and looking pleadingly into Stiles' eyes. He lowered his eyelids and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, shrugging his shoulders.

"So," she said, sitting up straighter. "It's three to two. Danny? What do you think?"

"Uh… I… I can see the point that both sides are making and I kind of agree with both but… I don't know Hailey. I don't really think it's necessary," he said, wincing when Hailey narrowed her eyes.

"So we're at a stalemate," Allison said. All heads turned when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hailey said, her voice bitter. Alyssa opened the door and stepped in smiling at everyone.

"Hey kids, we're going to order some pizza, would you all like to stay?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Of course. You're all risking your lives for us in the next few days, the least we can do right now is feed you," she said with a laugh causing the others to smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Miner," Allison said.

"Of course honey, is there anything special we should get?"

"Meat lovers!" Stiles exclaimed causing the others to burst out laughing.

"Okay," Alyssa said with a laugh. "Anything else or is cheese and pepperoni good for the rest?"

"That's fine," Danny said and the others nodded.

"Hailey?" Alyssa said, noticing how quiet her daughter was being. "Are you alright?"

"She's mad at us," Stiles said, pointing at himself, Derek, Scott, and Danny.

"I'm not mad," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes you are," Derek and Scott said at the same time and she crossed her arms.

"May I ask why?" Alyssa asked, looking at Hailey and Derek.

"They won't let me have anything to defend myself with," she said, glaring at Derek before looking at her mother.

"Plenty of people around you will have something. Besides you only have the use of one arm so it can't do you much good," Alyssa said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever. Fine. I'll just be defenseless. Again," she sighed and Alyssa frowned.

"Hailey stop it right now. Everyone in this room is going to be protecting you."

"But who's going to protect you, Mom? Or Aaron? Or Dad? What if something happens to you guys and I'm the only that can do anything to stop it?" she asked, standing up and jabbing her chest with her finger.

"You just have to trust that it won't," Derek said from the bed.

"I can't," she said, her voice breaking and tears starting to fall. She collapsed back onto the bed and leaned into Derek's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Listen to me," he said, pulling away from her, forcing her to look up at him. "I will not let anything happen to you. Your parents will be here, I'll get two deputies to be here,"

"I'll be here," Danny said, causing everyone to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands. "I don't have as much experience in this as you all do. I wouldn't feel comfortable being out there… besides… I know I said I'd kill Jackson if it came down to it but I don't know if I can willingly go out and face him. I'd rather stay back here and help."

"Thank you," Derek said, nodding his head at Danny before looking back Hailey. "Okay?"

Hailey looked back at Danny who had his eyes steady on her. She cocked her head to the side and he nodded, a look of determination on his face. She looked around the room at the rest of her friends and her mother before looking back at Derek and nodding.

"Okay," she whispered. Derek sighed and pulled her back into him as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"What's taking so long?" Jason asked, walking into the room, Aaron following behind. "Everything okay in here?"

"Everything's fine, honey," Alyssa said, putting her hand on his chest and leading him to the hallway. "Let's go order those pizzas. I think these guys are getting hungry."

"You okay Hails?" Aaron asked once their parents were downstairs.

"I'm fine I'm just… scared," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Stiles moved over on the bed so Aaron could sit between him and Hailey.

"Me too," he admitted and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I think we all are," Scott said and Aaron looked up at him. Allison nodded her head next to Scott and Aaron looked over at Derek.

"You too?" he asked and Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said, reaching behind Hailey and grabbing onto Aaron's shoulder. "Me too."

**xXx**

"Did you mean it?" Hailey asked as she climbed into bed and Derek pulled the blanket over them.

"Mean what?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Earlier when you told Aaron that you are scared too. Did you mean it?"

"Yes," he said and Hailey's eyes softened as she placed her head on his chest.

"I feel like this is literally a living hell," she muttered and he reached over and shut the light off.

"It will be over soon."

"Thank God," she said. Derek moved his body down so he was facing her and put his hand on her cheek. She moved her hand to his chest and leaned up to kiss him.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered and she nodded her head, resting it against his shoulder and letting her eyes close.

"I know," she whispered back before falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

**So in case you can't tell, the next chapter will be the last one for this story! Scary, I know. But like I said, there WILL be a sequel so don't worry! As far as when that will come out I don't know because the holidays are almost here and then my family is going on vacation in the beginning of January so it's possible it won't be out until mid-January. I'll be writing but as far as publishing those that's a big 'ol ? **

**Let me know what you think is going to go down in the next chapter! Also I'd just like to say that I've always wanted to use the "balls to the wall" expression and I'm so glad that when I finally got to use it, it was with Stiles!**

**Thank you so much!**

**~Steph xoxo**


	21. Strange Feeling

**Boy are you guys in for a treat. Why? Because this is NOT the last chapter before the sequel! I thought it would be but this ended up being longer than I expected (because I ended up putting something in here I didn't expect to before) and if I kept going to the end it would have been twice as long. And some of you probably wouldn't have minded but I like to keep you in suspense. So there's my Christmas present to you! An extra chapter!**

* * *

Wednesday night, the night before the full moon, everyone was gathered at the Miner's house. The whole pack, the Argent's, Sheriff Stilinski, and Mrs. McCall were crammed into the house. A dry erase board was set up on an easel in the living room, the furniture pushed aside to accommodate it. Written on it were names and cell phone numbers of at least a dozen of the deputies as well as all of the members of the pack, most of the hunters, and Hailey and her parents.

Almost everybody brought some form of food and they put together a potluck. People were jam packed in the kitchen grabbing food, laughing, and talking. Hailey, however, sat on the stairs, running her fingers through her hair and shaking her head. Derek kept glancing at her from where he was in the living room, looking over the list of phone numbers with Carl and Peter with a concerned look on his face.

Hailey looked up when a shadow was cast over her face. Stiles stood in front of her; a plate of food in hand as he gnawed on some chicken Hailey's mother had cooked. He held the plate at her level, offering her some food but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she said softly as he sat down next to her.

"Hails, you've got to eat something," he said with a sigh and she shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Hailey you haven't eaten all day," he said harshly. Hailey turned to him, eyes wide as he stared at her, determination on his face. "You need to eat. Now."

"Stiles," she sighed and he hit the wall with his fist causing her to jump and the people in the nearest rooms quieted down and turned to them.

"Goddammit Hailey!" he shouted and Hailey slunk back against the banister as her eyes stayed glued on Stiles, his face red. "I know you're scared, we all are! But you need to be all right for tomorrow! You need to eat something so that you'll have some sort of strength in case you need to step up. You can't do this to yourself! Or to Aaron, or your parents, or me, or Derek! Jesus Christ, please just fucking eat something!"

"Stiles," she whispered, tears dripping down her face. Stiles dropped his plate to the floor, food spilling everywhere, and put his head in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. Hailey heard him let out a sob and she pulled his right arm away from his head and draped it across her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You know I've lived with this werewolf shit for over a year. I've risked my life. My friends have risked their lives. But now my family is involved," he said softly, bringing his left arm down and wrapping it tightly around Hailey. "I've told you before you're like a sister Hails, I need you to be okay."

"Okay," she whispered, a lump in her throat as she pulled away to look at him. "I'll eat something."

"Promise?" he asked, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes. She nodded her head and swallowed the lump.

"I promise," she said, kissing his cheek. She put her hands in his and they stood up. Stiles bent down to clean up the mess from his dropped plate and Hailey started to help him.

"I've got it," he said, nudging her with his elbow. "Go get some food."

Hailey nodded and stood, turning to see that everyone had gathered in the living room and the entryway to the kitchen watching them. She sighed and looked for Derek but didn't see him. Her father pointed over his shoulder into the kitchen before moving out of the way so Hailey could get in. She walked in to see Derek standing against the counter putting food on a plate. He didn't move when she stood next to him except to continue putting food on the plate.

"Derek," she said softly looking up at him. He closed his eyes and stopped as she put her hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed, shaking his head and reaching for a fork and knife.

"Tell me," she said, her hand sliding from his arm as he picked up the plate.

"Here," he said, holding the plate out for her. "You need to eat."

"Derek that's way too much food," she said letting out a laugh as she wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"So just eat what you can," he said placing the plate in her hands. "Come on, let's go to your room."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head as Derek stared at her for a moment before leading the way up to her room.

Everyone had scattered and was back to their previous discussions, but they all glanced at Hailey as she followed Derek making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Derek opened the door to her room for her and she went over to the window seat, sitting down as Derek closed the door behind him before joining her. Hailey started to eat some of the food he had piled onto her plate as he sat with his hands clasped together in his lap and stared at them.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess?" Hailey asked before taking another bite. It wasn't until she had started eating that she realized how hungry she actually was and she silently thanked Stiles.

"Finish eating first," Derek said, not looking up. Hailey narrowed her eyes and set the plate down causing Derek to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'll finish eating after you tell me," she said defiantly, crossing her arms. Derek growled before letting out a sigh and standing up. He walked towards Hailey's bed as he scratched the back of his neck. Hailey stayed put, deciding it was best for Derek to make the first move.

"Something doesn't feel right, Hailey," he said finally and Hailey cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I keep sensing this strange feeling downstairs around everyone. But there are so many people, a lot of them people I don't even know, and it's so difficult to pinpoint who it's coming from," he said, exasperation evident in his voice.

"Define strange," she said, crossing her legs and leaning forward on her elbows.

"It's like a combination of emotions. Guilt, fear, anger, and a few more."

"Did you tell Scott, Isaac, and Peter?" she asked.

"Yeah and they said they caught onto it too. We tried to spread out to figure out who it is but none of us can be alone with someone because of how many people there are," he said, sitting down on the bed. "This is the first time all day where I've been able to have a conversation with one person for more than two minutes before someone else jumps in."

"Do you think whoever it is has some sort of connection to Jackson?" she asked, eyes wide as she walked across the room and joined him on the bed.

"I'd say it's highly possible. I don't know why else anyone here would be feeling all of that at once."

"And you don't know if it's one of the deputies or one of the hunters."

"Right," he said with a sigh.

"Well that's just… great," she said, falling back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"We don't know what to do," he said, copying her and letting his arm fall to the bed beside Hailey's. She stretched her fingers out and grabbed onto his.

"And there's no way to corner every single one of them without looking suspicious either," she said, turning her head to look at him and he nodded his head. He flared his nostrils and pursed his lips.

"I don't think I've ever been more frustrated," he said and Hailey bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I guess the only thing to do is keep your eyes and ears wide open," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah," he said, running his free hand through his hair and sitting up. "Finish eating now."

"Alright, alright," she said, standing up and grabbing her plate. She sat back down on the bed and started eating again when someone knocked on the door.

"I knew it wouldn't last," Derek sighed, standing up to open it. On the other side of the door stood Stiles with a sheepish grin on his face. Derek opened the door wider so Stiles could come in and closed it as Stiles sat on the bed next to Hailey.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said softly and Hailey smiled at him, taking another bite before setting her plate down again.

"It's alright. I needed it. Besides if you hadn't done it, Derek would have done much worse," she said and Derek growled. "Oh hush, you know it's true."

"So, Derek, Scott was acting kind of weird downstairs, distracted almost. Do you know what that's about?" he asked, turning to look at Derek as Hailey picked her plate up again.

"The four of us could sense a mixture of strange emotions from someone downstairs but there are so many people that we're unfamiliar with that we have no idea who it is," Derek said quickly, not in the mood to explain it again.

"Why don't you go downstairs and talk to the others and try to figure something out. I'll explain to Stiles," Hailey said and Derek nodded.

"Stiles make sure she eats at least half of what's on that plate," Derek said pointing at Hailey.

"I have no problem with that," Stiles said with a nod as Derek left the room. "Okay what's going on?"

"Like Derek said, he and the others are sensing a mix of strange emotions. He said it's guilt and fear and anger and a whole bunch more. But they can't tell if it's from a hunter or one of the deputies because like he said they're unfamiliar with all of them," she said, pausing to take a bite.

"So why don't they just casually walk up to someone and sniff them out or listen intently with their wolfiness?" he asked and Hailey laughed.

"I don't think it's that simple," she said shaking her head. "You of all people should know that."

"True," he said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Besides, they can't get a moment alone with one person before someone else either enters the room or jumps in on the conversation. Derek said his time up here with just me was his first time all day talking to just one person for more than a couple of minutes."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just hope that it's nothing serious?"

"Yeah, because that always works," he said rolling his eyes. "Finish eating so we can rejoin the crazy."

"I'm working on it," she said, sticking her tongue out before taking another bite.

**xXx**

"So, don't you all think it's going to look suspicious that we're all not going to be in school tomorrow?" Hailey asked as the others were rearranging her room to set up sleeping bags for Stiles and Danny and an inflatable mattress for Scott and Allison.

"Maybe but we all have legitimate excuses," Allison said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Contagious illness," Scott said pointing at himself.

"Death in the family," Danny said, also pointing at himself.

"Female problems," Allison said using air quotes causing Hailey to laugh

"What about you, Stiles?" Hailey asked and Stiles scoffed.

"My Dad's the Sheriff," he said and Hailey raised an eyebrow. "When it comes to the sheriff, nothing's questioned."

"Well okay then," Hailey said, looking at Allison and nodding to the door. "Want to go get ready?"

"Yeah," Allison said, grabbing her bag and heading to the door. Hailey opened it and led the way to the bathroom, closing the door behind Allison.

"Do you think it's weird? All of us sleeping in the same room together? Especially for you with Derek?"" Hailey asked as Allison pulled her toothbrush out of her bag.

"Yeah a little bit but I've actually grown to trust Derek now. Like I told you, your family's safety is more important than my grudge against Derek. Besides… Scott finally told me the whole truth," she said, looking at Hailey through the mirror.

"I thought you knew the truth," Hailey said, eyes wide.

"I knew what my Dad told me which was Derek bit my mother. Scott had told me he did it to save Scott but didn't tell me what my Mom was doing to him because he didn't want me to think of her as a bad person. But the other week he sat me down and told me everything, how he was literally almost dead. I still love my mother very much, and I miss her, but I know she'd rather be dead than be a werewolf," Allison explained and Hailey nodded, opening her arms for a hug.

"Again I'm really sorry," Hailey said and Allison smiled.

"Thanks. Now… are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tomorrow? You're comfortable with just Danny and two of the deputies?" she asked and Hailey shrugged her shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hailey asked.

"I know Scott and Derek say he's loyal but… I saw Danny and Jackson's friendship first hand. They were like brothers and would have done anything for each other."

"I understand where you're coming from," Hailey said. "But I remember the look on Danny's face on homecoming. It was a completely different side of him. He was so scared and vulnerable. I know that he's on our side, fully and completely."

"If you're one-hundred percent sure," Allison said.

"I am," Hailey said, moving over to the sink to brush her teeth now that Allison was done.

"Hey Hailey," she said as she sat on the edge of the bathtub and Hailey made eye contact through the mirror. "I just want you to know, I'm really glad we became friends."

"Me too," Hailey said after she spit into the sink, smiling at Allison. "I have no idea what I'd be doing if we hadn't."

"Well your life probably wouldn't be in danger for one," Allison said rolling her eyes and Hailey laughed.

"True. But I probably wouldn't be with Derek and just… everything would be so different. I can't imagine," Hailey said.

"Promise me something," Allison said and Hailey nodded. "Keep me as updated as you can tomorrow."

"I will if you will," Hailey said and Allison squeezed her hand.

"Promise," Allison said, squeezing back. "We should get back before they start to wonder why we're taking so long."

"You're right," Hailey said, grabbing her things and leading the way back to her room. When she opened the door all four guys looked up at them.

"There you are," Derek said as they walked in.

"We were starting to think one of you fell in," Stiles said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah, because that joke never gets old," Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

"There are no women in my house. I have to use the opportunity when it's handed to me," Stiles said and Hailey shook her head with a laugh.

"Fair enough. But I swear if I hear it more than once a month I will strangle you," she said.

"Fine," Stiles said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"So, are you sure Isaac doesn't want to join us? He's more than welcome to," she said to Derek, motioning over her shoulder to the window where Isaac was outside with Peter.

"He's too hyped up to just sit still. But he says he appreciates the offer," Derek said and Hailey nodded her head. She looked towards the window and walked slightly closer to it.

"Uh… you're welcome. I guess…"

"He's laughing," Scott said, sitting down on the air mattress next to Allison.

Everyone got quiet as they settled down. Thoughts of the next day loomed in their minds. But none of them wanted to say anything about it so they sat there awkwardly.

"So…" Stiles started, after clearing his throat but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hailey said from where she sat on her bed next to Derek, her back resting against the headboard. The door opened and Aaron walked in looking around. "What's up buddy?"

"I can't sleep," he said and Hailey pouted sympathetically. "It's too quiet in my room and Mom and Dad are still talking in their room. It doesn't sound like they're going to bed anytime soon."

"Do you want to stay in here with us? There's always room for more," Hailey said with a laugh.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the kid brother who crashes your friend time because I'm scared."

"Hey, how many times do we have to tell you? We're all scared," she said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah come on, you can sleep here," Derek said, starting to stand up.

"No you stay there," Aaron said, backing up to the hallway. "I'll sleep on the window seat. I like it there."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab my pillow and blanket. I'll be right back," he said before turning and heading down the hallway to his room.

"Poor kid," Hailey sighed, slouching against Derek's shoulder.

"It must suck, not being able to tell any of your friends about what's going on," Danny said and Hailey nodded.

"Yeah, he got the short stick there," she said, quieting down when she heard Aaron's footsteps getting closer again.

"Thanks Hails," he said, shutting the door and maneuvering around the sleeping bags and mattress to get to the cushioned window seat. He got on it on his knees and pulled the shade down before setting his pillow down and resting his head on it.

"Anytime," she said, smiling at him as he yawned.

"Well I think that settles it," Stiles said, yawning as well. "Night all."

"Goodnight," everyone chorused as Derek reached over to shut the lamp off. He settled down in the bed and Hailey curled up against him.

"Hey Hails," Aaron said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said and Hailey bit her lip, a tear leaking out, knowing exactly why he was saying it.

"I love you too," she whispered. She felt Derek's fingers on her chin and she tipped her head up. He rolled onto his side so they were face to face and he wiped her tears away before kissing her lips. Hailey's eyes adjusted to the dark so that she could see his face clearly. He had a distraught look and she put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you," he said, so low that she barely heard him. Her heart skipped in her chest and she saw Derek let out a small smile.

"I love you too," she mouthed, the same words she had just said a few moments ago holding a different meaning in this context. Because deep down, she knew there was a larger chance that she could lose Derek tomorrow than there was of losing Aaron. But no one was going to say that out loud.

**xXx  
*Derek's POV***

Everyone woke up early the next morning. It was unintentional but when the group of six headed downstairs, Aaron having woken up early to go down, almost everyone was scattered throughout the kitchen and living room eating breakfast. Derek nodded his head at Sheriff Stilinski from where he stood in the kitchen talking to Jason. He made sure Hailey got some food and that Stiles would make sure she ate it before excusing himself to talk to Peter and Isaac outside.

"Hey," Isaac said when he saw Derek coming down the steps of the back deck.

"Where's Peter?"

"Aaron parted the line for him so he could go for a run. Wanted to see if he could sense Jackson anywhere in town," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Good idea," Derek said, nodding his head. "I take it nothing happened out here last night?"

"Not a thing," Isaac said, shaking his head and yawning.

"Go inside," Derek said, putting his hand on Isaac's back. "Tell Hailey you're going to go up to her room and lay down for a bit."

"I'm good," he said, letting out another yawn.

"Go now," Derek said, widening his eyes and cocking his head towards the house. Isaac nodded and made his way up the steps. As he opened the door one of the deputies walked out, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning," the deputy said to Derek with a wave of his hand. Derek recognized him as Trevor, the other deputy who had been at Aaron's soccer game. He raised an eyebrow when he sensed some nerves but figured it was just a general reaction to talking to a werewolf for probably the first time in your life.

"Trevor, right?" Derek asked, holding a hand out.

"Uh, yeah," Trevor said, his voice shaking as he slowly put his hand in Derek's. Derek could feel the warmth of Trevor's blood pulsing through his veins. His heart was beating so fast and he was breathing quickly.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked and Trevor quickly nodded his head.

"Fine, yeah, just nervous… about today you know… everything," Trevor said letting out a nervous laugh. Derek scanned Trevor's face and saw sweat beading on his forehead even though it was cold outside.

"Are you sure? You're sweating."

"The coffee's uh… really warming me up," Trevor said, holding the mug up.

"Right," Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well uh, I should get back inside," Trevor said, gesturing over his shoulder.

"Wait I want to ask you something," Derek said and he could hear Trevor's heart beat even faster.

"Okay…" Trevor said, his eyes shifting towards the house.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other day at the soccer game. I was wondering if you happened to see anything suspicious, or anyone. Because I can't figure out what that coyote was doing there, it was all very… strange," Derek said and Trevor gulped, more sweat dripping down his forehead.

"No… I-I didn't see anything," he said, shaking his head and bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah listen, I think the Sheriff wanted to talk to me so I should…"

"Yeah, of course," Derek said, waving a hand towards the house.

Trevor nodded and quickly turned on his heel and headed towards the house. He let out a shout as Derek came up behind him, twisting his arms behind his back causing him to drop the coffee mug. It shattered on the ground and coffee splashed on Trevor's legs causing him to shout again. The back door opened and the Sheriff and a few other deputies and Scott, fangs bared, came out, followed by Hailey and the others.

"Derek let him go!" the Sheriff shouted, holding his arm out to keep the other deputies back.

"What the hell man?" Carl shouted and Derek growled.

"Derek what's going on?" Scott asked, his eyes flashing gold and his claws extending as he looked from Trevor to Derek.

"He knows something," Derek snarled, his eyes flashing red.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked, pushing her way forward.

"Hailey stay back," Sheriff Stilinski said putting a hand on her arm to hold her back.

"I don't know what he's talking about!" Trevor shouted, his heart racing even faster than before and Derek could practically smell the fear radiating from him.

"Tell the truth or I will rip your heart out with my bare hands," Derek growled in Trevor's ear.

"Yes!" Stiles shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Stiles!" Hailey and the Sheriff shouted, turning to him.

"Sorry," he said quickly and Derek pulled tighter on Trevor's arms causing him to wince.

"Alright! Alright I'll do it just please don't let him kill me," Trevor said, tears falling.

"Derek won't kill you. I promise," the Sheriff said, stepping forward.

"Not him! The Whittemore kid," Trevor sobbed and Hailey gasped.

"What did he do?" Derek asked, twisting Trevor around to look him in the eye.

"The night before the soccer game he showed up at my house. I was about to reach for my gun when that girlfriend of his came out from behind him and hit me with a tranquilizer," Trevor said, his voice shaking. "When I came to I was tied to a chair and my mouth was taped over. They had done the same thing to my wife and the Whittemore kid was touching her face… with his claws."

"Oh my God," Hailey whispered and Derek looked over to her to see she had covered her mouth with her hand.

"Then what?" Derek asked, turning his attention back to Trevor who shook his head.

"He threatened to kill her if I didn't agree to do what he asked."

"And you agreed," Scott said and Trevor nodded his head.

"I had to," he sobbed. "She's four months pregnant."

"Jesus," Stiles said.

"What did he ask you to do Trevor?" the Sheriff asked, coming over and putting a hand on Trevor's shoulder.

"The kid somehow had a fucking coyote. He knew, and I don't know how, that I was going to be one of the guys at the game the next day. The coyote was tranquilized too and he told me I needed to go to the field early and place the coyote in the woods. When it woke up it would be confused and angry but I think there was something seriously wrong with it. When it found Shanna… I'd never seen a coyote act like that before. He just wanted you to be distracted."

"What else?" Derek asked, shaking his head from the confusion. "There's more than just having you let a coyote loose."

"He wants me to kill you. All four of you," Trevor said with a shaky voice, nodding towards Scott.

"Did he seriously think you'd be able to get away with it? How would you get all four of them at once?" Stiles asked, stepping towards the front of the group.

"With different forms of the wolfsbane for each. Pour some in a drink, powdered form over food… bullets," he said, his hand instinctively drawn to his gun.

"And he expected you to do this by yourself?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No," Trevor whispered.

"Who?" Derek asked and Trevor shook his head. Derek growled and grabbed onto Trevor's shirt, shaking him. "Who?"

"Me," Lydia said, walking around the front of the house to join the group. Derek dropped Trevor and he and Scott jumped at Lydia who hit them with a taser.

Sheriff Stilinski reached to his holster for his gun but it wasn't there. He looked up to see Stiles shoving his way past the deputies with his gun in hand. Derek looked over to see Stiles raise the gun and point it at Lydia.

"Lydia," he said with a shaky voice. "Don't make me shoot you."

"Oh come now Stiles, we all know you don't have the balls to do that," she said with a laugh, lowering the taser.

"Try me," he said through his teeth.

"Stiles put the gun down, now," Sheriff Stilinski said and Lydia laughed.

"Listen to Daddy, Stiles," she said.

Stiles quickly glanced down at Derek who slightly nodded his head. He slowly lowered the gun and Lydia smirked just as Derek moved his leg hitting Lydia in the ankles causing her to fall backwards. Derek lunged and grabbed her by the wrists, twisting them behind her back and standing up.

"Where's Jackson?" he shouted.

"Oooo I'm so scared," she crooned and Derek shook her.

"I will not hesitate to kill you," he hissed and she craned her neck to look at him.

"Now that I can actually believe," she said with a smirk as Derek bared his fangs.

"Where. Is. Jackson?" he asked, emphasizing each word.

"You really want him Hale? Well he's waiting for you right where you'd most expect him," she whispered and Derek growled, his eyes flaring red.

"Cuff her wrists and ankles and I want five men watching her at all times," he said as two deputies rushed over putting handcuffs on her before quickly frisking her for anything she might be able to use to escape. "Take her to the station."

Three more deputies went over and joined the other two with bringing Lydia to some of the cars parked out front. Hailey and Allison rushed over to Derek and Scott. Derek took a few deep breaths to calm down as he shifted back to full human form before Hailey put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"What did she mean when she said he's where you'd most expect him?" she asked and Derek furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to answer when Peter came jogging up to the sidewalk in front of the house.

"Someone let me in!" he shouted, out of breath, which was unusual for Peter. Stiles ran over and parted the line for him before joining it again. Peter ran over to Derek, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked and Peter shook his head.

"He's at the house," Peter said and Hailey gasped.

"You'd most expect him to be at your house?" Hailey asked looking up at Derek.

"Most and least at the same time," he said, turning to look at Scott. "Go wake Isaac up."

"Right," Scott said, running into the house. Derek looked around at the rest of the deputies in front of him, there were about ten.

"Sheriff I need you, Stiles, six of the deputies, and the Argents and almost all of the hunters with us. I'd like any two hunters to stay here, Chris that's up to you. Everyone make sure your guns are loaded and that you have extra wolfsbane bullets with you. Alyssa, make sure you have all of your serum available and nearby. And you," he said, putting his hands on Hailey's shoulders causing her to look up at him.

"Don't," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Stay safe. It shouldn't be too bad with Lydia taken care of. We outnumber Jackson twenty to one," he said quickly, under his breath for only her to hear as he put his hands on her cheeks. She nodded her head and put her hands on top of his.

"Please be careful," she whispered and he leaned in to kiss her.

"I will," he said, letting go and backing away. "Go inside. I'll call you when it's all over."

"I love you," she whispered as she slowly walked backwards, her father resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Hailey," he said softly, turning her towards the house. Derek watched as she walked into the house with Aaron and Danny. Jason walked over to Derek and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Be careful out there," Jason said and Derek nodded his head. "And… thank you. For helping us."

"I always will," Derek said, holding his hand out. Jason lifted his arm and clasped onto Derek's hand, shaking it and gave a nod before walking into the house.

"Derek," Scott said, coming up behind him.

"Let's go," he said, turning to look at his pack and everyone else there to help them as Stiles ran ahead and parted the line, carefully closing it again before jumping into his Jeep with Scott. Derek turned and looked back to the house to see Hailey watching him through the front window. She held her hand against the glass and he turned and started running before he could be pulled back to stay by her side.

* * *

**So, like I said at the top the next chapter WILL be the last chapter before the sequel. I promise. And I will do my absolute very best to post it before January 1 so that way I can end the year with this story. But no promises. You saw how long it took me to get this out. But I was working on it practically every day and I think it's either the longest or second longest chapter for this story! So yay for that!**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And if I don't get the last chapter up before it: Happy New Year!**

**Steph xoxo**


	22. Showdown

**Here it is! The final chapter! Sorry I didn't get it out sooner but it is what it is... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hailey, come on," Danny said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned from the window to look at him, tear stains on her cheeks. She looked past him to see the four deputies and two hunters talking with her father while her mother made herself busy with putting the breakfast food away in the kitchen.

"Where's Aaron?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face as she looked up at Danny.

"He went upstairs," he said, gesturing to the staircase. "Do you want me to get him?"

"No, but I'd like if you could go upstairs with me. I don't want to go alone," she said and he nodded his head.

"Sure," he said, holding his hand out to help her up. Her eyes drifted to his waist as he turned to the stairs and she saw the butt of the gun sticking out for easy access.

"I know I've said it like a million times already but thank you, again, for doing this for us. It really means a lot to me and I know how hard it is for you," she said, putting her hand on his arm as they walked up the stairs.

"It is hard but I know it's the right thing. I would feel so guilty if something were to happen to you or your family because I was too much of a coward. So here I am," he said and she smiled. "I don't know if this will make you more or less comfortable but I never even shot a gun until a few weeks ago when Stiles' Dad taught me."

"Hey, as long as you don't shoot Derek like Carl did just because he moved, we're good," she said causing Danny to laugh as she opened the door to Aaron's room. He was on his bed playing a game on his PSP and he jumped when the door opened.

"Geez Hails, don't do that!" he exclaimed throwing a pillow at her before setting his game down next to him on the bed.

"Well why'd you have your door closed?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just used to it I guess," he said and Hailey nodded. She walked in and he moved his feet so she could sit on the bed with him while Danny leaned against the wall.

"After tonight, everything should go back to normal," she said and Aaron sighed.

"I don't even know what normal is anymore."

"Dude, you're nine," Danny said with a laugh.

"How would you like it if your sister was dating a werewolf?" Aaron asked and this time Hailey laughed.

"Okay, after tonight, everything will be as close to normal as possible," she said and Aaron nodded his head.

"Better," he said.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and help Mom out," she said, putting a hand on his back and leading him to the door.

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

"Do you think he's still there?" Isaac shouted as he, Derek, and Peter ran through the woods towards the Hale house. He could hear the cops and hunters speeding towards them without sirens so other people wouldn't venture out due to curiosity.

"You tell me," Derek said, sniffing the air, the house starting to come into view.

"Oh he's there alright," Peter shouted back and Isaac and Derek both growled, wolfing out.

They came to a halt just a few yards away from the house and waited for the others. Soon the cars pulled up, the tires making the leaves crunch. Everyone tried to stay extremely quiet as they climbed out of the cars.

"There's no point in being quiet," Derek said, his gaze fixed on the house. "He knows we're here."

"What should we do?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, his hand on his holster, fingers flexing over the butt of his gun. Derek turned to the house and listened closely.

"He's coming out," Derek said, balling his hands into his fists before allowing his claws to retract.

"Well, well, well, looks like you brought an army Hale. How did you know I'd be here?" Jackson asked, crossing his arms.

"That bitch you call a girlfriend told us in not so many words," Stiles spat and Jackson growled.

"Where is she?" he asked, coming down the front steps to head towards Derek, stopping when ever single member from the Sheriff's department and the hunters raised their weapons.

"Detained," Derek said through his teeth.

"I swear to God if you hurt her I will kill you," Jackson said and Derek laughed, cocking his head to the side.

"Pretty hard to do that when you're dead," he said and Jackson's eyes widened, scanning the crowd in front of him. He sniffed at the air and realization hit him.

"Wolfsbane," he said quietly, only Derek, Isaac, Peter, and Scott could hear him.

"Every single person here that's not one of us is armed with it," Derek said.

"And what? You expect me to just stand here and let you shoot me?" he asked and Derek shook his head.

"No. But no matter what, you're done, Jackson. You had your chances but you crossed the line," Derek said and Jackson nodded.

"Well, what's a death match without a little fun?" Jackson said, a grin on his face before he turned and bolted into the woods.

"Go!" Derek shouted and every one ran in different directions. He and the rest of the pack caught onto Jackson's scent and followed him, the others soon realizing and following them.

**xXx**

"Hello?" Hailey asked as she answered her phone. She was seated on the living room couch, Danny next to her. Aaron was on the floor, leaning against Hailey's legs as he and Danny played a game on the Xbox. He paused the game and turned to Hailey.

"_Hey, it's me_," Allison said breathlessly.

"What's going on?"

"_He's running, everyone's chasing him but I hung back with a few of the others. God my heart is pounding_."

"Why is he running?" she asked and Danny looked out the window just in case.

"_He thinks it's all a game. He's trying to stay alive as long as he can_," she said and Hailey heard some shouts in the background.

"What was that?" Hailey asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"_Scott came back. He said Jackson's circling back this way. I've got to go_," she said quickly.

"Be careful!" Hailey barely got out before Allison hung up on her.

"What's happening?" Aaron asked as Hailey set the phone down.

"Jackson decided to play a game of cat and mouse and have everyone chase him."

"He's not heading this way is he?" Danny asked, his voice cracking and Hailey gently put her hand on his arm.

"Allison said Scott came back and told them Jackson was circling back to the house. It won't be long until this is all over," Hailey said and Danny nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Come on Aaron, let's play so I can kick your butt," Danny said, picking up his controller.

"In your dreams," Aaron said, rolling his eyes as they resumed the game. Hailey walked into the kitchen where her parents were speaking quietly at the table, stopping their conversation when Hailey walked into the room.

"Where are the others?" she asked, sliding out one of the chairs and sitting next to her mother.

"Outside keeping watch," Jason said and Hailey nodded. "What's up?"

"Allison just called. It should be over soon," she said and Alyssa let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "What are they going to do with Lydia?"

"I don't know," Hailey said, shaking her head. "Allison really wants to reconcile with her but… I don't know how well that will go over with Jackson dead. She could be just as dangerous on her own."

"Maybe with Jackson gone she'll change," Jason said and Hailey shrugged.

"I can't really say. I didn't know her pre-Jackson," Hailey said and her parents nodded understandably.

"Thank you for updating us," he said and Hailey nodded.

"I'll let you know if any other news comes in," she said and her mother put her hand on her back before she stood to go back to the living room.

**xXx**

***Derek's POV***

"Surround him!" Derek shouted and everyone started to fan out as they chased Jackson. Scott heard his command from the front of the house with the ten or so others he was with and they formed a semi-circle. Derek watched as Jackson ran towards them and increased his speed until he was almost neck and neck.

"Time is running out," Peter yelled towards Jackson who didn't even flinch.

"Now!" Derek yelled.

As soon as he said it bullets whizzed past him from behind. Jackson keeled over as one hit him in the back, another in his leg. Derek skirted to the left to avoid one and soon saw arrows and more bullets coming from the front. He reached Jackson's side as an arrow hit Jackson in the neck, blood spurting out and splashing Derek's face.

Jackson turned his head towards him, his eyes that piercing electric blue. He soon collapsed as more bullets hit him in the chest. Derek stopped running and stood over Jackson, breathing heavily, the others crowding around. A few more bullets were shot here and there.

"Stop," Derek said and it grew silent. A tight circle was formed around Jackson as Derek stood over him. Jackson struggled for breath, his veins turning a purple-ish, black color.

"Is it working?" someone near the back asked.

"What… the fuck… do you… think?" Jackson gasped out and Derek smirked.

"Doesn't feel so great does it?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"Go… fuck… yourself," Jackson said, attempting to flip Derek off but failing as the wolfsbane spread to his hands.

"It won't be long now," Derek said, crouching down to look Jackson in the eye. "We can end it sooner… if you'd like. I'll be generous."

"Do it," Jackson said barely above a whisper as he struggled for breath.

"Any volunteers?" Derek asked looking around and Carl stepped forward, nodding his head. "Be my guest."

Jackson turned his head slowly to look up at Carl who confidently raised his gun and pointed it at Jackson's chest. He fired off three bullets, directly at his heart. Jackson's body writhed with each punch. He slowly convulsed, his breathing labored. Every eye was on him as he struggled and took his last few breaths. He stopped moving, his eyes glossed over, and his lips stayed parted.

"Is he dead, dead?" Stiles asked and Derek nudged at Jackson's body with his foot.

"I'd say yes," Carl said.

"I think we should take an extra precaution," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"I agree," Chris and Peter said at the same time.

"So what do we do?" Isaac asked and Derek looked up at him, his eyes flashing red.

"Our… brutal option," he said and Isaac nodded.

"I'll get the sword," Chris said, turning to walk over to his car.

"I can't watch," Allison said and Derek turned to see tear stains on her cheeks. "Do you want me to call Hailey?"

"No, I want to tell her face to face," he said and she nodded.

"I'm just going to go… that way," she said, pointing to the cars and Scott followed her.

"Call me if you need my help… after," Scott said and Derek nodded.

"If anyone else wants to go feel free. I'm going to need at least five people to stay and help," he said and a few of the deputies turned away, quickly walking over to the cars.

**xXx**

"It's taking longer than I thought," Danny said and Hailey bit her lip.

"I know," she said, anguish in her voice.

"Have you heard from Allison?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Dinner!" Alyssa called from the kitchen. Danny helped Hailey up and led her to the kitchen where she sat next to Aaron.

"Anything?" Aaron asked quietly and Hailey shook her head.

"I'm sure we'll hear something anytime now," Alyssa said optimistically as she set the lasagna down in the center of the table.

"Hopefully," Hailey said with a sigh, holding her plate out as Jason scooped a heap onto it. It was quiet as everyone ate; the hunters and deputies soon joined them when it got too cold outside. Hailey picked at her food, eating when she noticed one of the others watching her. Her head turned when she heard a car pull up outside.

"Hailey?" her mother asked as she quickly stood up.

"I heard a car," she said as she walked towards the living room.

"It could be anyone," Alyssa said but Hailey ignored her as she walked towards the front window. She pulled the curtain back and saw at least five people standing in front of the house. One of them crouched down and she realized it was Stiles.

"They're back!" she cried, rushing to the door and pulling it open. Derek was walking towards the door and she ran out and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Hi," he whispered, bringing his hand up to the back of her head, smoothing her hair.

"I was so worried," she whispered, pulling back and kissing him. "Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to tell you in person," he said and she shook her head with a slight laugh.

"You could have at least let me know you were okay," she said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said and she shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked as he gently set her down.

"He's gone," he said softly. "We um… are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," she said, biting her lip and nodding her head.

"We chased him, for awhile. Then we surrounded him and they started shooting. Bullets and arrows were flying everywhere. Finally he collapsed and he was in so much pain. Carl stepped in and put a few more bullets in him to make it go faster."

"Jesus," she whispered.

"He died. But…"

"But what?" she asked her eyes widening.

"We decided to take an extra precaution and… cut him in half. Before burying him… in two different places," he said and Hailey winced. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, quickly nodding her head. "Just wishing I hadn't eaten just before hearing that."

"Sorry," he said, holding back a laugh.

"So, it's really all over," she said and he nodded.

"It's all over," he repeated and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Her eyes opened when she heard someone clear their throat and laughed when she saw Stiles and the others standing behind Derek.

"Just letting you know we're all here too," Stiles said, raising an eyebrow and she laughed.

"I know, and I'm glad," she said, letting go of Derek and walking over to them.

"Thank God everyone's alright," Alyssa said, walking out of the house, the others behind her. She walked right over to Derek and wrapped her arms around him catching everyone by surprise. Hailey's eyes widened when Derek finally wrapped his arms around her mother, returning the hug.

"Everything's going to be alright now," he said and Alyssa nodded, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Thanks to you. All of you," she said, looking over his shoulder to everyone else. "Are you hungry? I made some lasagna. And there's plenty of leftovers to heat up."

"Oh thank God," Stiles said, shoving past Hailey and Aaron and stumbling into the house to head to the kitchen.

"Come on," Hailey said, putting her arm around Allison's shoulders, leading her towards the house. Allison walked inside, Scott following behind her and Hailey turned to Derek. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and looking at her, his facial features soft.

"Are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm… great even."

"Good," she said, a smile on her face as he walked over to her.

"Actually… I think… I'm happy," he said, letting out a slight laugh. She smiled and put her hands on his chest.

"You deserve to be happy," she said softly and he nodded his head, leaning down to kiss her. "Let's go eat."

He followed her into the house and closed the door behind him. They walked into the kitchen to see everyone crowded but no one complaining. There was laughter everywhere as everyone celebrated. Derek sat down next to Aaron and ruffled his hair. Aaron reached up and slapped Derek's hand away as Hailey sat on his lap. She looked across the table at Stiles who was shoveling food into his mouth. _Finally_ she thought as Derek's arm slid around her waist. _Normalcy_.

* * *

**So, there it is! I'm leaving for vacation in a couple of hours until the 13th. I haven't started writing for the sequel yet so I don't know when I'll have that posted... so keep an eye out! It will probably be near the end of the month. Any ideas on what could happen in the sequel? What do you think will happen with Lydia? Also, I need to say it killed me to write Jackson like this in the story because I love his character and I love Colton and I'm sad he won't be returning to season three but c'est la vie. **

**Thank you so SO much for all of the follows and favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it so much! Especially since this is my first story on here. It made me so happy :) **

**Steph xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Note

Jesus Christ. For the people bitching (there were a few) about the M rating I had for this, I changed it to T just so you would shut up. When I started writing this I didn't know where it would lead so I made it M to be safe and obviously it never ended being anything else but I just never got around to changing it because I didn't think it would be such a big fucking deal. Are you happy now?

As for the sequel, Come What May, don't hold your breath for a new chapter soon. Maybe with season 3 of the show starting next week I'll start to get inspired but I wouldn't count on it. Deal.


End file.
